Sooner Surrender
by queenofthelooneybin
Summary: Sweets has been reunited with his sister. Zach opens his heart to her. But no one ever said getting to happily ever after was easy.
1. UnGodly Hour

Author's Note: I am not going to accept a Zach-less world. No, just, no. But, I am not going to ignore the Gormagon. Zach was set up by his sort of girlfriend, Naomi in Paleontology, who was the Gormagon's apprentice/lover. Any woman who would mock Zach's bedroom skills is obviously a sociopath. He was charged and set to prison, but they were able to get him out and Naomi went bye-bye. The grad students are still there because I love some of them. (Wendell is an inspiration, Clark and Fisher are funny and Sweets and Daisy are so cute!) Zach is living with Hodgins until he can find his own place. Set in Season 5.

I had published this under 'Frayed' and decided to re-write it as I realized it would crash and burn badly. So anyone who read that, this is the refined version.

Xxx

Prologue

18 years ago

_If they ever come, hide until me or your daddy come and get you_. Those had been his mother's instructions in case anyone from Child Services came. In his house, that was on par with the apocalypse. The boy ran up the stairs, his tiny legs pumping and his arms barely able to support the weight they carried. The baby was tiny, even though she was nearly three. He could carry her easily most of the time. The running made it a bit harder. The baby, who he called Boo, started to cry and he put a hand on her mouth for a second. Just a second. Boo shut up, her eyes boring into his. Her eyes were a hazel-green, nothing like his. But they both had black, wavy hair and similar features. To the boy, they were almost the same and that was enough to make her a big promise. That one day, he would get them out of that house. Even at six, Lance Delaney knew that this mass of people crowded into his house were a twisted parody of a family. It wasn't right. It was hell and Lance had promised his sister that things would get better.

Today could be the day. When the social worker had come to his school, she had been nice. Lance knew that she had known he was lying and she hadn't said a word. His mother was angry all the time. If Mommy thought Lance was lying, she would scream at him or get the whip. She never whipped Star, but she did do other things. She would burn Boo with cigarettes or just beat her. Lance's dad would do the same things and also call her the n-word. Star's daddy had disappeared. Mommy called him a fucking deadbeat wetback. But, Lance knew that he was dead.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Lance ducked into a closet with Boo and cuddled her into his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting. Star didn't talk. Mommy said she was a retard. Lance thought she was just too scared.

_The social worker came a minute later. Her name was Dana Wise. When she saw those two tiny babies curled together with such stoic expressions, it broke her heart. It was clear that the boy would do anything to protect his sister. It was sad that they wouldn't be together for much longer. The girl's grandparents were at the DCS office, ready to pick her up. They had made it clear they only wanted their flesh. They did not want 'the son of that devil-whore'. The logic made little sense to Dana, as their granddaughter had come from the same woman._

As Lance had expected, the social worker brought them out of the house and led them onto the lawn, where their mother was fighting and spewing curse words at the police. They were put into a gray car and driven to what appeared to be an office building, but Lance could read the sign. This was the Department of Child Services. What happened next, he couldn't foresee.

At the end of the hall was a waiting room. In it were two people that jumped from their seats when they saw them. On the other end were more doors. Lance's heart sunk to his stomach and he looked up at the social worker.

"Please no," he whispered.

"Honey, she has to go to her family."

"I'm her family." Lance glared at her. "She needs me."

"Her grandparents will take care of her. And you will find a good home too."

Another social worker came and took Boo by the hand. She turned to Lance, her eyes desperate. She kept opening and closing her mouth, making sputtering sounds. She was trying to talk. As the social worker began to lead her away, one word was ripped from her lips.

"Lance!" she cried. The boy started to cry. Her first words were his name and they were still taking her away from him.

Xxx

Present Day

It was a late night for the squints and Angela. They were closing up the case of a construction worker that had accidentally been walled into a house he had been building. It had taken two months to find him, but other than that, it was a simple case. The night was still young, to Angela at least. It was ten when Sweets came bursting in, his face red and wearing a lot of black. He smelled like sweat and beer.

"Angela, I need a favor," he rushed the words out in one gasping breath.

"What is it honey?" Angela asked. "Does someone need bail? Are you on the run? What's with the costume?"

"Why are you talking so fast?" Sweets asked.

"I had a diet Redbull," she said. "What's going on?"

"I was at this small metal show downtown and I saw my sister crowd surfing," Sweets babbled. "At least I think it was her. I haven't seen her in 18 years, but I could have sworn it was her."

"Slow down," Angela held up a hand. "What do you mean, you saw your sister? Since when did you have a sister? Explain."

Sweets gave her the short version of his childhood. His mother and father had gone to prison and his half-sister's grandparents had taken her in and refused any sort of contact, as they believed him to be of the devil. Angela interrupted once to point out that at the moment, he kind of did.

"So I need you to do an age progression photo of Starbuck," Sweets said and took a photograph from his back pocket. The girl in photo was about two years old, with dusky skin, green eyes and curly black hair. A little boy about five years old was holding her proudly, a party hat on both heads.

"I'll do what I can," Angela said. As this was Angela, doing what she can meant she would do what everyone else called their best.

Meanwhile, Zach was down the street, getting food for Hodgins, Angela and himself as they had at least two more hours before they could go home. He had a list in hand and was browsing through the aisles of the mini-mart. The bell jingled again and he heard a group come in, a loud one at that. He peeked his head to see three college aged people, two women and a man. Two of them broke off from the third to get beer. The woman alone walked to where Zach was.

"Excuse me," she muttered, tucking her frizzy black hair behind her ear. She reached in front of his belt to grab a cup of ramen and he noticed that there was a tattoo of the Battlestar Galactica symbol, only without the writing, on her shoulder.

"I like your tattoo," Zach blurted out. She looked up at him, her eyebrow furrowed.

"Thank you," she said. "I take it you're a fan?"

"Yes, I am," Zach said. "I find the original more entertaining than the newer series."

"There's a new one?" the woman asked. "Wow."

Just as Zach was going to tell her where she could watch the new series online, her friends called her.

"STARBUCK, WE GOTTA GO!" the male hollered and she smiled before leaving. Zach sighed and finished his shopping. He liked her name. It was unusual.

A few minutes later, he was walking up to the lab and passed Angela's office. On the big screen was a picture of a Latina woman in her early twenties with black hair and green eyes. She strongly resembled the woman Zach had met in the mini-mart. He decided to comment on it.

"I saw someone that strongly resembles her just ten minutes ago," Zach blurted. Sweets and Angela turned to him. There was a manic look in Sweet's eyes that made Zach feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me everything."


	2. You Found Me

It had been a long night. The cold fall air hit Starbuck Mendoza hard as she stepped off the train and into the open air of Rockville station. From start to finish, tonight had been a trip. The show, the guy and the ghost. Not to mention the geek at the mini-mart. Although, meeting him had been one of the more normal events of the night.

When she had gotten off of work, Starbuck had been greeted by her friends Jasmine Pierce and Tyler Swanson. They heard about a show in DC that would cost ten bucks to get into and were dying to go. They needed a third, mostly because when they were alone for longer than a half hour, they would start fighting. Fingernails, teeth and any objects that weren't nailed down were their usual weapons of choice. Starbuck was their usual buffer. They had left the station at 4:23, to make it to DC before it got totally dark.

The guy she had picked up during the show was a mistake. If they had exchanged names, she had forgotten his. But she had remembered what they had done. It was her personal vice, picking up guys at shows and hooking up with guys in the bathroom. Tonight had been a slight variation of all the other nights. Gasping and groping against a dirty tiled wall. She had undone his belt in one easy motion, arching her lower half to meet his. He had pulled her shirt up to her shoulders. Then, he had seen them. The cigarette burns and all the other miscellaneous scars from a time she half wished she remembered. The guy, whatever his name was, had freaked out. Not many guys were turned on by scars and the like. After that, Starbuck had fled, pulling her shirt to the point of it stretching. This happened a lot. It had stopped hurting. Now, it was just annoying.

To ease the pain of that, she had taken a couple puffs off a roach and climbed on someone's shoulders. They had passed her along, until she was skimming across hands and shoulders. Starbuck had turned her head and seen a skewed version of her own face looking back at her. Pale where she was dark, dark where she was light, but they were still different sides of the same coin. For a moment, she had looked into the eyes of her half-brother, Lance.

For years after their mother and his father had gone to prison for murdering an elderly neighbor and for the suspected murder of Starbuck's father, Lance's adopted parents had tried to cultivate a relationship. They had sent letters, pictures and asked for the same. Her grandparents wanted to move forward, forget everything about 'those people'. That meant cutting Starbuck off from her only sibling. Despite what everyone said, she could remember bits and pieces about him. Her grandfather had kept the letter and pictures. They stopped when Lance had been thirteen and Starbuck ten, which was when the Mendoza family had moved to Rockville, but they were more than enough.

A few weeks ago, her hard-core Googling had paid off. Lance Sweets was in DC, and working at the Jeffersonian. Lucky for her, the anthropology class her friend Alicia took was going down there in the morning to get a tour of the facility and some were planning to try and kiss some ass so they could grab a position of some sort for when they graduated. And Starbuck was planning to tag along and try and at least see him, if not meet him.

Xxx

In the morning, things had calmed down at the Jeffersonian a bit. Zach had told Sweets about his encounter with who they now believed to be Starbuck. There hadn't been much to tell, but Sweets had examined it at every angle. He needed to do this. Ever since his parents had died, Sweets had felt loose, as if he had been set free in space, just floating. The people at the Jeffersonian had become a sort of family to him, and he was grateful to them. But he wanted to be with his own blood. As a child, he had promised her a better life than the one they had. All Sweets wanted to know was if the promise had been kept.

In the morning, Sweets woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. As sleep drained from his eyes, he realized where he was. He was on the couch in his office. He was wearing his clothes from the night before, and he smelled like beer, sweat and BO. For a while, he was disoriented. Then, he remembered where he had been and why he was here now.

"Hey," Angela whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just kicked in the head by a pack of horses," Sweets muttered.

"You need coffee." Angela paused. "And a shower."

"I have work."

"Nothing that can't be delayed. Plus, you can't really work in a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off."

"Right. I'll be back in about a couple hours. Keep anyone important locked in the closet." At the look on Angela's face, he backed away a bit. "I'm kidding, Angela. Please don't lock anyone up."

"Sweets, I knew that."

On his way out, Sweets crossed paths with Zach, who hadn't slept at the museum but looked a bit peaked.

"Dr. Sweets, Agent Booth asked me to pick up the file on the Nelson case."

"It's on the desk, third from the top."

"Thank you."

Zach was also feeling tired. He and Hodgins had gotten home around midnight and left at their usual time, which meant he had gotten less sleep than normally. Coffee wasn't his drug of choice, like Hodgins, who seemed to wish for an IV of caffeine and like chemicals to be put in his arm. Zach preferred work, as it could just push everything away. Concentrate on the details and everything else just melts away. Dr. Brennan had taught him that and over the years it had served him well.

After grabbing the file, he started to make his way down the hall. There was a group from a community college here, as well as some middle school students. Either way, if the guides came across him, he would be treated like an exhibit.

__

Here is a forensic anthropologist, Dr. Zach Addy. He was cleared of several murders last year, set up by the woman he thought he loved. Say something to the kids Dr. Addy!

That had actually happened last year, while Booth and Brennan were in England. The tour guide had been fired, but Zach still avoided the tour groups. Lost in thought, Zach almost ran into someone coming out of the bathroom. They missed each other by a hair's breadth and both stopped to collect themselves. The woman sighed and smoothed down the front of her shirt. Zach ran a hand through his mop of hair. They looked up at the same time.

"I know you," the woman said. Zach realized who he was looking at. This time, he could see the resemblance. The mouth, the nose, the shape of the eyes. But her mouth was red, her nose had a small turquoise stud and her eyes were avocado green. Another being entirely, Zach reminded himself. "You were at the mini-mart last night. Do you work here?"

"I am a forensic anthropologist," he stated. "I specialize in the analysis of remains." Before he could continue, she held up a hand.

"Dude, I know what a forensic anthropologist does." She began to play with a stray piece of hair. "My name's Starbuck Mendoza. What's yours?"

"Zach Addy," he said. He didn't put the 'Dr' in front of his name, as his possession of a doctorate was already implied. Hodgins had told him that while some women considered any kind of doctor as a possible sexual partner, some thought very little of a man introducing himself as a doctor. This was the first time Zach had used any advice on women he had been given.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Do you know Lance Sweets?"

For a moment, Zach debated telling her what he knew. His hesitation came from not being able to predict her reaction. This wasn't an experiment. When he did those, he had a fair idea of the outcome. Human beings were emotional and volatile by nature. This was more along the lines of Angela or Booth's area of expertise. Mentally, Zach wished for someone to come along. A moment later, Angela popped her head out of Sweet's office. It was as if there was some sort of deity had sent her. Of course, Zach didn't believe in such things. He waved to her and she came over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is the woman I met last night," Zach was able to get out.

"What the hell is going on?" Starbuck asked.

"Oh my god. You look so much like him." Angela said, staring right at her. "He's going to be so happy you're here."

"Who? Lance?"

"Yes. You just missed him." Angela took her arm. "But you can wait for him in his office. Zach will wait with you."

"Angela-"

"I will give Booth the file and Dr. Brennan won't be in for a while. You'll be okay." The tone of her voice told Zach he had no choice in the matter. _Don't let her leave _was also implied.

They sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Zach tried to look at everything but the woman in front of him. Starbuck looked right at him.

"So," she said, folding her legs Indian style. "Tell me about the new Battlestar Galactica." She smiled as Zach launched into a monologue.

Xxx

Sweets returned in the time he had promised. When he neared his office, he was surprised to see Angela and Hodgins peering through the window in his door.

"What's going on?" he asked cheerfully.

"Look," Angela whispered and stepped aside. Sweets peered through the door. Zach was in his office, sitting with a woman. The woman had a cloud of black hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a red and black striped shirt. He could hear her laugh and it made him freeze. It had been years since he had heard that laugh. It was so much like his mother's, but rather than the edge of derisive cruelty he remembered, there was amusement, joy. It was the laugh of a person with feelings.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Go for it." Angela opened the door and pushed him in. Zach and the woman turned to look at him. His sister shot out of her seat and flung her arms around his neck.

"Lance?" she whispered as she started to shake, tears at her eyes.

"Boo?" he felt her nod and he started to cry as well. Zach edged out the room. "I can't believe it's you."

"I know," she sobbed.

"What is this, Lifetime?" Hodgins muttered in the doorway. Angela stepped on his foot and he swore. "What was that for?"

"This a touching moment. It's a family being reunited. Shut up or go away."

"Technically, a family is defined as

a group of people who are closely related by birth, marriage, or adoption. Two does not qualify as a group."

"Zach, this isn't the time."

"Sorry."


	3. Together

Note: I am pretty sure Sweets doesn't technically have an office at the Jeffersonian on the show, but in my world, he does now because since he's there half the time, his bosses just stuck him there permanently. If I am wrong about anything important (which I really hope I am not) feel free to correct me. Oh, and in this chapter, there's gonna be a lot of dialogue.

Xxx

From the moment Cam Saroyan stepped off the elevator, she knew that something was wrong. It wasn't the creepy looking college students that seemed to be everywhere she looked. It wasn't the scarily adult-looking middle school kids that were gaping at some of the grad students like the guys were Zac Efron and Robert Pattison combined. What was getting to Cam was more of a feeling. Something had changed, and she felt like she was going to be the last to know what it was.

"Booth, do you know what's going on?" she asked the first person she saw.

"What do you mean?"

"I just have this feeling something's up." Cam shrugged. "Call me crazy."

"Oh I have."

"Not the time. Have you seen Hodgins or Zach?"

"All the squints seem to be AWOL." Booth frowned. "That's weird. Usually, they're swarming. Now I can't find one."

"What about Brennan?"

"What about me?" Brennan appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Booth jumped. "Are you okay Booth? Did I startle you?"

"No you didn't."

"Then why did you jump?"

"Let's just concentrate on the missing squints." Cam cut in before they could go off into Booth-and-Brennan land, and whenever that happened, people tended to be forgotten. That didn't annoy her as much as their complete obliviousness did. Everyone knew that Booth was in love with Brennan (the coma dream and refusal to let it go afterwards had been a dead giveaway) and vice-versa. There was even a pool going with the grad students and some of the squints to see if they would ever realize anything. So far, Cam hadn't put any money on them. At the rate they were going, no one was getting paid for a long time.

"Cam's right," Booth conceded. "Maybe Sweets has an idea where they are." They made their way to his office. As they got off the elevator, Sweets and a woman were preparing to step on. He had an arm around her. And she wasn't Daisy. Booth made everyone go back in the hall, where the missing squints were assembled; watching this like it was a play.

"Who is this Dr. Sweets?" Booth shot them the G-man look that made the guilty freak out. _Affair _had sprung into his mind already. Meanwhile, Brennan was studying the young woman with a scary/intense look on her face. The aforementioned young woman backed away from her.

"Um, this is, this is, um," Sweets babbled. Brennan took hold of the woman's face.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"This young woman is related to Dr. Sweets," Brennan said. "They share similar facial features. See, their mouths, noses and eye shapes are almost identical, as are the overall shape of the head and face."

"Is she going to go all Leatherface on me?" the woman asked, as her face was still in Dr. Brennan's grip.

"Leatherface?" Cam muttered.

"Leatherface is the main antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film and comic series. His signature is to peel off the victim's faces and use them as masks for himself and occasionally a favored victim," Zach piped up. Everyone stared at him. "One of my brothers is a fan of the series."

"I've heard of him!" Brennan crowed. "The character was based on Ed Gein."

"Okay….," Cam said. "Can we please get back to work people?"

"Since when do you have a sister Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Will you please let me go?" the woman in question asked. Brennan relinquished her face. "Thank you." Introductions were hastily made by Sweets, whose face was going through several color changes a minute. "It's nice to meet y'all. I guess."

"People, we have murders to solve and bones to analyze!" Cam clapped her hands.

Xxx

For the second time that day and in eighteen years, Lance Sweets and Starbuck Mendoza were face to face. Sweets had invited her to the diner, which was one of his places. Next time, they would meet on her turf. His second promise, one that was easier to keep than the first.

"How was your day?" Sweets asked. It came out so shrinky, so squinty, so stiff that both of the burst out laughing.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Also fine. I had to field questions all day about where you came from and who you exactly are."

"I would have gladly done that instead of having to explain to the professor why I wandered away and didn't come back."

They laughed at the bizarre day and quieted. It still amazed Sweets that after years of hoping and wishing he could find her (his adoptive parents, even though he thought of them as his real parents had changed his last name, and he didn't know if her grandparents had or had not and if they had to what), they had met by accident. And with the help of Zach. Sweets noted that he owed Zach several big favors for this, even if he hadn't met to do anything.

They commenced telling each other their life stories. Sweets told her about growing up in a quiet suburb with his kind, elderly parents. They encouraged his vast mental abilities and made way for every opportunity, no matter what they had to sacrifice. He told her the madcap stories of his adolescence, which was spent in college. As there were few, he played them up to keep her smiling. As children, he hadn't seen her smile enough. Now, he would make up for it. He told her about the Jeffersonian, and she outright busted up laughing at some stories and grew solemn at others.

After him, it was her turn. Starbuck explained that her grandparents had relocated to Rockville so her grandmother could get her thyroid cancer treated. Sadly, she had died when Starbuck was 16. They were good people though. They had raised her Catholic and done everything they could to give her a normal life. As Lance thought, she didn't talk until she was five, and only started speaking freely at seven. She told him about her motley crew of friends, how she read all the time and had spent hours reading the letters, looking at the pictures and surfing the Net hoping she would find him. He learned she liked to read and dance.

They left the diner at nearly midnight. He promised to introduce her to Daisy very soon and they made plans for lunch in a few days.

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan had been on the other side of the diner, watching the pair. Booth was trying to get Brennan to understand why Sweets looked like he was about to cry.

"Imagine you knew that you had a sibling that loved you, but you have never seen them-"

"Then how do I know if they love me?"

"Stay with me Bones. Use your imagination. All you know is their name and maybe you have some old photos. Wouldn't you wonder about them constantly and when you finally meet, the fact that fantasy is reality is just…mind-blowing."

For a moment, Brennan considered this. She could understand how someone could come to that conclusion, but she couldn't see herself arriving at it. She told Booth so.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not like the Terminator Bones."

"Excuse me?"

"The Terminator? The big, killer robot that looks like a man. 'Come with me if you want to live?' Geez Bones!"

"You're saying I am a robot covered in fake human skin to give off the appearance of woman? But Booth, you know that I am a woman, you have seen me bleed-."

"I was exaggerating." She grabbed his hand by the wrist and put it on her arm. Her skin was warm. Booth could feel the blood rushing under her skin. "See. I am not a robot."

"I never said you were!"


	4. Fake

The week before Halloween was slow. Booth and Brennan had been called to Maine to investigate a mass grave and the team was still at the Jeffersonian waiting to be called. It was a slow week, as least in the bones business. The second day the two Bs were gone, a chair appeared in the hall. In it sat Alicia Gray who went by Lisey, Starbuck's best friend and anthropology major. She was here for class, spending three days in a place she was out of her element in. The 20th was her first day on the 'job'. When everyone took lunch, Starbuck stopped by and introduced her to everyone. She had been getting to know them over the past two weeks, coming by for lunch and joining them at the diner when she could. Sweets couldn't join them that day because he was at the FBI building for a meeting.

"Presenting the lovely Lisey Gray!" Starbuck did her best 'Family Feud' voice. Pointing to each in turn, Starbuck introduced the others. "Over there, we have the lovely Angela Montenegro, the least squinty of the squints and the nicest of them all. In the corner is the not so lovely Jack Hodgins, the crown prince of the lab." Starbuck paused to giggle at the look on Hodgin's face. "And next to him is my favorite squint Dr. Zach Addy, King of the Lab!" Lisey and Angela joined her in the mock round of applause. Zach blushed.

"Hello doctor," Lisey said in a stage whisper, her eyes on Zach. "Wow, he's cute."

"He's like a puppy," Angela commented.

"More like a Jonas Brother wrapped in Robert Pattinson covered in Chace Crawford." Lisey was almost drooling. Angela stared at her like she was nuts. "Wow." Lisey adjusted her chest and hair and plopped herself in the chair next to Zach, who had no idea what her game was. Hodgins did and moved to where Starbuck and Angela sat, amazed.

"How long do you think its going to take Zach to realize what's she doing?" Angela asked as Lisey giggled and Zach gave her a blank look.

"Ten bucks on within the next fifteen minutes," Starbuck stated. Angela put in ten on after fifteen and within a half hour.

"It's Zach. I'll put twenty on never," Hodgins laughed.

"You're on." Starbuck continued watching. After a lot more giggling and arm touching, she spoke again. "They're fake you know."

"I thought so," Angela knew what she meant. "With all that giggling, she should be jiggling like mad."

"They were a graduation present."

"Wow. I got a car."

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked, putting down his sandwich.

"Lisey's chest is mainly silicone," Angela explained. Hodgins gaped at the aforementioned body part, trying to see if he could discern the truth with his eyes. The silicone missiles aimed themselves at Zach's eyes. "Wow. She's forward."

"That's Lisey," Starbuck muttered, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "If he doesn't realize what she is trying to do, he's blind, deaf and paralyzed." A magenta flush appeared on her neck and upper chest, the latter visible due to her black v-neck. Angela stole a peek at the look on her face. Zach was now tucking the tag of Lisey's sweater into the garment. His fingers touched her pale skin and the woman shivered quite obviously and everyone else stifled some form of mockery.

"This is just so…"Angela giggled and buried her face in her hands. "I want to cry."

"You and me both," Hodgins muttered. Starbuck didn't speak, just picked at her Chef Boyardee and stared at the sauce. All of a sudden, she just got up and left, tossing her lunch in the trash and taking her bag. The red splattered on the black of the trash bag and Angela could hear her boots down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm going to find that out," Angela announced and followed Starbuck, who had made it to the elevator. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I hate her sometimes." Right away, Angela knew who she was talking about. "When we met, we were the only ones in the 7th grade who couldn't even wear training bras. I was completely flat. Like a little kid. She had swellings. That was the basis for our friendship. Clearly, that's shot to hell." Starbuck smiled ruefully at her A-cups. "She got the implants and dyed her hair the week after graduation. She's been spending the past three years making up for high school in spades." Starbuck didn't add the rest. How she could barely function around guys she was attracted to, unless she was drunk or high. How she had to struggle to be herself around her favorite squint. The most disappointing fact that she simply had no clue how to do anything besides say 'hello'. The courting dance had escaped her, returning only when her brain chemistry was altered. "How the hell can it be so easy for her?"

"I had braces and a side ponytail when I was a teenager," Angela said. "I was in high school in the eighties honey. I wore acid wash jeans and puff painted sweatshirts with no sleeves."

"Really? You?" Starbuck raised in eyebrow. "But, Angie…you're hot. If I swung on that side, whoa!"

"That's my point," Angela concluded. "The uglier the duckling, the prettier the swan. And you are one hell of a duck." At that moment, Angela began to scheme, the gears inside her head working like mad.

Xxx

Hodgins ended up making twenty bucks. Two hours after lunch, Lisey finally left, making a big show of waving goodbye to Zach.

"Lisey sure likes you," Hodgins commented as he bent over a microscope.

"She is rather gregarious," Zach said as he examined the nicks in the rib bones he was studying.

"Yeah, 'gregarious'," Hodgins said sarcastically. "She wants you man." Zach looked up, confusion on his face.

"I'm not following." His eyes were blank.

"Lisey finds you attractive, apparently," Vincent Nigel-Murray piped up. "Did you know that If a Sioux girl were interested in a particular young man, and was of marrying age, she might stand outside her family's tipi under close parental supervision, wrapped in a blanket and wait for him to come by. When the man approached, she would open her blanket. If he accepted her invitation and stepped inside the circle of her blanket, it showed his intention of courting her for marriage, and preparations began." In response, the other two stared at him. "It's very similar to what this Lisey girl is doing."

"Let's hope she doesn't open her blanket," Hodgins commented.

"Are you being metaphoric?" Zach asked.

"I really hope so."

Zach turned back to his work and thought of many things. Lisey was attractive. There was a pleasant symmetry to her face that some men might find sexually simulating. But, she wasn't his type. There was a cheapness about her, now that he thought of it. A cheapness that reminded him of someone else. Someone he couldn't let himself think about. Instead, he willed his mind to think of something else. The next thought Zach had almost made him drop the bones he held in his gloved hand.

Meanwhile, Starbuck was on the 46, taking the bus back to her house after her sociology class. The book she was immersed in was Brennan's. she had been able to buy it for only 50 cents at a thrift store. It wasn't bad. Better than most of the paperbacks she found in the place. As she reached to pull the cord to signal her desire to get off the bus, she caught the smell on her wrist. Her own perfume, Follow Me. After wearing it for three years, she had almost forgotten what it smelled like. This led her to think of something and someone else entirely.

_It was a late night. Everyone was getting ready to leave for the night. Starbuck was sitting with Zach while she waited for her brother and Zach was waiting for Hodgins. She was starting to get droopy, as she had spent most of the day on her feet. _

"_Is it okay if I rest on you?" Starbuck whispered. Her warm breath washed over his ear. _

"_What do you mean?" Zach asked. Their forearms were pressed together, and he could smell her. Something soft and flowery._

"_Put my head on your shoulder, close my eyes, that kind of rest," Starbuck explained._

"_I do not see why not," Zach shuffled and she leaned onto his side, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Her eyes closed and Zach stared down at her. For a few minutes, he watched her 'rest', eyelids twitching, and her fingers resting on his thigh. He could smell her neck from his position. Perfume, not terribly expensive, but not cheap. An idle hand went to a flyaway curl that was on him. He began to twirl it around his finger._

"_Ahem," Hodgins coughed. Zach jumped and Starbuck awoke. "Let's go. Game's on in thirty."_

"_What game?" Zach asked as he gathered his things. Starbuck whispered goodbye and closed her eyes again, leaning her head on the wall._

"_Don't even think about it," Hodgins said as they walked out of the Jeffersonian. _

"_Think about what?" Zach asked. Hodgins just shook his head. "I don't follow you."_


	5. Poetry in Motion

_Hands that have touched death_

_Now touch me_

_Long, analytical fingers_

_Tangled in my mermaid's curls_

"What are you writing?" Angela asked, leaning over Starbuck's shoulder. The younger woman shrieked and jumped, slamming the cover of her red and white composition book onto her fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Starbuck pulled her fingers from her notebook. "So, who's coming?"

"I was able to get Hodgins and Zach to come," Angela said. "I had to promise Hodgins women in sports bras. They're waiting downstairs." Starbuck laughed.

October was coming to a close, and with the end of the month came the return of normalcy. Lisey left, and according to Starbuck, was now after a man in her English class. Booth and Brennan came back from Maine, still as close and as oblivious as ever. The only strange thing was the weather. An Indian summer had decided to pop up the week of Halloween. Not that anyone was complaining. In fact, lunch that day was going to be outside.

"Well then," Starbuck stood and ripped a page from her notebook. "Let's roll." She threw it at the garbage can. It landed on top of a box, rolling precariously.

Downstairs, the two squints were waiting with Sweets, much to his sister's delight. She flung her arms around his neck. They hadn't seen each other in three days, so this was a pleasant surprise. They walked to the park, chattering a mile a minutes about random subjects.

When they got to the park, Angela's part of the bargain was held up almost right away when a leggy woman in tiny shorts and a sports bra ran past where their blanket was set up. Hodgins almost spilled all over himself. Angela laughed at him. Zach ate quietly, observing the others. While Angela and Hodgins checked out the many joggers that ran past them, Starbuck and Sweets talked about something related their lives outside the Jeffersonian. For a moment, Zach wondered what his life would be like if he had what some would call an 'actual life'. It wasn't that he hated the one he was leading now. He enjoyed his work and when he was home, there was always something to amuse him. But, everyone else seemed to have a bigger world. Hodgins had women, Angela had art, and Sweets had his family, a girlfriend and surely some other interests. Maybe if his own family was closer, Zach mused, he could build a social existence around them. Although some studies showed that one must have interests outside the family to be truly well rounded.

A while into his musings, someone poked him in the stomach, poked him out of his thoughts. Starbuck lay flat on her back beside him, her hand raised to poke him. Zach realized they were the only ones there. He asked her where the others went.

"Dude, you zoned out. Angie and Hodgins went to get ice cream and Lance and Daisy had a 'lunch date'," Starbuck said. "And I ate too much to be bothered to move." She smiled up at him, a lazy cat's smile Zach found appealing. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"I meant, how are you? How are things?" Starbuck asked.

"They are fine," Zach answered.

"Just fine? No ladies in your orbit?" Starbuck joked. Zach shook his head. "Well, your time will come."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's something my grandma used to say. Whenever I would complain that the boys at school didn't like me, that they only liked the pretty girls, the ones with big boobs and who probably weren't covered in scars, she would just smile and say 'One day sweetie, your time will come'. The same holds true for you Zach. One day, there'll be a girl who will see past the social ineptness, the fact that you live above a garage and love you for who you are."

"That's an interesting hypothesis," Zach said after a pause. In response, Starbuck swatted him on the leg. "What was that for?"

"I give you my best speech and all you got is that?" she was smiling, so he could conclude she was facetious. He peered down at her. There was no reason that she shouldn't be seen as viable sexual partner. As he noticed some time ago, there was pleasant symmetry to her face, which was one of the initial things men searching for a mate looked for. Zach told her so and Starbuck smiled, after processing it for a while.

"Thanks Z-man," she said and shifted to rest her head on him, her head resting on his thigh. "You mind?"

"No." It was part of their social pattern. She would rest on him and he would occasionally touch her in a non-sexual way. (Note: In the previous chapter, it was written that Starbuck is shy around most hot men. But, as she sees Zach as more of a friend/geek aka, not a sexually viable partner, she can treat him the way she treats most of her friends. As the attraction builds, if it does, it will become harder.) Today, he stroked her shoulder, which was bare thanks to the weather.

"Um, guys?" Angela said. "We gotta get back soon." The pair rolled apart, not knowing they were both turning pink. As Angela watched their awkward little dance, the gears in her brain turned and turned once again.

Xxx

_Hands that have touched death_

_Now touch me._

_Long, analytical fingers_

_Tangled in my mermaid's curls._

_Cold, soft palms_

_Cup my jaw._

_Soft, pink tinged lips_

_Move over my skin,_

"What are you reading?" Brennan asked. Booth was holding a piece of wrinkled paper in his hand.

"I think it's a poem," Booth said and handed it to her. "But it doesn't seem to make any sense."

"Let me see," Brennan motioned for Booth to hand it over to her.

_Not to kiss or suckle,_

_But to whisper in the dead tongue, _

_Hiss against my burning skin_

_The name of every little part of me._

_Long, once clumsy legs_

_Wrap around my own_

_Like ivy around a hidden corpse._

_My shaking hands grip_

_The softness at the crown of his head_

_Drawing him upwards to look into the inferno_

_In those glittering eyes._

"This is an erotic poem," Brennan said plainly.

"What? Really?" Booth asked.

"The language is quiet clear," Brennan explained. "The authors writes about physical contact with the object of her desire."

"How do you know it was written by a woman?" Booth asked.

"'Mermaid's curls' implies that the author has curly hair that can be gripped, while 'suckle' implies that the narrator has breasts, as in most sexual relations the role of the male nipple is minimal."

"What are you talking about?" Sweets sat down. Booth explained that he had found the poem by the trash and had, for some reason, decided to read it. Brennan kicked in with her own analysis. Sweets sat and listened. He skimmed it over.

"A woman wrote this," Sweets concluded.

"I told you," Brennan smirked.

"The purple gel pen was a dead-giveaway," Sweets smiled. "A sexually inexperienced one at that. If this is a fantasy, which is most likely, then she revels in her ability to seduce a man."

"So, who the hell wrote it?" Booth asked.

Xxx

"So who do you think wrote the poem?" Angela asked Hodgins over lunch. By the next afternoon, the story of the little erotic poem found in the hall had spread and now was the lunchtime discussion.

"Not me," Hodgins answered. "And it wasn't you, was it?"

"No!" Angela said. "So, who do you think wrote it?"

"Well, Brennan isn't the poet type, and Cam wouldn't leave it lying around," Hodgins said. "Daisy…well we know Daisy couldn't write something like this. The guys are out, so…" Hodgins pondered the current conundrum. "Well, maybe we'll never know."

"Hey guys," Starbuck greeted them. "What's up?"

"Someone here likes to write," Hodgins said. One of her eyebrow's arched. He then told her the story of the poem. Then, he resumed his lunch. The other two didn't see Starbuck blanch and take her lunch from her bag with shaking hands.

"So, is that all that's been going on?" Starbuck joked.

"Pretty much," Angela said. They ate in silence for a bit until Starbuck's cell phone rang the theme from Friday the 13th.

"Hey," she said. "Okay, 306 Washington Street? Lemme write it down." She pulled a pen from her hoodie pocket and wrote the address on her hand. "See you then."

As Starbuck reached to grab a napkin, Angela noticed the writing on her hand.

It was in purple ink. The pieces fell together soon after that. Yesterday, Starbuck had thrown a piece of paper away. She had a purple pen.

"Well, I gotta get to class," Starbuck said after 15 minutes of random conversation. As soon as she left the room, Angela turned to Hodgins.

"I know who wrote that poem," she said, her eyes glittering.

"Who?"

"Starbuck."

Hodgins turned white and then red. "Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know. Not you, since you're…you. And it wasn't me since I'm not her type. And she hasn't met a lot of the grad students." Angela tapped her finger on her cheek. "Oh…my…god." Her eyes widened. "Zach."

"Zach? Really?" Hodgins raised an eyebrow. "Angela, you do realize we're talking about Zach Uriah Addy, super-squint and mega geek."

"They're really close and yesterday, they were practically hooking up in the park," Angela countered. "See my point?"

"But…Zach…Starbuck," Hodgins said, his face screwed up. "Ew."

"I think it's cute."

"You would."


	6. Build Me Up Buttercup

The house was two stories. Part brick, part yellow siding. There was a handmade swing on the only tree in the front yard, if one could call a wooden board held up by parallel ropes a swing. The bushes were meticulously trimmed. It looked like a good home. But Sweets knew better than most how deceiving appearances could be.

When Starbuck answered the door, Sweets was reminded of their mother on Sunday mornings. Her face was scrubbed clean, free of makeup and her nose stud removed. She wore a plain white dress and her wild hair was combed back and into the exact same kind of bun that their mother would put her hair in when she went to church. Sweets didn't start appreciating the irony until he was a teenager. On Sundays, she would leave them at the house, either with whatever trash that had been crashing or one of their fathers. His father more often hers, since Starbuck's father had disappeared when they were small.

"You…," Sweets stammered.

"I look like her, don't I?" Sweets nodded. "That would make sense. After all, we resemble each other, and we only have one parent in common. Therefore, a physical resemblance to that parent wouldn't be implausible."

"You have been spending too much time with the squints," Sweets laughed. The tension broke and she let him in. The walls were covered in photographs of both Starbuck and her father.

"My father's name was Miguel. He was my age when he disappeared. You were four. I was eleven months old. Before he met our mother, he had been enrolled at Stanford. He wanted to be a doctor, save lives." Starbuck turned to Sweets. "I thought you should know. My grandfather will mention it whenever he can. It's best you know the basics."

"When you refer to your father, it's very detached," Sweets said.

"I never knew him. My grandfather is the only father I have ever known."

In the next room, the TV was blaring an old western. John Wayne was on screen, strutting around and speaking…Spanish.

"_Papi_ doesn't like English. Oh, he can speak it, but he only does so when he absolutely has to." Starbuck hissed. "[Translate into Spanish: Papi, my brother is here for dinner. Say hello.]" The man stood up. His skin was weathered and his eyes were green. On top of his white hair, he wore a green and khaki baseball cap.

"[So this is the son of the whore.]" The man said, staring Sweet dead in the eyes.

"[Papi, do not talk to him like that! Lance is a good man. And we came from the same woman.]"

"[But you do not have the same father.]"

From the tone of their voices, Sweets could tell that this was an old argument. Starbuck's fists were clenched at her side and Raul Mendoza was giving him the stink-eye.

"[He has devoted his life to stopping people like our mother and his father. He was raised by people like you and Mami. They're gone now. I am all he has.]"

"[Fine baby doll]." Raul gave Sweets one last look and they sat down to eat.

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were having dinner after wrapping up their day. The maî·re d' that had seated them kept smiling at them.

"Why are you smiling?" Booth asked.

"You are just such a cute couple, it's…" the maître d' then proceeded to squeal. Brennan gave him an odd look and stepped away a bit.

"Oh, we're not together," she said.

"I mean, we're together, but not that way," Booth added. "We're just friends."

"And colleagues."

"Yeah, and colleagues."

"There is no sexual relationship whatsoever."

"Okay," the maître d' said quickly. "I'm sorry for asking." He edged away from them and went back to his station, where one of the waiters was waiting for him. "Nope. You were so wrong Marco."

"But the sexual tension…"

"Bigger than Pam Anderson's globes."

"That was…"

"Sorry. I know you hate hetero illusions."

Booth and Brennan ordered their food, having no idea that the waiter had lost ten dollars betting on whether or not they were knocking boots.

"That maî·tre d' was way out of line, wasn't he?" Booth said.

"Not really. From what I have gathered, we seem like a sexually compatible pair. This isn't the first time it's happened Booth. Even members of our families suspect we are involved."

"But, that's ridiculous Bones? You and me?"

"What's so ridiculous about it? I'm an attractive woman, and you are an attractive man. Why can't we be in a sexual relationship?"

"Because…because," Booth stammered. Brennan just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Because, Bones, it's us. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do." Bones stared intently at her menu.

Xxx

The next morning, Angela could tell right away not all was well in the lab. Brennan was in a weird mood, glaring at everything and putting things down a little too hard. Plus, she was ignoring Booth, a dead giveaway that something was wrong. So, Angela pulled him aside to ask him what he did.

"Why do you think I had something to do with it?" Booth asked. Angela gave him The Look. "Okay, maybe she's upset about something that happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"The maî·tre d' at the restaurant we went to last night thought we were a couple. I said that was crazy talk and she froze up, starting acting like that."

"Not a great idea Booth."

"Why?"

"You rejected her. Men have been doing that to Brennan forever. You basically said that she isn't good enough for you, that you could do better."

"Now that's crazy talk Angela. Look at her," Booth looked over Angela to watch Brennan work for a few seconds. "She's beautiful and smart. Plus, she's accomplished and it doesn't hurt that she's loaded."

"Then apologize." Angela pretended that Booth didn't have that romantic hero look in his eyes, like he wanted to sweep everything off the lab table and take Brennan right then and there. Good thing he wasn't going to, because Brennan would be the last thing he would ever do because Cam would kill him. Humming, Angela made her way to Zach and Hodgins.

"Booth is in love with Brennan," she said.

"I knew that," both men said in unison.

"So did I, but now I'm certain. And Brennan totally feels the same way." That got their attention and she told them the whole story. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing," Zach said. "Prying into the sexual lives of others rarely leads to anything good." He picked up his tray and made his way over to Cam, so he could report his findings. Hodgins turned to Angela.

"We are not going to hook him up with Sweets' sister," he said in a warning voice. "That would be prying."

"I was thinking of prying into Booth and Brennan," Angela said. "What? They need a push."

"Not going to disagree with you on that one Ange."

"But if Zach and Starbuck need a push…"

"That may not be such a good idea. After what Naomi did to him, he may not be ready for dating."

"It's not like I'm going to throw him in a bar with a nametag on his forehead that says 'Hi, my name is Zach and I'm single'. Plus, after what Naomi did, Zach deserves to be happy." Behind them, they heard a cough. Zach had been standing there long enough to hear the last sentence. "Oh Zach…I'm so sorry."

He walked away.

Xxx

"They said I would find you here," Starbuck said. Zach had chosen to take his lunch in the lounge-type area that overlooked the lab. He was alone, eating his macaroni and cheese and staring at nothing.

"Why are you here?" Zach asked, not looking at her.

"Because I wanted to see you." The weight of the loveseat he was sitting on shifted as Starbuck sat next to him. "Isn't that a valid reason?"

"That depends on why you wanted to see me." Zach heard her exasperated sigh. "Very few people chose to socialize with me for no reason."

"Well, I am one," Starbuck said. "I am here to cheer you up Dr. Addy." she added cheerfully. "They told me what happened."

"That my ex-girlfriend was the apprentice of a cannibalistic serial killer and she almost framed me for several murders? That she also tried to blow me up and that caused the damage to my hand?" From the look on her face, Zach knew this was the first time she was hearing of it.

"Um, no. Angie and Hodgins just told me that they mentioned your ex-girlfriend and you were upset about it." She took his scarred hand and stroked the scars. "Did you love her?"

"At the time, I believed I was. But now, my mind is free of a sexual fog and I realize that I was not. Besides, there are so many definitions of love that one can not truly be in love, as there are so many variations." Unknown to them, Booth was right behind them and had stopped to listen.

"'Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, it is not pompous it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrong-doing, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.'"

"Why did you just recite a passage First Corinthians?"

"You know your Bible."

"My mother made me endure Sunday school in my youth." Starbuck made an 'ah' sound and he turned towards her. There was something different about her. It took him a second to notice that she had done something to her hair. It now hung long and straight, to her chest. "You look different," Zach stated.

"I was supposed to be Uhura for Halloween, but my friend canceled our plans at the last moment."

"I plan to be Spock," Zach volunteered.

"Cool. You totally have the whole Vulcan thing down. Though, appearance-wise you look move like Chekov in the re-vamp."

"If you accompany me to the Jeffersonian's Halloween ball, then you could still be Uhura," Zach blurted out. "I was given two tickets and we can go as friends. Everyone else will be in some form of a pair and you have no plans…" He continued to babble on for a few moments until Starbuck poked him with her fork.

"Sure," Starbuck smiled. "Why not?"

Xxx

Watching the kids had given Booth an idea. He ran to Brennan's office and almost into the doctor herself.

"What is it Booth?" she asked, clearly still annoyed with him.

"Will you accompany me to the Halloween ball?" Booth asked and executed a mock bow.

"Booth, you do realize that the ball is tomorrow? I could already have an escort or I could have decided not to go."

"You forget that I'm your partner Bones," Booth chuckled. "I know you're going to the ball because you told me you're going as Lois Lane. And you would have mentioned a date. C'mon Bones, let me make it up to you."

"Fine," Brennan agreed. "But it's strictly platonic."

"That's okay with me."


	7. Monster Mash

"You did what?" Hodgins asked, forgetting the dirt he was examining.

"I asked Starbuck to attend tomorrow night's ball with me," Zach's eyes were still on the skull he was checking for marks or nicks. "Do you see anything here Fisher?"

"I see what appear to be several chips in the bone, possibly made by a thin, pointed object," Fisher said. "Who's Starbuck?"

"Sweet's sister," Zach said. "I'll magnify this, to try and determine the size and shape of the weapon."

"Is she hot?" Fisher hissed to Hodgins.

"Not bad. A solid seven, maybe seven and a half," Hodgins replied. "Okay, I found what appear to be cheap iron, leather and cotton particulates in the dirt near the skull. What would all that put together make?"

"Maybe jewelry," Fisher offered. They pondered this for a while until Zach came back with the measurements of the chips. They were about two centimeters at the widest, but the deeper they went it, the smaller the wound path got until it was a quarter of a centimeter.

"Hey, wasn't the victim 'Goth'?" Fisher said.

"Those spike bracelets," Hodgins picked up on the train of thought. "Maybe one of his friends got pissed at him and hit on the top of his head."

"But that wouldn't have killed him," Zach said. "Cause of death was a broken neck from when he was thrown into the sewer through the storm drain."

"Okay, picture this," Hodgins said. "They're fighting, there's some shoving going on. Then, the killer brings down his forearm onto Greg's (dead guy) head. He's down for the count. Thinking he killed him, the killer gets someone to help him take the body to the nearby storm drain. They roll him in, but he's alive. So, when he falls in, his neck snaps."

"The angle of the wounds might be able to tell us the height of the killer," Fisher added. All three men gave each other looks that said the same thing.

It was time for an experiment.

They were able to procure several spiked bracelets and a mock head. They gathered everyone they could to assist them. In the end, they were able to get Cam, Angela, Brennan, Sweets and Starbuck to beat the dummy over the head.

"Is that her?" Fisher asked while Angela tried to slam her arm on the fake head, but kept missing.

"Yeah," Hodgins said. Next was Starbuck who slipped on the cuff and started to beat the dummy over the head. Fisher sidled up to Zach.

"So, that's the girl you're attempting to impress by taking her to the display of grandeur that is the Jeffersonian Halloween ball?"

"I am not trying to impress her," Zach said.

"So, you are taking this woman to a ball in a platonic fashion? You aren't trying to have sex with her?"

"No," Zach stared at him like he was crazy. "Why would I want do that to a friend?"

"Because sexual intercourse is one of the very few true joys in this life," Fisher said slowly, as if Zach was mentally challenged. While Zach pondered this, Fisher moved onto Sweets, who had finished beating the head.

"Is it okay if I have sex with your sister?" Fisher asked.

"No!" Sweets cried. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because, at the moment, you and I are friends," Fisher answered. "And I was being courteous."

Xxx

They wrapped up the case within twelve hours. The killer had been someone around Cam's height and weight, but it turned out to be a male, the victim's roommate, who he had fought with over money and drugs when he was killed. By six the following evening, almost everyone attending the ball was gathered around the entrance to the ballroom. The only one missing the ball was Cam, who was choosing to spend Halloween supervising a party her daughter was throwing at her house. Sweets, Daisy and Starbuck hadn't arrived yet.

It was a sight, even without Cam. Lois Lane and a flapper (Angela) conversed while Indiana Jones (Hodgins) and who appeared to be one of Hoover's G-men (Booth) stared at the former pair and acted like they weren't. Spock (Zach) was pacing, staring at the door. At 6:02, the trio arrived, with Uhura removing her nose stud and Lancelot and Guinevere trying to walk quickly in their elaborate costumes.

"Well, here we go," Booth announced and held out his arm for Brennan, who took it.

"My lady," Sweets said to Daisy and they followed Booth and Brennan. Hodgins and Angela entered arm-in-arm, more out of habit than anything else. Unsure of what social protocol to follow, Zach and Starbuck stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well, we can't enter separately," Starbuck said.

"I concur," Zach responded. "Our costumes are meant to pair us together. It would make little sense if we did so. It would be like if Dr. Sweets and Daisy entered separately." Neither mentioned bringing up the obvious. That would be the real life sexual relationship between Sweets and Daisy and the fictional relationships between Lancelot and Guinevere and Uhura and Spock. And in their case, there was no such relationship. They were merely in costume. So why was his heart pounding and why were her palms sweating?

"Come on in you guys!" Daisy popped her head out. "The head of the Medieval History department is trying to get people to do a hora. Come on!"

Taking a deep breath, Zach offered Starbuck his arm. She smiled and accepted, entering the ball with her prince.

Two hours later…

"My feet are killing me," Angela announced as she took a seat next to Hodgins.

"That is why I wore comfortable shoes," he said.

"You haven't moved from your seat in over an hour," Angela reminded him. "You owe me a dance."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm sure you owe me a favor."

"Okay then. One dance and then I get back to the mini-quiches."

"You're a pig." They both laughed and walked towards the dance floor. The music's tone suddenly changed. The music became slower, couples started to dance much closer than they had during the previous song. For a second, they stood their awkwardly, unsure of their next moves. This could have one of two consequences. Old feelings could come back, and things would get weird. Or, nothing could happen and life would go on the same as always.

They decided that the latter was most likely. Hodgins put his hands around her waist. Angela put her hands around his neck. And they began to sway, their middle occasionally brushing together. To take her mind off of that, Angela began to scope out the crowd.

A few yards away, Booth and Brennan were dancing so closely, they were almost the same person. His head was bent low to whisper in her ear and she was smiling, but her smile was small, the secret smile of someone in love. Angela pointed this out to her dance partner, who just rolled his eyes.

"You see romance every where you go," Hodgins sighed.

"What do you call that then?" Angela challenged him, using her head to gesture to Booth and Brennan.

"Maybe you're right, but it isn't like everyone here is in love with who they brought." They spun again and she saw Zach and Starbuck, not dancing, but talking. Angela remembered Zach saying he couldn't dance. That wasn't a surprise. At the table, both heads were bent low, Zach trying to keep his Spock wig from sliding off. Starbuck's hand was on his arm and his on her leg. She suddenly tugged him up, half-dragging him onto the dance floor.

"I think Zach is going to dance," Angela whispered.

"No way," Hodgins spun them again so he could see. "Aw man, I gotta see this."

"So do I," Angela argued. The two Trekkies stood awkwardly for a moment, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. They spoke and moved closer and closer. Angela made an 'aw' sound at the sight of them. They looked like middle school kids trying to slow dance without pissing off the teachers.

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were dancing as well, but theirs was more adult, more polished than Zach and Starbuck's almost adolescent way of moving.

"You look beautiful Bones," Booth whispered as they spun under the bright lights.

"And you look very handsome as a…what are you exactly?"

"I am one of Hoover's g-men."

"You're a fifties version of yourself then?"

"Yes. No. Bones, just take the compliment, will ya? Not everything as to turn into a Q&A session. If I wanted that, I would have asked Sweets to dance with me. But, you're prettier than he is, so you won."

"What did I win?" Brennan's eyebrows furrowed. Booth sighed. "You didn't answer me Booth. What did I win?"

"Me," he said. The song ended and he kissed her on the cheek. "I meant it Bones. You do look beautiful tonight."


	8. All Saint'sD Day

Author's Note: The return of Lisey, the squint-molester! My friend, on whom Lisey was based, read this fic and asked me 'Why am I a one-shot squint molester? That is so not boss'. So, Lisey will start popping up, but will be less slutty and more like the Angela of Starbuck's little non-squint squad. Also, the introduction of Emma, who is like Starbuck's apprentice.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bones_ nor do I make any money off of this work. I do not own any characters except for Starbuck and her various associates. Though Zach Addy is the perfect Christmas gift.

Xxx

"So how was the ball Cinderella?" Lisey asked Starbuck the next morning when the latter came into work to clock in. Both worked at a Hot Topic in the local mall. "You get beamed up?"

"Dude, Scotty did the beaming up not Spock," another friend/co-worker, Emma Walker said from behind a stack of Converse boxes. She was the youngest of the trio at eighteen, with dark hair she had most recently dyed blue and skin almost the same color as Starbuck's. "So, did you get 'beamed up' so to speak?" Emma asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

"You talk like a squint," Starbuck said.

"What's a squint?" Emma asked as they began to put out the new shoes. Lisey laughed, sending Rockstar through her nose.

"Oh yeah, Emme, you do! You're kind of like our version of that curly haired, not so hot dude," she said.

"His name's Hodgins," Starbuck cut in.

"Speaking of squints, how was yours?"

"Lisey, Zach is not my squint. He's my friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Which means our relationship is non-sexual. Like us, only he's a guy."

"And very, very cute," Lisey added.

"How cute?" Emma asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Picture Shia LaBeouf wrapped in Justin Long drizzled with Chris Pine. With a few dashes of that nerdy guy from _The Breakfast Club."_

"Wow. Can I have him?" Emma joked. Starbuck rolled her eyes. "So, if I can't have him, are you going to?"

"Zach and I are just friends," Starbuck reiterated. "He doesn't see me that way. To him, I'm just his friend's kid sister."

"So many romantic comedies start like that," Lisey pointed out. "Then, a series of whacky events, then WHAM! Y'all are beamed up."

"Please stop ruining _Star Trek _you freak," Emma begged. "But, I have to say, she is right. For once. Why don't you go for it?"

"His last girlfriend had freaking doctorate. She was smart and hot. Granted, she was also a complete psycho, but you get the point. Never in a million years would Zach go for me." She said the last bit with a hint of melancholy and started to sort the shoes by color. "I'm just…ordinary."

It seemed like November 1st was 'We're Just Friends' day. While Starbuck attempted to fend off her rabid co-workers, Zach was having a very similar experience with Hodgins and Angela. On Sundays, Zach and Hodgins ate lunch at the main house together and that particular Sunday, Angela was joining them. Apparently, she had been unable to get herself home the night before and out of a sense of duty, Hodgins and Booth had loaded her into the backseat of Hodgin's car and Hodgins had taken her home. So there they were, having lunch and talking. Everything was going well until Angela brought up the ball.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Zach said and resumed his consumption of mac and cheese.

"I'm guessing your hangover is gone," Hodgins tried to dissuade Angela from continuing this line of questioning.

"Yep," she said, flashing him a look saying she knew of his intent. "So, what did Starbuck think of the ball? I didn't get to say goodbye."

"We drove her home, but you were unconscious in the back seat, so you didn't speak to her. I walked her to her front door. We had a brief conversation, during which she said I was a great date and we agreed to meet for dinner at the diner tonight. She will be picking me up at six this evening. Then, she hugged me and I went back to the car."

"That's it?"

"Yes. We are just friends. No one seems to understand that."

"Okay, let's say you knew she was attracted to you. Would you make a move?"

"But she isn't attracted to me. If she was then I would know." Neither Angela or Hodgins wanted to point out that he wouldn't know even if she was naked and doing the Chicken Dance right in front of him.

"But she asked you out," Angela insisted.

"It's just dinner," Zach shrugged. "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan go out to dinner quite often." The other two exchanged looks. Clearly this boy lived in his own little world, a world where people didn't harbor secret crushes or were indirect. A world with sharply defined edges.

"It must be nice on his planet," Hodgins muttered under his breath.

Miles away, Booth was spending Sunday with Parker and Hank. They were at a family restaurant, Parker playing with his place mat and Booth telling both about the previous evening.

"So, when do I get to meet this bone lady?" Hank asked.

"Whenever you want Pops," Booth smiled.

"You'll like her Pops! She's always super-nice. Bones lets me and Dad use her pool!" Parker piped up, the simple maze before him now forgotten in lieu of Bones.

"Really?" Hank raised an eyebrow at his slowing blushing grandson. "You've met this bone lady?"

"Lots of times," Parker said matter-of-factly. "She and my dad are really good friends. They eat dinner together a lot and sometimes we all eat together." He slid off his seat. "I have to use the bathroom." As soon as he was out of earshot, Hank turned on his grandson.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Don't 'what' me, Seely," Hank said. "So, what's going on between you and the bone lady? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Booth protested. "We're just friends."

"You have dinner with this woman, you see her every day, you never shut up about her," Hank began to recite the list. "For crying out loud, she's met Parker. If she isn't your girlfriend, then you better make sure she knows that."

"Bones is very professional," Booth said. There was no way he was telling Hank about the coma dream or Brennan asking him to give her some of his sperm.

"And you got a nickname for her. Not the best one out there, but still a nickname," Hank finished the list. "That's half of the relationship criteria right there."

"What's the other half?" Booth asked.

"Sex. You sleeping with her?"

"No! Pops!" Booth turned red. "We're just friends."

"Sure," Pops muttered under his breath just as Parker came back. "And I'm John F. Kennedy."


	9. The Non Date

"Have fun on your date," Hodgins said as Zach walked down the drive to meet Starbuck's car.

"It's not a date," Zach reminded him. Starbuck's car was a black El Camino with a slight dent in the passenger side door. She was in the driver's seat and Lisey and a girl with blue hair sat in the bed of the car, the latter smoking a cigarette while Lisey talked to Starbuck through the window between the bed and the interior of the car. He slowly opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Zacaroni," Starbuck greeted him. He recoiled a bit from Lisey when she smiled at him. "You know Lisey and that's Emma. Sorry they're here, but they needed a ride to something."

"So you're Zach," Emma said and shoved Lisey out of the way so she could poke her head through the window. With her came the smell of cigarette smoke, which made Zach cough violently. "Why don't you drive?"

"If you understood the mechanics of the average automobile, you would be afraid to drive as well," Zach answered.

"Funny," Emma muttered and retreated to the bed to lie down and continue smoking. Lisey did the same thing, sans the smoking and then they were off. As they stopped at a stop sign, Zach noticed the copious amounts of glitter in Starbuck's curls, on her shoulders and arms.

"Why are you covered in glitter?" he asked.

"We had to start putting out New Moon stuff and Lisey got carried away with some glitter we found in the back room," Starbuck lifted one of her hands from the wheel to give Lisey the finger.

"What's 'New Moon'?" Zach asked.

"A really stupid movie about vampires," Starbuck muttered at the same time Lisey shouted from the bed "The second movie in the greatest love saga of all time!" and Emma shouted what sounded like "Team Jacob!".

The rest of the drive was idle chitchat and some shouted comments from the back. Lisey and Emma were dropped off at an apartment building a few blocks from the diner.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lisey said.

"[Be careful. You never know who the bad guys are]." Emma muttered in an ominous tone. Starbuck waited until her friends were safely inside the building and drove to the diner. They sat in Zach's usual booth and ordered. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Starbuck playing with her hair and Zach staring at the tabletop.

"So, how did you wind up at the Jeffersonian?" Starbuck asked.

"I had always been interested in the areas the forensic anthropology encompassed. When the position opened up at the Jeffersonian opened up, I had to take it. Working with Dr. Brennan seemed like it would be a dream come true. And it turned out to be just that."

"Sounds like you had it all figured out pretty early," Starbuck said.

"I guess I did," Zach said. Their food came and they started eating. For a while, the only sounds coming from their table were the sounds of chewing and the sounds of their cutlery clinking on the dishes. After enough food was consumed, their discussion turned to other topics, like television shows and movies they both liked and current events. They both stayed away from personal things. After their dinner, they paid and left. For a while, they sat in the parking lot, slightly agonizing about what to do next.

"Hey," Starbuck said. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"What do you mean by 'somewhere'?" Zach asked.

"It's a surprise," Starbuck turned to him. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you somewhat," Zach answered.

"Then let's go," Starbuck started the car and they were off. "Do you mind music?"

"No," Zach said. Starbuck reached a hand across his lap to push the glove compartment open. She randomly grabbed a CD labeled 'Emma's Mix' and pushed it into the CD drive. As her hand had drawn back, it had brushed across Zach's thighs. "This is a nineteen eighties vehicle. How do you have the ability to play compact discs?"

"I got a new stereo for my 18th birthday," Starbuck stated. "This was my dad's car. He got it for his 18th birthday." While they waited at a red light, she pushed a few buttons. 'The Geeks Get the Girls' started playing. Starbuck began to hum and Zach drummed his fingers on his legs.

A little under an hour later, they arrived at the now dark Corydon Creek Nature Center.

"This place appears to be closed," Zach said.

"It is," Starbuck started up the slight hill. "But, its cool when it's closed." She parked the car on the grass by the creek.

"Why are we here?" Zach asked.

"The stars," Starbuck answered. She turned off the car, pulled a small CD player from under the front seat and put in a CD. "C'mon." They got out of the car. Starbuck lay in the bed and Zach stood by it. Starbuck grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Zach fell over the side, flopping onto his face. "Oh crap! Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said. They lay on a blanket and stared up at the sky. "The stars are quiet impressive."

"They are," Starbuck whispered and turned on the CD player. "So, what's your family like?"

"I have seven siblings and two parents," Zach said. "And several nieces and nephews. My paternal grandparents are both deceased as is my maternal grandfather. They all live in Michigan."

"Do you miss them?"

"On occasion. But I visit whenever I can. They may not understand me but they are my family and they love me." Starbuck rolled on her side to face him.

"What do you mean they don't understand you?" she asked. Zach turned his head. Their faces were less than six inches apart.

"I work with death on a regular basis," Zach shrugged. "My family doesn't understand why I would choose to do so." Starbuck made a sound of affirmation. "From what I know, you have a very small family."

"Lance and my grandfather are all I have. Well, I suppose one must count my birth mother, but she can't do much parenting from behind bars. And I have some distant cousins, but they're in Texas."

"What did your mother do exactly?"

"My birth mother and Lance's father killed our 85 year old next door neighbor for her pain killers and they may have killed my father. They never found a body." Starbuck bowed her head, sighing. "They also abused us. Horrific, Sybil-like stuff." For a moment, she rolled away to turn up the volume. "I love this part." Then, she began to sing. "_My love is a fever/Come on, touch my skin/they all think I'm easy/ Well I'm easy, cause I let them win."_ Zach reached out to touch her shoulder, the one with the tattoo. "What are you doing?" Starbuck jerked away.

"I thought I saw an insect," he said. "Possibly a wood louse."

"Oh," Starbuck muttered. She rolled back to her original position. They both knew he was lying. But it was better that they let it die. They were friends. Nothing more could happen. Both of them had been run over too many times, betrayed and emotionally mutilated. And this friendship was so easy, uncomplicated. They couldn't ruin it

"My parents made me take singing lessons as a child. They thought it would socially integrate me. It failed."

"Sing for me Dr. Addy," Starbuck's easy grin returned. "I gotta hear this."

"_If ever I would leave you/It wouldn't be in summer./Seeing you in summer I never would go./Your hair streaked with sun-light,/Your lips red as flame,/Your face witha luster/ that puts gold to shame!"_"Wow," she said. "Amazing." She clapped and laughed. "Awe-inspiring." They were at the nature center until ten. Then, she drove him home.

"I had a good time tonight," Zach said.

"Me too," Starbuck stopped at the door of his apartment. "I'll see you the next time I come by for lunch."

"Alright." Quicker than his reflexes, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you." And like that, she was gone, heading for her car like a wraith.

"Good-bye."

Xxx

The next morning, Zach was able to avoid any of Hodgins' questions until they got to the lab. At the lab, there really was no place to hide from Hodgins or Angela, who also seemed hell-bent on knowing what had happened the night before.

"It wasn't a date," Zach insisted at he examined some bones from a West Virginia mine shaft.

"So if it wasn't a date, you can tell us about it," Hodgins said.

"He has a point," Wendell offered.

"We went to dinner," Zach began.

"Who paid?" Hodgins asked.

"We split the check. Then we parked at a nature center and lay in the bed of her car and listened to music while looking at the stars and talking. She dropped me off at home and kissed me on the cheek when we parted ways."

"That was a date man," the other two men said in unison.

"It was not a date," Zach retorted. "A date is defined as a romantic engagement. There was nothing romantic about last night."

"Dr. Sweets!" Wendell stopped the man as he headed to meet Booth and Brennan. "What would you call it when two people have dinner, then go hang out in the back of a car while listening to music and talking? The night ends with a kiss on a cheek."

"Sounds like a date," Sweets shrugged.

"Told you!" Hodgins crowed to Zach.

"Who did you go out with?" Sweets asked Zach. Suddenly, everyone became very busy. Hodgins went to go examine some maggots and Wendell went to deliver his findings to Dr. Brennan. Zach turned bright red and tried to find an out. "C'mon. You can tell me."

"Starbuck and I went out last night. There was nothing romantic. I have no intention of having intercourse with her."

"That's good to know," Sweets said faintly. "I have to go now." He dashed down the hall to his office, a slightly dazed look on his face. When he got to his office, Booth and Brennan were talking in low voices and didn't even register his arrival. It took them several minutes to realize he was there.

"What's wrong Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I think Zach went on a date with my sister," Sweets muttered.

"What?" Booth exclaimed. Sweets went on to explain what he knew and what the others had said.

"I don't see the problem," Brennan said after a pause. Both men turned to her, amazement on their faces. "Zach and Starbuck are adults. They are old enough to make their own decisions about their personal lives and don't need outside parties telling them who they can or can not have sex with."

"I'm just looking out for her," Sweets said. "She's family and I made a promise to look out for her."

"Well, if she decides to have a sexual relationship with Zach, it would be a sound choice. He is brilliant, trustworthy and for the most part, generally benign," Brennan shrugged.

"You sound like you're describing a dog," Booth pointed out. "Would you want your sister to date him?"

"I don't have a sister," Brennan stared at him blankly.

"But what if you did? Wouldn't you be concerned who she spent her time with?"

"Not if she's an adult, I wouldn't because its her business. Would you want your grandfather to be investigating your sex life Booth?"

"If he had my best interests at heart, sure. After all, family looks out for each other."

"Can we talk about you two?" Sweets begged, trying to get the images he was starting to develop out of his head. "How have things been? Did you two have fun at the ball?"

"Yes, we did," Booth said.

"I enjoyed myself. Booth is quite the dancer."

And so, the previous topic was forgotten, much to Sweet's relief.


	10. Suprising Strength

Author's Note: I just got Season Three for SEVENTEEN DOLLARS! I was jumping up and down in the middle of Target's entertainment section. My sister actually said I loved _Bones _too much and that Zach wasn't that great, when compared to what's-his-face from _The Vampire Diaries_. That inspired my list: Signs Your Love For Zach Addy Is Getting Weird (Not That There's Anything Wrong With That).

1. If you somehow missed 'The Pain In The Heart' you refuse to watch it because of what happens to Zach.

2. If you missed 'The Pain In The Heart' and was told what happened by someone else, you burst into tears.

3. Whenever you first see Zach during any episode, you squeal.

4. When you saw 'The Pain In The Heart', you cried so hard that anyone within a fifty foot radius came running.

5. When you see the cow during 'The Mummy In The Maze' that has to be Naomi from Paleontology, you scream 'I see you bitch!'.

6. During Booth's monologue at the end of 'Death In The Saddle' and it shows Zach when he says that line about giving up hope on finding love, you go 'Aw'.

7. During 'The Boy In The Bush' you 'Aw' when Zach gets emotional.

8. When you saw the promo for the Season Four finale and saw Zach, you started jumping up and down and screaming 'ZACH'S BACK, ZACH'S BACK!'.

9. When you realized Zach wasn't back for good, you threw something or cried.

10. You're mad at Sweets for not telling people Zach is innocent.

Xxx

A week and a day after their non-date, Zach and Starbuck were sitting on what had become 'their' couch in the lounge area overlooking the lab. They had just finished eating lunch and were now firing random questions at each other. Everyone else had something else to do. Sweets, Booth and Brennan were interrogating a suspect, Hodgins was playing with slime and Angela was somewhere.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" Starbuck asked. Her head was resting on Zach's lap, and both were eating jellybeans.

"Mint chocolate chip," Zach answered. "What is your favorite movie?"

"_Chasing Amy_," she said. "Yours?"

"I do not have a particular favorite film, but I do enjoy the original _Star Wars _trilogy immensely," Zach said.

Starbuck furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. "Who was your role model growing up?"

"As a child, my role model was Spock and in my adolescence and early adulthood my role model became Dr. Brennan."

"Aw, how cute," Starbuck joked and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"Who did you model yourself after in childhood?"

"My grandmother."

There was a short pause, while Zach thought of his next question. While he thought, he began to play with her hair. "What is your favorite meal?"

"My Papi's cilantro rice and chicken," Starbuck licked her lips, her red tongue darting out briefly. "What about you?"

"My mother's turkey and potato dinner. She makes it every Sunday." His voice was wistful and Starbuck patted him on his thigh.

"Okay, I have one," she said. "Do you play any sports?"

"On occasion, I play basketball with Hodgins. As a child, my brothers made me play and I became quite good. Whenever I go home, we play a few games in the driveway."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Starbuck giggled. "Another child forced into sports."

"What sport did you play?"

"When I was seven, my Mami signed me up for the kiddie soccer league. Much to everyone's surprise, I actually ended up liking it."

The question took a while coming. Then, Zach remembered a question he had seen on one of Hodgin's dating profiles. "What is something about yourself that people can not tell by looking at you?"

"I am a wannabe poet," Starbuck answered after some thought. "You?"

"I exercise quite frequently. My regimen is easily completed in my apartment. Treadmill for 30 minutes, 100 sit-ups, push-ups and leg-lifts, and then 20 minutes of free weights. I'm deceptively strong."

"Really?" Starbuck asked. "Prove it." The dare glittered in her eyes.

"You first," Zach retorted, recalling the dare games of his childhood. Almost anything could be averted by saying that. Starbuck cleared her throat and stared right up at him.

"_The bone-man visits my dreams once again./By day he is held captive/By the rank evil/That humanity brings upon its brothers./But by night/The bone-man is mine alone./In the silver light of the moon/Those hands, once instruments of the macabre/Now skim lightly over my quivering body./Rather than say ugly words,/Words that mean death, rape, rage,/Ugly things/the bone-man only hisses/Soft endearments/in the soft shell of my ear./The bone-man's body fits to mine/Warm flesh against warm flesh,/Fitting like the skeletal system/He values so greatly. /But when Eos arises/The bone-man retreats, /Back to his own world and body."_

For a while, both of them were quiet. Then, Starbuck spoke once more. "Your turn."

Zach motioned for Starbuck to get off him. She complied and he stood up. For a second, she thought he was going to pick up a chair or maybe the table. So when he hooked one arm under her knees and the other under her armpits, she let out a little squeal. "Dude!" She put her own arms around his neck. "You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry," Zach said. He bent his head down and caught a whiff of her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was awkward, but in a good way. "You are very light."

"Why thank you."

"Ahem," someone behind them coughed. Zach turned, still holding Starbuck. To his surprise, it was Cam. "If it isn't too much trouble Zach, can you please put Miss. Mendoza down? Daisy just finished putting the skeleton together and I thought you would like to take a look at it." She gave them a look to drive her point home. Zach almost dropped Starbuck in his hurry to get down to the lab.

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were making their way back from the interrogation room and saw the last part of this little play. Angela came up behind them, Cam-style, carrying an unmarked brown paper bag.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that they're doing it," Angela said.

"Doing what?" Brennan asked.

"Bones 'doing it' is slang for having sex," Booth explained. Brennan made a small noise of understanding and then caught sight of the bag Angela was holding.

"What's in the bag Angela?" she asked

"Nothing." Angela hid the bag behind her back. "So, how about those kids?"

"Clearly they're into each other. How oblivious can two people be?" Booth commented. Angela had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. The irony was not lost on her.

Later that day, Hodgins walked into her office. Angela was sketching the face of the latest body, the bag on her desk.

"I want in. Whatever little scheme you have cooking for Zach, I want in," he announced.

"What made you change your mind?" Angela asked.

"As it turns out, I have a good view of the lounge from my station. This whole thing is starting to stop being funny and has started becoming a bit sad," Hodgins explained. Then, his eyes fell on the bag. "Is that from where I think it is?"

"Yes," Angela was surprised he remembered. "You actually remember?"

"I remember almost every moment we spent together." There was no emotion in his voice. Rather, it sounded like he was reading off the results of a mass spec. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Angela said. "Only because I know you'll appreciate it." She reached into the bag and withdrew her lunchtime purchase. It was a red and cream teddy, with lace and all. Instead of approval or even slight arousal, there was surprise on Hodgin's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was going to buy that for you," he muttered. "For our honeymoon." There was a pause and then, a romance novel cliché moment. She looked up, he looked up and then there was a spark. Hodgins blushed and mumbled some excuse to leave and Angela went back to her sketch.

Xxx

The next day at lunchtime found Angela in the break room. She was surprised to see Starbuck there, sitting at her usual table and staring intently at her iPhone. A cup of KFC mashed potatoes and some chicken was being ignored in favor of said phone. Her thumb was flicking every few seconds to scroll down. Curious, Angela leaned over her shoulder. A familiar face and some text filled the screen.

"Why are you reading about her?" she asked.

"Zach mentioned her once. I just had to see who she was," Starbuck chewed her lip. "Call me a masochist. She was pretty."

"Be that as it may, it didn't make her a good person," Angela said. "Naomi was rotten, through and through."

"But why did Zach choose her if she was so rotten?" Starbuck cocked her head. "I mean, I had to study her."

"Starbuck, you're nothing like her," Angela said firmly. "And that's a good thing. Zach doesn't need some sociopath diva."

"What do mean by that?" Starbuck asked as she exited the application.

"I think you know sweetie." Angela stared right at her.

"He's my friend. Even though it hasn't been that long, he may be one of the best I ever have. I look out for my friends." Starbuck stared at her lap. "And even if I did have those feelings, how could I compete with the memory of a genius with the face of an angel and the body of a porn star?"

"She tried to kill him," Angela reminded her. "Because of what she did, he's scarred for life, physically and mentally. Believe me, he doesn't think of her porn star bod when she pops into his head."

"Hey," Sweets said. "What are you talking about?"

"Girl stuff," Angela winked at Starbuck, who winked back.


	11. Quarantined

Author's Note: I have added some more items to the 'Zach List'. If you (the reader) think of anymore, review and leave the item. You will receive credit of course.

11. When Zach returned in 'The Widow's Son In The Windshield', you squealed so loudly, that dogs came running.

12. You watch 'The Man In The Fallout Shelter' every chance you get just to see Zach in a towel.

13. When you watch the above mentioned episode and Hodgins says that it was punishment to shower with Zach, you yell something like 'I WILL GLADLY DO IT FOR YOU!'

14. You can debate for hours whether he looks better with floppy or short hair. And 40% of your argument is 'he's adorable'.

15. Naomi from Paleontology is or was on your hit list.

Xxx

**12:32 pm **

**Just before lockdown**

For once, Hodgins and Zach weren't to blame. It was because of Cam that they all spent well over 24 hours in the lab, missing Thanksgiving with their loved ones.

During lunch, Angela and Hodgins ate with Zach, who was going on about Avatar and his plans for seeing it, despite the fact it wasn't coming out for a few weeks. Starbuck and Sweets were on their way back from the noodle place across the street. Booth and Brennan were walking down the hall, discussing their separate plans for the holiday. Clark was also in the break room, but was separate from the others. Cam was forgoing lunch to play with a dead body. A chimney sweep had found the half-decomposed body of a woman in her, you guessed it, chimney. Her husband claimed she had died of a heart attack. As Cam made her Y incision, something oozed from the body.

"Hey," Starbuck greeted the others as she slid into her usual chair, at the corner, next to Zach.

"Is that chicken noodle soup?" Angela asked.

"Menu says just like Mama used to make."

"That's impossible," Zach stated. "How can one meal be just like mama used to make? Everyone's mother cooks differently."

"I thought you covered advertising gimmicks with him," Angela joked to Hodgins. Just as he was about to answer, there was a loud buzzing noise and lights began to flash and blink. Booth grabbed Bones and flung both of their bodies into the break room.

"Oh hell," Hodgins muttered and covered his ears. Starbuck grabbed Zach's leg. Sweets burrowed his head under folded arms. Angela stuck her fingers into her ears, like a child. Clark just ducked and yelled something no one could distinguish. Everyone but Starbuck had a pretty good idea what was happening.

Lockdown was in effect.

Xxx

**2 hours into lockdown.**

"I need you to cover for me today," Starbuck said. She was on the phone with Lisey. "I can't come into work today, that's why. [Pause] Well, I was at the lab and there was a problem with a dead guy."

"Dead woman," Brennan piped up from the other sofa.

"Okay, dead woman. [Pause] She started oozing stuff and now we're on lockdown. [Pause] No I'm not lying. [Pause] Turn on the radio. Check the news online or something. I'm really quarantined!"

They were all in the lounge. That area, Brennan, Angela and Sweet's offices and the break room were pretty much the only places they could go. The small crew they kept on hand had hosed Cam off and put her in a suit. Since there was a toxic spill on the Potomac, the actual Haz-Mat team couldn't be there for a while. They couldn't leave whatever part of the building they were in. Some people had been released. Hodgins had watched them from a window, muttering and glaring. Zach and Angela were playing a game of Candy Land she had produced while Booth talked to his son on the phone. Sweets was texting Daisy and Clark was reading.

"How along are we gonna be here?" Starbuck asked.

"Who knows?" Angela asked. "One Christmas, we were here for nearly a day. That's why I keep a kit, just in case."

"That long?" Starbuck paled.

"Don't worry. We could be outta here in two, three hours," Hodgins said from his post. "Look at this! The Authentications department is leaving!" He made a face and sat down. "Another holiday spent here. Could be worse." he conceded. "I could be with my family."

"I win!" Zach crowed when he beat Angela by two spaces.

"If he gets started on 'King of Candy Land' Ange, I'm going to blame you," Hodgins grumbled.

"King of the Lab!" Zach said and Starbuck high-fived him. Hodgins groaned and slumped in his seat.

**5 hours into lockdown**

Apparently, Cam had released a toxin into the air, which could make them all sick. (Note: Yes, just like 'The Man in the Fallout Shelter'. I would go into detail, but science is not my thing. Yes, the irony is clear.) It wasn't as bad as Valley fever, but they could still get very sick. The door hadn't been closed, so they all could be at risk. At minimum, they would be released late Thanksgiving afternoon. They would be receiving sleeping bags and some food for the holiday. Dinner was being sent from a local restaurant. Cam had to wear a mask until then, inspiring some Michael Jackson jokes from Hodgins and Booth. Starbuck, worried that some spores may have landed on her and make her sick, went to use the decontamination shower. Angela had brought out Monopoly and she was in a death match with Hodgins and Brennan, who kept landing in jail.

"I don't understand this," Brennan muttered as she went to jail again. "This is statistically improbable."

"You're like a black hole," Hodgins whispered.

"How am I like a black hole?"

While Hodgins sputtered to find an answer, Starbuck came back from her shower, wet and wearing only jeans and a white t-shirt. She had spilled some noodles on her sweatshirt and it was drying by the sink. The outline of her green and purple bra could be seen, but no one was really looking. Sweets was doing some work while Booth talked to his grandfather, trying to explain why he wouldn't be able to spend Thanksgiving with him. Hank had been slightly upset until he had learned Bones was going to be there. Then, it became okay. Clark was listening to his iPod while Cam took a nap. Zach was flipping through a back issue of Spiderman.

"This is fun." Starbuck muttered as she sat next to Zach.

"I assume you're being facetious," he said. In response, she rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.

"Duh," she said and settled into her seat, taking out her book, which was the complete collection of the ViewAskew comics. She flipped to one of her favorite pages, the Chasing Amy section. "Listen to this: 'And in the end what she taught me was simple- In love you have to put the individual ahead of their actions- Always. Its comprehension of the past -not condemnation- that neutralizes insecurity and even though I'm a better person for learning that, I only wish I had been quicker on the uptake.' Isn't that lovely?"

"Not really," Zach answered. "Sometimes you can't forgive people for what they have done. Even if you 'love' them. In the movie this comic is from, it was a wild sexual past he couldn't come to terms with. Sometimes, people do worse things." He stared at his lap and she knew he was thinking of _her_.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and stroked his arm. "I forgot."

"That's alright." He turned to her. Something strange coursed through the center of his gut. Her hair was stuck to her face, and her clothes were sticking to her body. All her makeup was gone and she just looked…softer. When he glanced down (not in a pervy way) he noticed that she wore a silver crucifix. He had always seen a silver chain around her neck and wondered what was on the end. On her end, Starbuck could see his eyes go a bit fuzzy. Those big, beautiful eyes. His usual squinty-ness was starting to melt away and for a moment, she saw something else.

"Dinner's here!" Booth called out and everyone abandoned their activities. With the help of Sweets, Clark and Brennan, they laid it out like a buffet. Everyone grabbed a plate and a drink and sat down. "The sleeping bags should be here soon and the guy who delivered the food said they are going to get us a turkey."

"Awesome!" Sweets blurted out. "Totally wicked man." Everyone stared at him. "Sorry about that."

**12 hours into lockdown**

As promised, the sleeping bags came. Sweets slept in his office. Angela and Hodgins took her office and Booth and Brennan took hers. Clark, Zach and Starbuck took the lounge area, Clark setting up as far away from the others as he could. Cam took the break room. Everyone took cushions from the couches for extra padding and lights were out by twelve. Zach couldn't sleep. The unfamiliar surroundings made it impossible. He kept twisting in his bag and hitting the floor with his fists. A few feet away, he could hear similar sounds coming from Starbuck's sleeping bag. They were having the same problem.

"Are you awake?" he whispered. She sat up, her hair sticking up wildly.

"Yeah," she said and dragged her 'bed' over to his. They made some adjustments and soon, rather than two tiny beds, it was a kind of one big bed. "So, did you miss spending time with your family?"

"No. Dr. Brennan wasn't leaving for the long weekend, and I only go to visit them when she goes on vacation." Both lay on their backs and stared up at the ceiling.

"That sucks. You should be with people you care about on Thanksgiving," Starbuck muttered. "It just isn't right to be alone."

"But, in a way, I will be people I care about for Thanksgiving. These people are like a surrogate family. Except Clark. He doesn't believe in being personal at work."

"That's sweet," she said. "Well, not the Clark part, but the surrogate family part." Zach turned his head to look at her and felt the lurch again. Then, he flashed back. Four and a half years ago, he had been almost in this very spot, watching his counterpart in Paleontology come towards him. She had laughed and called him cute when he had stammered and blushed. A few weeks later, they had fallen into her bed. She had been the first and to date, the only. The tips of their fingers brushed and both jumped. "After my Mami died, my Papi and I couldn't do the holidays without her. So, we just spend Thanksgiving and Christmas watching TV and cooking for ourselves. We don't talk, except if someone brings up Mami."

"The holidays are supposed to be about family. Being in close quarters with blood relatives. Going out into the woods with your brothers. Surrounded at the dinner table by parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews, people who love you. That is what the holidays are about." He grabbed for her hand in the dark. Their fingers laced and they moved closer.

"You really love them, don't you?"

"They're my family. And family is really all one has. Genetic ties are what matters, as they make you who you are."

**19 hours into lockdown**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Booth had somehow gotten his hands a megaphone and was walking around the lab, shouting everyone awake. "WE HAVE BREAKFAST! EGGS, PANCAKES, ALL THE FOOD YOU CAN EAT IS HERE!"

"We heard you the first time,' Hodgins muttered as he and Angela stumbled out of her office. "Please shut up."

"Not everyone's awake," Booth said simply. "COFFEE, JUICE, FRUIT, WE HAVE IT!"

"I'll go wake the kids," Angela whispered, referring to Zach, Starbuck and Clark. Hodgins nodded and went to take the megaphone from Booth.

When Angela got to them, she almost tripped over Clark's sleeping bag. Apparently, he had migrated since they had set up. On the other side of the lounge, she saw one very big lump. At first, she didn't recognize them. Then, features began to be distinguishable. Her curly hair, his pale skin, an arm and then the outline of their bodies.

"Hey, wake up!" she hollered. Clark grumbled and got up. Zach and Starbuck opened their eyes and saw her, and each other. He turned red, and so did she, but it turned up pink. "Okay, kids. Don't let the grownups see you." She winked at them and left. As soon as she saw Hodgins, who had failed to get the microphone, she pulled him aside.

"What? What were they doing?"

"Pretty much what we did last night? At least, I think so."

"Oh god, were they naked?"

"No! Just, cuddling."

"But we were-."

"I know!"

**24 hours into lockdown**

They had a turkey for Booth, Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and Starbuck and a tofu turkey for Clark and Brennan. There was also the usual Thanksgiving fixings, such as cranberries and mashed potatoes. As they all sat around the table, Clark came to a realization.

Booth was the father, Brennan the mother. They sat at the head of the table, smiling at each other because they thought no one was watching them. He took her hand before he even suggested grace and her eyes sparked when he did so.

Hodgins, and Angela were the married couple's younger siblings, even though they were obviously next in line, couple wise. While Clark didn't care, he did see things.

Cam was the older sister. Wiser, smarter and in control. Well, most of the time.

Sweets and Zach were the kids. Clark had seen the way Booth treated both, especially Sweets. He watched over him, made sure he was emotionally content as well as professionally. The same went for Zach and Brennan.

The new face, Starbuck, well, even Clark could see that. It was painfully obvious, even now. they had kept him up half the night with their talking. She was the girl that Zach was bringing home from the family.

And him? Well, Clark had resigned himself to being the neighbor that had been invited over because he was alone.

"Can you believe it? Our first Thanksgiving as a family and we're quarantined," Sweets laughed as they went around saying what they were thankful for. "But, I am thankful for my friends." He smiled at the people around the table. "And my girlfriend Daisy. And you Starbuck."

"I'm thankful for you too Lance," Starbuck said softly. "My big brother. And I'm thankful for the friends I have made here. But, after Lance, Zach is one of the people I am thankful for the most. Because if he hadn't been at the mini-mart that night, who knows how long it would have been." She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "Thank you so much Zach. You helped me get my family back."

**26 hours into lockdown**

26 hours and 19 minutes after Cam cut open the body, they were set free. Cam ran for her car, talking to her daughter on her cell phone. Booth and Brennan walked to their cars together. Angela and Hodgins lingered to gather up evidence of what they had done last night. Sweets had promised Starbuck a ride, but first she had to say goodbye to Zach.

"Have a good Thanksgiving. What's left of it." Starbuck smiled.

"The same to you," Zach said. They embraced. "I will see you in a few days."

"I'll call you."

"And I will answer."

"That's the general idea. Maybe we can see each other Saturday evening? They are showing some old films downtown."

"Cool. Listen, I got to go. My Papi is waiting for me."

"Okay." He bent down to peck her forehead. "Goodbye."

"Bye Zacaroni."


	12. I Saw

The next morning, Zach found himself at his computer. After having breakfast and dressing, he had checked the various forums and his email. At the moment, he was on WebMD, staring at the screen, his fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Hey," Hodgins poked his head into Zach's room. "Do you want to go to the mall? It's Black Friday." When Zach didn't answer, Hodgins came in. "Dude, what's up?"

"I have been experiencing chronic symptoms and I would like to find out what's wrong with me," Zach answered. "My stomach had been churning on and off, my heart has been accelerating, I have been experiencing shortness of breath, my sleep patterns disturbed by odd dreams, my palms sweating and my hands shaking."

"So, what do you think it means?" Hodgins was smirking. Unlike Zach, he had a good idea what was happening to him. He had experienced these feelings himself several times in his life. Hell, he had them every day for a while a few years back and they were starting to return.

"I may have a heart condition," Zach muttered. "Or a brain abnormality. Please refrain from any sarcastic comments."

"Okay," Hodgins said. "At what times this week have you had these symptoms?"

"I remember them occurring on Monday, Tuesday and yesterday," Zach said. "They were quite severe yesterday. The dreams are most nights."

"I know what's wrong with you," Hodgins announced. "And it isn't fatal."

"What is it?" Zach asked, turning off of his computer.

"Think about it," Hodgins sat down. "Has anything changed in your life? What was present those days?"

"Nothing," Zach furrowed his eyebrows. "Monday and Tuesday were normal days. There was a spike of these symptoms during lunch those days however."

The urge to face-palm himself was incredible. Hodgins just wanted to grab Zach and shake him until he got it. For a genius, he was dense. Yet again, maybe psychology had some value. Maybe after what Naomi had done, Zach had created some mental block to keep himself from getting close and to prevent another heartbreak. He could pose a hypothetical to Sweets one day.

"Dude, you're going to be fine. Just calm down at lunch man," Hodgins muttered. "Ask Sweets the next time you see him. He might have a better idea of what's going on with you."

"How would he?" Zach asked. "He's not a medical doctor. And these are physical symptoms, not mental."

"Maybe he took some medical courses."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes please."

"You are infatuated with someone. And my bets are on Starbuck."

"That's not possible. Having feelings for her would be completely illogical. We come from different backgrounds. She is a Catholic. I am an empiricist. She is younger than I am by several years. She is more emotional than I at times. While I find the concept of a soul mate impossible and overly sentimental, she says it may be possible-."

"Zach," Hodgins held up his hand. "Shut up."

Meanwhile, at the Westfield Montgomery Mall, miles from the Hodgins estate, three very tired women were hard at work. On Black Friday, Starbuck, Lisey and Emma had come in at six to open the store and it was now past noon. The door buster deals had ended at eleven and it was finally slowing down.

"So, how was the quarantine?" Emma asked, huffing and puffing as she carried out a box of t-shirts.

"It was a quarantine. Nothing special. Just 26 hours with the squints." Starbuck was out stocking hair dye.

"How was Zach?" Lisey asked from the register as she rang up a pair of teenyboppers.

"We slept together."

"WHAT?" Both women screamed. Lisey threw the change at the girls and leapt over the counter, almost kicking one of the girls in the face.

"They gave us sleeping bags. We slept on the floor and combined sleeping bags because we couldn't sleep. So, we talked for hours and ended up…cuddling." Saying the last word made her turn dark pink.

"You're falling in-fucking-love with this guy," Lisey gasped. "This is huge! Bigger than New Moon, bigger than the sales today, BIGGER THAN THE SECOND COMING OF CHRIST! STARBUCK GUINEVERE MENDOZA WILL FINALLY-"

Starbuck threw a shoe at Lisey. The Converse sneaker clipped the side of her head. "Alicia, shut the hell up. I don't do that. Love makes you lose control. It makes you stupid and not the way you're stupid. My birth father loved my birth mother. And looked what happened to him."

"Like it or not, you like this squint guy," Emma said. "I haven't seen you act this way in a long time. Not since high school."

"You make it sound like forever and a day ago. You graduated five months ago. We graduated three years ago. But you have a point," Lisey said. "Besides, Zach isn't going to kill you."

"He could break my heart. The pain in the heart is worse than any other pain because they used to make sure that never happened."

Xxx

"Wow, that was an epic fail," Starbuck laughed as Zach opened the door to his apartment. It was past seven that Saturday night. They had made plans to see the 1989 Batman film, but ended spending an hour in line to find out that the tickets were sold out. So they had decided to pick up a pizza and go to his place. He had an extensive DVD collection, which contained several superhero films. It would turn out to be an okay evening after all.

"It didn't turn out they way we had planned," Zach concurred and led her inside. She let out a low whistle, and he found himself smiling. They set up the food and began to eat. Mid-way through the meal, as he reached for a napkin, the bony edge of his wrist hit the glass of Coke by her plate. It wavered and tipped, sending brown liquid onto her shirt. For a second, her eyes widened from the sudden shock of cold. Then, she stood up, cursing under her breath and dabbing at her front with a napkin.

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Starbuck said. "Crap, crap, crap."

"I have a shirt you could borrow," Zach stated. "Well, several. Would you like one?"

"Sure," Starbuck smiled and he told her where the bathroom was. There was a towel she could wrap herself in, for modesty. He dug around until he found a gray t-shirt that didn't fit him anymore. When he opened the door, he truly forgot to knock. There was no intent to see anything, no intent to 'catch a sneak peek'. All he had done was forget to knock.

When she lifted her shirt over her head, her body arched with the motion on her arms. It was almost poetic, a movement. Then, his eyes fell onto her torso. From her ribs to her breasts, there were small, round marks. He recognized them as cigarette burns. There were dozens of them, and some scars. The squint in him classified them as most likely having been caused by something thin, like broken glass or a whip. One by her ribs, another running from the underside of a breast to the bottom of her clavicle. It seemed she had grown around the scars and burns. He dropped the shirt at her feet in shock. When she bent, he saw the marks on the back of her shoulders, where her hair would hide them.

"On my back there's a burn shaped like a curling iron. You wanna see that too?" Starbuck asked.

"I apologize Starbuck. I didn't know-," Zach started to say, but she cut him off.

"Just say whatever you were going to say about it. 'What the hell happened' and 'Holy shit' are very common," Starbuck said as she yanked the shirt over her head. "Go on."

"Your mother did that, didn't she?" Zach asked. Tears started at her eyes and Starbuck seemed to crumple, falling to the wall, burying her face in her hands. "Why?"

"They enjoyed it. Simple as that. Our pain was their pleasure. I seemed to be a target, considering I was the result of an affair."

Zach sat next to her, and tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. "That's wrong. Parents should love their children, no matter who fathered them. Research has shown actual mental defects in woman like your mother. Women who hate their own children."

She took his hand again, something she always did and ran her fingers along his scars. "That's why I stare at your hands. To take comfort in knowing that I am not the only one who can't hide the damage done to me by others entirely." He rubbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, until they were almost melding. She was crying softly and he just held her there because he felt some need to stop this, to make her feel better. He pressed his lips to her forehead and rocked her slightly. "There, there."

Xxx

The next morning, Booth was leaning against the railing, drinking his coffee and watching Brennan at work. A group of campers had found a body under a log and the head inside a tree. The feet were nowhere to be found.

"Agent Booth, can I ask you something?" Zach asked.

"If you ask me about sex, I swear to God, I am going to shoot you right where you stand." Booth growled.

"It isn't physical," Zach said. "You have vast experience with emotional attachments and I have to ask you about what feelings accompany them."

Booth paused as he attempted to decode what Zach was asking. "You're asking me what it feels like to have feelings for someone? Romantically?"

"Yes."

"Well, Zach, it differs from person to person. But, when you love someone, you care about them. You want to make sure nothing hurts them. When you're with them, they make you laugh, they make you think. You trust them with any and everything. Because, love or whatever you think you're feeling, involves all those things and more. If you have to ask me, you probably already know the answer." For a moment , Zach reflected on this.

"I think I have romantic feelings towards Starbuck," he blurted out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Booth held up his hands. "I did not just hear that."

"But you did. I just told you," Zach said.

"I know, but I am going to pretend I didn't. This isn't the sort of thing you blurt out while carrying part of someone's leg."

"Actually, this is the ulna," Zach cut him off. Booth glared at him. "But I understand your meaning. So, what should be the next step?"

"That is all you kid," Booth said.

Meanwhile…

"I told Zach about Grace," Starbuck told Sweets as they walked down the street, coffee cups in hand. He stopped in his tracks, sloshing a bit of the liquid in the cup onto the street. "About what she did to us."

"Why, why would you do that?"

"He saw the damage. It felt so good to tell someone. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from me." She then proceeded to tell Sweets most of the details from that night. "I think I like him. I trust him, you know? The way I trusted you when I was a kid, but there's something different in there, a deeper need."

"Wow. This is just so far out," Sweets took a long sip of his coffee. "So what are you plans?"

"I was hoping you could tell me the best course of action. You're the one who knows people. How did you get with Daisy?"

"Well, that's different. It was kind of love at first sight, at least on my part. We met her first time working as Dr. Brennan's assistant."

"First time?"

"Dr. Brennan kept firing her because she's so…free-spirited. Anyway, one night, I called her. She was seeing someone, but we became friends. When she dumped that guy, I waited a bit and then asked her out."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. And I know how you feel. A great weight being lifted and all. So, you like Zach?"

"It's too early to tell. But maybe." Starbuck smiled slightly. "I usually don't like to get…attached. So this is all new to me."


	13. Heavy Talk

_There would be great consequences if he acted on his thoughts. Not great as in 'fantastic', but in the sense meaning 'immense'. They were sitting on his bed, watching the snow fall from the window. His arm was around her shoulder, the tips of his fingers resting a hairsbreadth from her breast. Her own arm was around his waist, her hand resting on the curve of his ilium. _

"_It's so beautiful," she whispered, the soft hiss of her words going into his ear, the moist flesh of her lips almost touching his flesh. Her fingers ran up and down his ilium, and he had to repeat the word over and over in his mind. _

"_After witnessing heavy snowfall year after year back in Michigan, snow has lost its appeal," he answered. She playfully pinched his side and laughed._

"_Just go with the moment," she said, running her hand up and down idly. He almost choked when her hand grazed the lower part of his pelvis. Their positioning was awkward and he had to tilt his head to speak to her. "Just feel things for once." His breath hitched and he locked eyes with her, trying to resist the pull that was keeping him glued to her, one hand still on her shoulder and the other now on her hip. Her breath came in soft heaves, and she looked right up at him. Every detail was magnified. The moistness of her lips, the slight dent from where she had bitten her lower lip, the ridges of the stud in her nose. The thin bags under her eyes, the crust of her mascara. "Zach."_

_That had been his undoing. Madly, with no regard to the possible consequences, he crushed her mouth to hers. She jerked upwards, shocked and he pulled away._

"_I apologize," he muttered and her eyebrows crinkled in confusion._

"_Why?" she asked, a messy mass of curls falling over one eye. "I liked it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." Their bodies were clumsily intertwined, his shoulder crushing her chest and her hips digging into his middle. He rolled and lay next to her, holding her hand. She giggled and kissed him. She tasted like artificial cherry flavoring, and he cupped the back of her head. _

"_Starbuck," he hissed and held onto her hips as she rolled on top of him, her hair tickling his face. Their bodies pressed together, melding as if they had been designed for each other, lips crashing in the furious, ancient dance that so many before them had done. He held her tighter, trying to get her closer, gasping and grunting. As their actions intensified, her nails dug into his flesh, cutting into his skin. In his mind's eye, he could see the chips of her blue nail polish flaking into him. A bit of her was inside him now. They moved and now he was on top of her, pressing his hands to her body, feeling the life rush under her skin. The tips of his fingers brushed one of her burns and she whimpered._

"_Are you okay?" he whispered against her skin._

"_Yes. I'm with you," she said and kissed his neck, grabbing his shirt and pulling it, muttering things in Spanish, her eyes screwed shut. He only took short gasps of breath now, sliding his hands under her sweatshirt and pulling it over her head. The thin cotton of her tank top didn't hide the curve of her breasts, and his hands greedily reached for her, bowing his head to her, lips parted. She moaned and scratched at his arms, and pulled his shirt over his head, pushing herself to him and she bit down on his shoulder. "Zach, Zach, Zach."_

"Zach, Zach!" Hodgins called as he stood over his co-worker's bed. "Dude, WAKE UP!"

"What?" Zach sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Hodgins asked.

"Nothing," Zach muttered and got out of bed. "Give me ten minutes to dress and take a shower."

"What were you dreaming about?" Hodgins asked when Zach slid into his seat. The younger man didn't answer, but turned bright red. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"Starbuck," he said, turning bright red. "I believe it was an erotic dream." Hodgins almost crashed into the SUV in front of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"You had a freaking sex dream about Sweets' sister, a girl we see on a regular basis. How the hell is this not important?"

"Can you please watch the road?" Zach grabbed the dashboard as they almost hit a school bus.

"You should go for it," Hodgins said as they passed the bus. "So what are you waiting for?"

Xxx

That afternoon, Starbuck came by with a giant scrapbook. Her final Psychology assignment had been to make a scrapbook on her life. And of course, the Jeffersonian group was featured. So during lunch, she was in the break room, showing them the pictures. A goofy shot of her and Sweets with spoons as antlers, Hodgins and Angela as living comedy/tragedy masks. A sweet one of the siblings with their arms around each other and of Zach and Starbuck standing by the table, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Angela took another one of them sitting on the table, wrapped around each other. There were others, including a shot of everyone (Starbuck, Zach, Hodgins, Sweets, Angela, Booth, Brennan, Cam, Daisy and Vincent, who was half in the shot)

"They're so cute," Angela hissed to Hodgins, tapping a Zach/Starbuck picture.

"He had a dirty dream about her last night," Hodgins said.

"No way!" she squealed.

"Way." Angela looked over at them. "They are so slow."

"What are you talking about?" Sweets asked. Before he could answer, Starbuck squealed. She had spilled ramen on her lap.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she muttered. "Ange?" They trotted out.

"You're the shrink," Hodgins turned to Sweets. "Why do women go to the bathroom together?"

In the bathroom, Starbuck was rambling as she wiped at her thighs. "I have no idea why I did that. One minute, we're talking and the next; I'm all red and have a crotch of ramen. That's never happened before. I never get nervous around Zach. He's my friend. This only happens-"

"Around guys you like," Angela finished for her. "So, you like Zach?"

"A lot, I think," Starbuck pushed her hair from her burning face. "But, I don't know what to do. I have no idea what to do."

"Oh honey, it's easy," Angela waved it off. "Men are a simple puzzle."

"I've never had a boyfriend. My flirtation skills are minimal, unless I'm drunk or stoned. Then I'm a social butterfly. This whole sex-dating-flirting thing is a mystery to me."

"Star, are you a-?"

"Yep. 100%. So yeah, adult sexual politics are to me are what jazz ballet is to Zach."

"You know what?" Angela announced. "I'm going to help you. Flirting 101 with Professor Montenegro starts right now."

Lunch was drawing to an end when the two women came back. Starbuck's pants were dry and Angela was grinning broadly. They sat down and acted like nothing had happened. Starbuck reached into her bag and drew out a picture. It was one of her and Zach sitting on their couch, his arm around her, her legs in his lap and her head on his shoulder.

"I have been told it is a good picture of us. You should have a copy," she stated, trying to remember what Angela had taught her. "Here." she offered it to him.

"Thank you," Zach said and nodded. "May I walk you out?"

"Sure," Starbuck was able to say, her neck flushing red. "Give me a minute." She gave everyone copies of the pictures and grabbed her bag. They walked to the front, exchanging chit-chat. When they reached the front door, Zach cleared his throat.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he said it all as if it was one word. Rather than look pleased, as he had hoped, Starbuck looked shocked. "Do you have plans?"

"No. I'll meet you here at eight, okay?"

"Okay."

**Xxx**

**The Girls:**

"How do I look?"

"The same as you did at lunch."

"That's bad?"

"This is your first official date."

"It isn't a date. Just dinner."

"Sweetie, Zach asked you to dinner."

"At the diner. We've had dinner there half a dozen times."

"But he's never asked you. You two just usually wind up there with us."

"We've been there alone."

"But can't you feel that this time is different?"

"What's different?"

"Zach asked Starbuck to dinner."

"He asked her to go on a date with him?"

"It's not a date Dr. Brennan. We're just friends."

"From what I have observed, Zach is interested in you sexually. And you seem to be attracted to him as well."

"I am not!"

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not."

"You are. We can see it."

"Oh my god! Did I hear you right? You and Zach are going on a date?"

"Why are you here Daisy?"

"Lance and I are going to dinner and I overheard. This is great! We can double!"

"Who's doubling?"

"Lance and I with Zach and Star."

"Zach asked Starbuck to dinner, a typical initial step to starting a sexual relationship."

"Our Zacaroni asked her out? On a date?"

"It is not a date."

"He asked her to have dinner with him. He was worried she had plans. Isn't that a date Cam?"

"It sounds like a date to me. I've seen the way he acts around you. He likes you."

"You totally don't look first date ready."

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"I'll take care of you. All you need is a bit of makeup and a hairbrush."

"I have one in my purse. And I picked up a giant palette of shadows today! Yay! Makeover time!"

"Please don't blindly aim that thing at me. What the hell is that?"

"It's an eyelash curler."

"It looks like you can scoop my eyeball out with that thing."

"With a few modifications, one can use it do so."

"Oh my god."

"Brennan, she's nervous. That isn't helping."

"I was merely building on her observation."

**The Guys:**

"Zach, what's with the comb?"

"I am attempting to comb my hair."

"Why? You said it wasn't a date."

"It doesn't mean I can't look nice. My mother instilled in me that I should always look nice when I go anywhere."

"With a woman."

"She also instilled that in me."

"So, this is a date."

"No it is not. A date is-"

"Defined as a romantic engagement, etcetera, etcetera. Which this is."

"You like her. You had an erotic dream about her. This is romantic."

"But it only be defined as such when both persons have a romantic or sexual interest in the other. While I may be interested in Starbuck in that manner, she views me as a friend."

"Dude, she digs you. Go for it."

"Why are you trying to jump-start your sister's love life?"

"I just want to see her enjoy life."

"Then didn't you let me have sex with her?"

"Fisher, that's because you're kind of a-"

"Pig? I have been called that before."

"Why did you say 'may be interested' Zach? You told me that you are interested."

"You told Booth instead of me? I'm real hurt man."

"She likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. She's my sister. I know her."

"Are you planning to have intercourse with her?"

"Fisher!"

"He should be prepared. Here. Hold this for him."

"This is a condom."

"Very good Dr. Sweets."

"You're going on a date looking like that?"

"What do you suggest Hodgins? And it isn't a date."

"Gimme the comb."

"Why am I still holding the condom?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Just make you look human, that's all."

"I think I look fine."

"That's the problem."

"Just be yourself."

"This is Zach we're talking about. Just act normal."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Be less...squinty."

"Can someone please take this from me?"

Xxxx

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I got Seasons One and Two so my sister and I spent the past few days vegging out in front of my TV, drooling. She's a recent Zach convert and we've really bonded. As I live not far from where the show is set, I will be incorporating real-life things and events such as where Starbuck went to high school, the weather and little places. Nothing says Christmas like drooling over Zach and debating on whether Booth and Brennan or Hodgins and Angela are the cuter couple (HODELGA ALL THE WAY BABY!)


	14. The Short Date

They ended up going to the park (the one where they had lunch in chapter 5) and playing on the jungle gym and swings after dinner. It had taken some convincing on Starbuck's part. Zach had never gotten the appeal of the jungle gym, as he always worried about falling and breaking a bone. So while she climbed onto the brightly colored structure, he just observed.

"Come play with me!" she mocked-begged as she grabbed the monkey bars.

"I don't want to fall."

"You aren't going to fall and die Zach."

"How can you be sure?"

"Okay, how about the tire swing? Don't tell me you never grabbed the chain, ran around and then jumped on?"

"That sounds dangerous."

"Everything fun sounds dangerous. C'mon." She let go of the bars and trotted over to the tire swing. "Okay. You sit and I'll try to spin you. I may kick you when I hop on, so be ready for that." Zach sat and she grabbed the chains. "Get ready. It's a trip."

Soon, they were spinning, colors blurring into white. He could hear her grunts of effort and then her whoop of exhilaration as she hopped on, her foot striking his knee. She slid, their hands bumping as the force of the swing tilted her. Their fingers locked together and something shot to the pit of his belly. Warmth, a feeling. They were going faster and faster, making everything melt away. He could hear her laughter and to his surprise he heard his own. Soon, the swing slowed and they stumbled off. She was giggling madly and grabbed onto him.

"That was enjoyable," Zach said and then stumbled.

"Told you," she said. A second later, he fell onto his back. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I believe so." he answered slowly. Then, she fell on him. "Or maybe not." She raised her head from his chest and stared at him. Their bodies were aligned, pelvis to pelvis, torso to torso. She rested her elbows on his chest, staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He could taste her breath, warm and sweet. He sat up.

"Do you want to sit in your car? There's mulch going into my shirt." She nodded and they went to lie in the bed of her car. She curled into him, and he put an arm around her shoulder. They seemed to fit, no awkward knocking of limbs. It worked for them. For what seemed like hours, they lay there wrapped up in each other, talking and listening to the sounds of the night. Then, she turned her head, and suddenly, it was like the dream. He could hear her, feel her and her eyes were boring into his, startled, confused with a sheen of something he couldn't define. She was defined, she was real to him. Shaking, he reached for her face, and cupped her cheek. When he kissed her, she seized up in shock and he pulled away, just like the dream. "I'm sorry." He could feel his face burning with embarrassment. She held his shoulder and pulled him closer. Their mouths were almost touching, lips brushing with that one word she spoke.

"Why?" So he kissed her again, pressing his mouth to hers firmly, deeply and she made a small sound in her throat and reciprocated, her warm, wet mouth pressing to his, pressing to the point of mad insistence and he felt something hot grow in the pit of his stomach so he moaned deeply, holding onto her shoulders for dear life as this grew and grew. When they pulled apart, she stared at him as if she had never seen him before, her eyes shocked but happy and dancing at the same time. He had never seen her so happy. There was something fluttering in his stomach, faster and harder than he could have imagined possible. This new feeling was so raw and loud, begging the world for more and more. All he could do was gasp for air and hold her.

"Zach," she whispered, out of breath.

"Starbuck."

That was all they needed to say.

Xxx

"So, how did it go last night?" Angela asked Zach as he dipped a femur in a vat of something ugly and bubbling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You. Starbuck. Leaving the Jeffersonian together. Not returning until past midnight. The events that occurred between seven and midnight," Angela reminded him.

"We went to the diner and then we went to the park," Zach said as he pulled the bone from the vat. "We utilized the tire swing and sat in the back of her car."

"And then?"

"We kissed for approximately 83 minutes," Zach set the bone down.

"What?"

"He said that they kissed for 83 minutes," Vincent piped up. "I hope you took a breath or two. There have been reports about couples who have needed medical attention because they didn't bother to do so." Angela just stared at him and turned to Zach.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Angela teased him.

"Apparently it was, or at least ended as one," Vincent spoke again. "Why are you fighting such an obvious attraction?"

"Because it isn't logical for us to enter a romantic relationship." Zach said.

"Sweetie, love and everything else that accompanies it doesn't have to be logical. It just has to feel right. How do you feel when you're with her?" Angela stared right at Zach.

"That doesn't matter. It would be illogical," Zach rushed to find Brennan and report his findings.

"Squints!" Angela threw up her hands.


	15. A Short Chappie

Author's Note: This will be short. Just something I whipped up as a new email message while I lurked in computer store waiting for my mom to get off work. There wil be some spelling errors, but next chapter: snow, confessions, snow, Hodgela, some BB and did I mention snow? Oh and of course, oodles of Stach (or should it be Zuck?))

xxx

Later that day, Angela caught Zach as he went from the platform to the restroom. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest corner.

"Listen Zach. You are going to tell me what happened last night during those 83 minutes, and why you're being this way." Angela's voice was soft and with an edge that scared Zach a bit. The metaphor _Cupid on crack_ flitted through his head. "Because you two are so freaking cute together it makes some of us want to puke and the rest want to throw you two into a locked room."

"Why would you want to do that?" Zach asked, but a g;are from Angela made him talk. "We sat in the bed of her car. The term for our position is 'cuddling' I believe. I kissed her first. I pulled away, but she soon kissed me back. The common colloquialism for our actions is first base. It was pleasurable. Our chemistry, as you call it, is good."

"Then why are you balking?"

"Because, late last night I thought about it. And I realized a long term relationship would not work. We come from different backgrounds and have vastly different belief systems. There will be too much conflict and ultimately result in the relationship ending quite badly."

"Zachary Uriah Addy, listen to me," Angela said slowly. "None of that matters. How many people get involved and have the exact same backgrounds and beliefs and all that?"

"Vincent would know that," Zach muttered. Angela glared at him.

"What matters is how you feel about her. Logic is nothing when you fall for someone. N-O-T-H-I-N-G," Angela emphasized. "So, how do you feel when you're together?"

"I enjoy her company," Zach began. "We never seem to run out of things to discuss. I enjoy looking at her."

"How do you feel?"

"I think....happy. The way I feel when I find some lost episodes of a show that has been canceled or when Hodgins and I do an experiment but...more so. Like something deep in me wants to touch her, or be with her. Do I sound stupid?"

"No, that was beautiful...in a squinty sort of way."

xxx

At her own job, Starbuck, Lisey and Emma were again having a slow period and were sitting by the registers, talking. Starbuck had suddenly dropped what would be referred to as the 'Z-bomb' and Lisey was about to explode.

"Are you dating? How was it? Is he a good kisser? TELL ME!!"

"We aren't dating." Starbuck answered. "Dating is dumb."

"You just don't want to get hurt," Emma said.

"Zach isn't all bad," Lisey said. "He's that guy that you'd wanna hang out with even if you weren't dating him, and he's cute in that kinda way that's sorta like, you know, in the movies that guy you want the girl to end up with that everybody pretends isn't cute but he really is. That's your little squint."

"Are you on crack Lisey? Seriously? Rehab is just a phone call away," Starbuck asked.

"But, you like him, don't you?" Emma asked. "Don't lie or I swear I will dye your hair pink and make you wear a TEAM EDWARD shirt."

"When I'm with Zach, it's like I am looking through life through a 500x magnification. He makes me laugh, he makes me think. It doesn't hurt he's so damn beautiful to look at. Everything is wonderful when we're together, I want to cry. We started out as friends, and somewhere down the line, something awful happened. I don't want to be without him and I can't imagine us never having met. It sucks!"

"No, darling," Emma said. "That is love. To the tenth power."


	16. Confessions and Confrontations

There were a lot of things that Zach did not expect to see. One of them was Emma Walker sitting on what he thought of his and Starbuck's couch, her arms folded and eyes focused on him like lasers. She smelled of cigarettes and her blue hair stuck out from under a black cap. Her thin shoulders were damp from melted snow. It had been two days since he had last seen Starbuck.

"Hi," the girl said her voice full of false bravado. "I need to talk to you." She patted the seat next to her. When Zach sat, he saw that she also had a pierced nose, but her stone was green. "It's about Starbuck."

"Do you have any concerns about a possible relationship?"

"You talk funny. She likes that. I don't. Look, she's my best friend." Emma took a picture from her purse. In it, younger versions of Emma, Starbuck and Lisey sat on a picnic table, arms linked. Emma looked very young, her dark hair in braids and her dark eyes behind glasses. Lisey had yet to develop and her hair was a mouse brown. Starbuck was on the end, her arm around someone out of frame. She looked almost the same as she did in the present, just younger. "We've been friends for four years. When I was in high school, Starbuck made sure no one gave me crap. She looked out for me. It's only fair that I do the same for her." Emma put the picture away.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I know you two are meeting up later. Before you do, I just came to tell you that if you do anything to hurt her, I personally will track you down and kick your ass back to wherever you came from."

"I'm from Michigan." Zach volunteered. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll kick your ass to Michigan then. So, to sum it up: Starbuck is my best friend. We look out for each other. You hurt her; I kick your ass back to Michigan. Got it?"

"I believe so." Emma nodded and left. A moment later, Hodgins came by.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Starbuck's best friend. I think she just threatened me."

Xxx

They were standing on his front lawn, watching the snow fall. Rather than spend money at the diner, they ended up having some macaroni and cheese at his apartment. Nothing had happened yet. They were just standing on 'lawn' by his apartment, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. The snow was falling in random spurts. It had been snowing all day, much to Hodgin's chagrin and Zach's amusement. The drive back had been humorous, as Starbuck had been with them and kept freaking out every time the car turned or stopped.

"Do you like the snow?" Starbuck asked.

"Sometimes. When I was a child, my mother used to make me play in the snow with my siblings. We would build snow forts and have snowball fights. I miss that sometimes." He sighed and brushed his cheek to her hair. "There is not enough snow to do any of those things, at least not properly."

"It will snow again Z-man," Starbuck said and they continued watching the snow fall. "It is pretty though. Gotta say that much."

"I will agree with you on that," Zach said and shivered. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Sure," she said they walked back to his place. They took off their coats, boots and Zach took off his sweater. They ended up on his bed, laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. He put on a CD, a mix that she had made him. Her head rested on his chest and his fingers grazed her ribs. Still nothing. The lack of space was maddening. They wanted to touch, needed to feel the other one bloom to life as they danced the oldest dance in the history of man. Zach felt his face burn as she shifted and the tips of his fingers brushed a breast.

"Zach. Did you mean to kiss me night before last?"

"I did not intend to, yes. But I would not mind doing it again," Zach decided to tell the truth. "Because I am interested in you in a romantic way."

"That was forward," Starbuck smiled and titled her head upwards. "I feel the same way. There's this quote I heard once and it makes sense when I think about us. 'I think that everybody just needs someone to believe in them, someone to think they're beautiful, someone to think they're amazing. You need that person and I can be that for you.' I want to be with you Zach. It doesn't make much sense, considering that we're so different. But I just want to."

In response, he pulled her closer and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Starbuck. I know that it isn't logical for us to be together. But…" His words were cut off by Starbuck's mouth sealing over his. It went on for seemed to be forever. In the pit of his stomach, something flamed and he grabbed her by the arms, rolling on top of her. She broke away to take a gulp of air and held onto his shoulders. "Zach, Zach, Zach."

"Starbuck," he murmured into her skin as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. A hand rested on her thigh, gripping her flesh tightly. She brought their mouths together, her teeth ripping into his skin.

"ZACH!" Hodgins banged on his door. "ANGELA'S HERE! SHE WANTS TO SAY HI!" Of course, they couldn't be heard over the music. So Hodgins decided to open the door. Angela peeked over his shoulder. "Oh god."

"Let's go," Angela whispered. "We can surely think of something else to do." They drove (it's a big place) up to the main house and went into one of the entertainment rooms.

"Young love. isn't it sweet?"

"And what about us?" Hodgins asked as he poured the wine. "What do we have?"

"Well, it's more rekindled than young. But it's still good." Angela took a sip of her wine and he settled next to her.

"Who said it wasn't?" Hodgins joked and put an arm around her. "Are we going to tell people?"

"In a while. I mean, they have their own lives to focus on."

"Okay then. So, how about some wild crazy monkey sex?"

"Let me finish this glass first."

Xxx

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of BB, but I couldn't think of anything. And the Hodegla. But, in the upcoming chapters, things get heated with the returns of Naomi and Goodman, plus a new case. These things have nothing to do with each other though.


	17. Naomi Returns: Part One

Author's Note: I was just watching 'The Office' and just realized that I kind of made Zach and Starbuck the Jim and Pam of this little story. Now, they may be on their way to happiness. But of course road blocks will spring up. Goodman will be popping up soon, after the little story line that is about to unfold here wraps up. Presenting…

**Naomi Returns: Part One**

Xxx

At exactly six-thirty, Zach's alarm clock buzzed. With a small groan, he rolled over to hit the off button. Rather than feel the firm top of his mattress, he felt something warmer and a bit softer. Whatever he was laying on grunted indigently and a small fist thumped him on the back. He looked down to see Starbuck under him, a cross look on her face.

"You're crushing me," she muttered and he rolled off her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Zach said and an awkward silence fell over them. He had heard about this. Hodgins had called it 'The Morning After'. The uncomfortable morning after a night of intimacy. But, did it count if they hadn't done anything of great sexual importance? All they had done was kiss. By the time they had been able to stop and remember that she had to go home, it had been past midnight. The buses had stopped running and the nearest Metro station was miles from the Hodgins estate. It had made sense for her to stay the night. At least that was how Zach had justified it. But now they were laying there, staring awkwardly at the other. She still wore the same clothes from the day before, now wrinkled and smelling of both her and him. He wore his pajamas. What could he say to her now, after everything had changed overnight?

"Are we going to be awkward about this or are we going to act normal?" Starbuck asked, sitting up and propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't see why it has to be awkward," Zach said. "Our relationship is clear, and there are no negative feelings."

"True." Starbuck nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you think I can borrow a shirt? I don't think I can go to home in this."

"I believe I do," he said and they got out of bed. He dug through his dresser while she looked for her hoodie. In silence, he handed her a maroon t-shirt with _Firefly _written on it and went to shower and dress. While he worked out, she alternated between watching him and reading a Jodi Picoult novel. At eight, they left the apartment to meet Hodgins on the driveway. They were surprised to see Angela and the other couple was surprised to see Starbuck.

"You spent the night?" Angela and Starbuck asked each other.

"Dude!" Hodgins lifted his hand to high-five Zach. "Score!"

"I didn't score," Zach said slowly. He had been hanging around Hodgins long enough to know the true meaning behind his words.

"Did you have the talk?" Angela asked Starbuck.

"What talk?" she asked her eyes wide and clueless. Hodgins was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. "There's a talk?"

"I'll drive you to the Jeffersonian. We have to talk," Angela said and led Starbuck to her car. The guys were able to hear Starbuck say "Is it the same talk?" Hodgins gave Zach and look and got into the car.

**He Said/She Said Part Two**

**The Girls:**

"What happened last night?"

"We slept together in the literal sense."

"So, you didn't have sex?"

"Did you and Hodgins?"

"Twice. But that's not important."

"But, you're keeping it a secret!"

"You're wearing Zach's Firefly shirt. I have heard him say that he plans to keep that until he dies."

"So why did he let me borrow it?"

"Sweetie, don't you read Cosmo?"

"Sometimes."

"Some guys give girls their clothes when they really like them."

"Well, it's not like I'm keeping it. I'm only wearing this because I slept in my own shirt."

"So, no disrobing whatsoever?"

"He didn't even try to cop a feel. Zach's a gentleman."

"I know he is. So did you have the talk?"

"What talk?"

"The talk about what your relationship is."

"That's actually a talk? Well, in-between the tonsil hockey, we talked. He has feelings for me and I have feelings for him. So, we're giving it a go."

"Yay!"

"Watch out for the old lady on a rascal! So, what's the deal with you and Hodgins?"

"What do you mean?"

"According to what I have been told, you two were engaged, but never married because you already were. Hodgins got jealous when your Titan of a husband came by. You broke up and you've been celibate ever since my brother suggested it."

"I broke the celibacy thing the night before Thanksgiving. With Hodgins."

"Well, that must have been a happy holiday."

"So, nothing happened last night?"

"I swear on my mother's grave, nothing happened. If we do you know, do it, I want it to be special."

"That's so sweet."

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. WATCH THE ROAD!"

**The Guys:**

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Dude, she slept over. Tell me what happened."

"I believe the common vernacular for our actions are making out and cuddling."

"Did you have the talk?"

"What do you mean?"

"The relationship talk. Are you two dating or just fooling around?"

"We have decided to start a sexual/emotional relationship as we have similar emotional attachments."

"So you're dating?"

"Yes."

"You could have said that."

"But I didn't."

"Anyway...you finally have a girlfriend. You're back on the horse man."

"I don't know what that means."

"You've recovered from what Naomi did to you."

"Of course I have. My hands are functional again and the scarring doesn't matter to me."

"I meant emotionally. Most people would be traumatized if their girlfriend was cheating on them with a cannibal and then tried to blow you up to save her own skin."

"I'm not most people."

"You don't have to tell me that. But seriously, you weren't upset with the whole thing?"

"I was upset about the damage to my hands. But, I do not harbor any ill feelings toward Naomi any longer."

"That's good. You've moved on."

"I have. Starbuck and I are surprisingly compatible. Angela was right."

"About what?"

"Romantic relationships do not have any logic to them. They're a random chain of reactions. Why was Angela at your house? Did you two have sexual intercourse?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why not? You asked me if Starbuck and I had done it. "

"No I didn't!"

"That was what you implied in your first question."

"I'm exercising my 5th amendment rights right now, if you don't mind."

Xxx

Another case had been wrapped up by lunch. A guy had killed his girlfriend because her band had signed onto an indie label and he had been worried about her selling out. His 'concern' had led him to stab her and dump her body in the woods. After finishing the mountain of paperwork, Booth and Brennan got coffee and watched the activity below them as they talked.

"He didn't love her," Booth said.

"Because he killed her." Brennan countered.

"And he wasn't happy for her. If someone you love makes it big, you share in their joy, not stab them in the heart because you're jealous."

"What most people think is love is actually a chemical reaction. And as love has so many definitions, how can people be 'in love' if there isn't a concrete definition of what love is?"

"You sound like Zach. I heard him say that once. Though I think that he's going to be changing his tune pretty soon if you asked me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Booth pointed out Zach and Starbuck walking into the lab together, his arm around her shoulder and his head bent low to catch whatever she was whispering in his ear. "He found someone. That just proves that there is someone for everyone."

"How do you know that there's someone out there for everyone?" Brennan challenged him. "Maybe some people are just meant to be alone. Chances are that with so many people in the world, some are going to end up alone, at least romantically."

"That may be Bones, but even you've said that human beings are social creatures. We weren't designed to walk the Earth alone, and most people chose to have friends or at least come into contact with someone friendly every day. But, there is that one person for everyone, that person who understands them and would take a bullet for them no matter what. We drift through life, looking for that person to spend the rest of our lives with and sometimes, like you just said, we miss them entirely and just give up, thinking 'there's no one out there for me'. And then there are those people who decide too early that they would rather take an imitation than the real thing and settle. But every once in a while, to give the rest of us some hope, two people meet and they just connect. Sometimes, they see it right away and get together. For others, like Zach, it takes a while to see what's in front of them. But, when they do see, they're happy for what feels like the first time in their lives. Then, there are the people who don't see and spend their lives with that person with them at arm's length because they just don't see what everyone else sees, that they're perfect together. Those people are the loneliest of all because they just don't see."

Brennan nodded. Booth had that look in his eyes, that look that said he believed in what he was saying and there was no counter for it, because he wouldn't budge. There did seem to be some truth to it, she would give him that. When she told him so, he just smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

Down below, Zach and Starbuck were about to part ways when Sweets came from seemingly out of nowhere, a frantic look in his eyes. When he saw his sister, Zach's arm still around her, he made a beeline for them.

"You have to get out of here," he said. "Now!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Starbuck asked as Zach let go of her. "What's going on Lance?"

"Just trust me. You have to get out of here."

"Why?" a woman spoke from behind Lance. "We haven't even been introduced." She was stunning, with a halo of blond hair and perfect teeth. She was dressed smartly, the only flaw in her appearance being the shackles around her wrists and ankles. "Hello Zach."

"Why aren't you in prison Naomi?" Zach asked her.

Apparently, Naomi had been killing before she met the Gormagon. Her body count was seven, at least that was what she had told the FBI. There were more, no question. But seven was all she had given up. In exchange for their names and where they were hidden, she got to go with law enforcement on the recovery missions. One body was hidden in the Jeffersonian, which was why they were there. Zach had no doubt there were more bodies inside the vast museum. Naomi had been resourceful, and had definitely manipulated men and possibly women to get them to do what she wanted.

"So, who is this?" Naomi asked and stared at Starbuck, her eyes bright and cold.

"None of your concern," Sweets said. "Naomi, this could reflect badly on my report."

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Naomi asked. When Sweets didn't answer, she smiled. "I knew it. Looks just like you. Good thing too, or else I would think that she was with Zach and I would be jealous. And when I'm jealous, things happen." Unconsciously, Starbuck reached for Zach's hand, their fingers brushing before they loosely linked. When Naomi saw, her chains rattled ominously and Zach stepped in front of Starbuck, shielding her from the threat. "Wow really? Is it the sex? Does she tell you that you actually know what you're doing?"

"We aren't-" Zach turned red and Starbuck looked horrified.

"Wow. Zach, you traded down, huh?" Naomi laughed and turned to Starbuck and studied her for a moment. "Why aren't you sleeping with him? What, are you scared? The little virgin, keeping it all locked because you're scared." Starbuck started to turn red. "You won't be good and he'll leave you for someone like me."

"BITCH!" Starbuck screamed and lunged at Naomi. Zach grabbed her around the waist, but she still kicked and clawed at Naomi, who just laughed. The agent escorting Naomi led her away, but the woman had already got what she wanted.

Xxx

At first, she had no idea what was happening. The walls of her prison were cold and when she tried to walk, her knees buckled under her. Starbuck could see the faint outline of another person across this cell. Something was on her face. When she scratched at it, something dry and red flaked off onto her fingertips. It was dried blood. She asked her companion what was going on.

"I have no idea. All I remember is waking up here just before you did." They found a flashlight and turned it on. On the wall, written in blood, was GOOD LUCK.

XXX

Author's Note: So, who do you think should be in there with her? It can be anyone except Sweets or Zach. Review and offer up your opinion. Coming up next: Naomi Returns Part Two.


	18. Naomi Returns: Part Two

Author's Note: Okay, part Two! Oh, and Starbuck's grandfather's words will mainly be in italics, which means he is speaking Spanish. With quotation marks, Spanish, and without, they're just thoughts. It was a close race, but in the end, I chose Hodgins. It was a three way tie between him, Brennan and Angela. I decided to not pick Brennan has mad skills and is needed in the lab. Plus, it would make room for a big 'Booth being a hero thing' and Booth isn't the star this time. Sorry guys. (That will happen later) and then I realized that there is pretty much ZERO Hodgins/Starbuck interaction. Plus, Hodgins is Zach's best friend. Sorry for no segue from the 'I'll kill you bitch' to being in a cell, but the ending came to me spur of moment.

The Zach List

16. When you think about 'Aliens In A Spaceship' you get mad because while Zach was the one who solved the case and saved Hodgins and Brennan, but Booth was the hero because he did a bit of running. (Thanks to Greytune for giving me this one)

17. If you even say 'Zach', people start groaning and yelling 'He's fictional!'

18. You talk about him so much, that when you first meet people, they think he's real.

19. Zach punching Hodgins during 'The Woman in the Sand' makes you squeal and rewind (if you're watching it online, on DVD or on TiVo)

xxx

**December 6****th**** 2009**

**5:30 pm**

Just before the storm broke, there was a calm over the Jeffersonian. The team had just wrapped up their latest case. Brennan and Zach were prepping the remains to be sent to a funeral home. Angela was saving her work for this case for the files. Cam was getting ready to leave. Wendell was searching for Hodgins, who was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Hodgins?" he asked Cam, who was pulling on her coat.

"Not for a couple hours," she answered.

"He told me he was going to get some food, but it's been a couple of hours. Dr. Brennan needs me to give him this file," Wendell said and held up said file for emphasis.

"That's odd, even for Hodgins," Cam frowned. "Maybe Angela knows where he is." They decided to go find her. Angela was putting everything in the envelope, excited. Tonight she had a date with Hodgins, and they were going to have The Talk. She wanted to tell people about them, so they could go back to the way things were. Besides, Zach knew and if he was asked, he would tell. "Angela, have you seen Hodgins?"

"He isn't here?" Angela felt all her joy drain out of her. "Are you sure?"

"I looked everywhere," Wendell said. "He isn't here. No one's seen him for at least two hours." Angela paled and stared at him.

"We can't jump to conclusions," she said calmly. "Maybe he had a personal emergency and couldn't call. For all we know, he's going to walk through that door." She turned, as if she believed her words had power over the universe. At that moment, Zach walked through the door, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Have any of you seen Starbuck? She was supposed to come here to return my shirt and go get something to eat."

"Am I the only one who finds it odd that both Hodgins and Starbuck are missing?" Wendell said to break the silence. "Maybe this is all related."

"We have no proof. Jumping to conclusions would be inadvisable," Zach used his squint voice. "The odds that their so called disappearances are related are slim to none."

"Well, you may want to see this then." Booth had appeared out of nowhere and was holding a DVD case. Brennan was with him, Sweets behind her. Both were pale, and Sweets looked like he was going to be sick. Everyone sat down as Booth put the DVD into the player in Angela's office. They sat down to watch. The 'movie' opened up in a small dark room. The walls appeared to be steel or some other similary colored metal. Two figures were outlined in the dark, one larger than the other. The date/time stamp was nearly two hours before. One figure moved and moaned, and the face became clear. It was Hodgins, blood on his shirt and his head nearly on his chest. The camera moved to show Starbuck laying on the floor, a deep looking cut on her forehead and was appeared to be a foot mark on her side.

"Oh my god," Angela whispered. "When did you get this?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," Booth said. "It came addressed to Brennan. After she watched it, she showed it to me and Sweets."

"So, who do you think is responsible for this?" Cam asked, her face the picture of shock. In response, Sweets pointed to the wall. GOOD LUCK was written in blood, with a symbol drawn on the corner, a symbol they knew very well. It was a crude, finger painted drawing of an upside down, cut open Jesus fish. It had been painted on the belly of one of Naomi's victims. It may have been painted on more, but there had been only one found with flesh still on that area.

"The Romantic is back." Booth used the nickname the press had given Naomi.

**6:00 pm**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Starbuck screamed and clawed at the walls of the room. One of her nails broke off and blood ran down her fingers, flowing onto the back of her hand and palm. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE! HELP US! SOMEONE!"

"You're giving me a headache," Hodgins said flatly.

"Then do something to get us out of here." Starbuck turned on him, her eyes almost red with anger. "You're the squint. Do something squinty to get us out of here."

"I am bugs and dirt. I am not Houdini," Hodgins snapped and they glared at each other. Starbuck slumped onto the floor and buried her hands in her face. She still wore Zach's t-shirt, but it was streaked with dirt, something gray and possibly her blood. "How did she get you?"

"What do you mean by 'she'?" Starbuck asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Obviously Naomi had something to do with this," Hodgins said. "She comes back and then we're locked up in a basement with steel walls. You can see where I'm going with this."

"Okay. I see your point." Starbuck nodded. "Why would she do this?"

"Dude, she wants Zach to suffer. If she kills him directly, then he suffers for a minute and all she has is a memory. But, if she kills us, then he will suffer for years and she will have another living victim for as long as he lives," Hodgins explained.

"Wow. A squint using psychology," Starbuck was able to crack a smile. "It's Upside Down Day!"

"It's logical deduction," Hodgins breathed slowly. "I think she tasered me. I can feel something on my back." Starbuck reached up to her forehead and was able to get some more blood onto her fingertips. "What is the last thing you remember before you turned up down here?"

"Walking into the hallway where the Metro station bathroom is. I really needed to pee," Starbuck blushed. "You?"

"I was in the garage, getting my wallet from my car," Hodgins said. "What time?"

"2:45 or so," she said. "You?" Hodgins had been snatched around 3:15. They had probably been loaded into the car together and driven to their current location. While Hodgins combed his corner for clues, Starbuck began to beat at the opposite wall, her boots making an angry thump every time. There were choking sounds coming from her throat, repressed sobs of frustration mixed with anger. _That bitch, that bitch_, she thought. _Why can't you let him go? He isn't yours, but he isn't mine either. _Starbuck pounded on the walls with her fist, trying not to cry. It wasn't fair. After years of wondering if she would ever be normal, wondering if she would ever find someone who would take her as is, she was going to die. All she could do was rage.

**7:10 pm**

A discreet FBI car had brought Raul Mendoza to the Jeffersonian. He was led into Angela's office, where everyone else stood around, anxious and a bit scared. Only Zach and Brennan were calm, trying to piece everything together.

"_Where is my daughter? What did you people do to her_?" Raul half-yelled, his withering stare directed at Sweets, who tried to hide behind Cam. Brennan tried to get him to sit down, but he refused to listen. "I knew something like this would happen."

"_Sir, please calm down. We are doing everything we can_," Brennan said in a scary calm voice.

"_How can I be calm? My only child has been kidnapped because of someone you people got her involved with_!" Brennan had to translate everything, making the conversation twice as long. "_Which one of you people is the man she's been seeing?" _He focused on Wendell, who looked confused and a bit freaked out.

"_That would be Zach." _Brennan pointed out the slightly pale bone man.

"_This is your fault. I am going to rip out your voice box and jam a sharpened stick up your urethra while kicking your ass_."

"I can't translate that," Brennan said.

"Why?" Booth asked. Brennan whispered Raul's threats against Zach in his ear. "That's just wrong. Get him out of here before he attacks Zach."

They began to review the video once Raul left. All they could tell was that the cell was most likely 16 by 12, with no visible doors or widows. The walls were almost sterile, so there was nothing they could use to identify where they were.

"Bad news," Booth came back, his face grim. "I just talked to the agents in charge of Naomi and they swear she hasn't left their sight since they left the prison."

"But the detail about the fish symbol was never released to the public. Maybe she had some help. Do you really think Naomi could overpower Hodgins be herself?" Cam said. Everyone shook their heads.

"What do we do now?" Sweets asked.

"You: Get Naomi's file," Cam said to Sweets. "Angela, you and Wendell examine the video frame by frame. Brennan, can you examine the envelope and DVD case for any clues? Booth, go try and track Starbuck's last known moves."

"What about me?" Zach asked.

"You are going to sit. Your best friend and…whatever Starbuck is to you are being held in a bunker by someone who is probably working with a woman who wants you dead or suffering," Cam said.

"But, when Hodgins and Dr. Brennan were buried alive by the Gravedigger, you let me work. And Starbuck is Dr. Sweets' sister." Zach countered. "I would like to work." Cam didn't have the heart to tell him that he was in no mental condition to work this case. While it was personal for everyone, it all seemed to lead back to him.

"Fine. Go help Sweets gather up paperwork," Cam said. Zach frowned and started to talk, but Cam silenced him with a glare. "Go!" Zach followed Sweets to his office.

"If you think I am responsible for any of this, I am sorry." Zach said as Sweets began to fling files left and right. "I did not mean to for any of this to happen."

"Why was she with you this morning?" Sweets asked. "That's all I want to know."

"She spent the night at my apartment because she couldn't find any method of transportation past midnight. Nothing happened, at least not sexually."

"That's nice to hear," Sweets said faintly.

"If I had been warned, I would have kept her far away from the Jeffersonian."

"Look, Zach, you can't blame yourself. All you tried to do was what you thought was best. If she hadn't seen you two together, then she would have found out about Starbuck later. Just don't beat yourself up. Would she want that?"

"You are being really rational."

"Yeah, they sedated me."


	19. Naomi Returns: The Finale

8:30 pm

The man sitting at the table looked like every other man in the world, except for the expression of pure heartbreak on his face. There were six pictures, arranged in a pyramid on the table. Zach looked over Raul's shoulder. The top picture was of Starbuck, one of the ones that had been taken for her project. She was sitting on a sofa, her legs crossed and the general picture skewed, because Zach had titled the camera by accident. The two in the middle were Starbuck in her teens, one with her friends, and the other with her grandfather and a woman who Zach concluded was her grandmother. The bottom three were just snapshots of Starbuck of a child, the one in the corner catching Zach's eye. She was about three, but her eyes were so sad and dull that it made his chest hurt. Even Zach knew that a child shouldn't look that way. Apparently, the top picture was to be used in a news broadcast, and the rest were there for some emotional reason.

"Why her?" Raul asked Zach in perfect English. "There are so many women in this city, and you had to her pick her."

"I met your granddaughter at the mini-mart down the street in September. We met in the microwaveable food aisle, and I spoke to her because of the unusual tattoo on her shoulder. Our friendship developed when she started to visit the Jeffersonian to see her brother."

"That isn't the why Dr. Addy. I am asking you why you had to fall in love with her."

"I am not in love with her," Zach answered a bit too quickly. Raul flipped the top picture over. On the back, written in ink were the words 'Starbuck Ophelia Mendoza, taken November 2009 by Zach Uriah Addy'.

"I used to be a photographer. The way a person takes a picture tells something about how they feel about the subject. Whether you're ready to admit it or not is your problem. So, why?"

"There is no logic to what I feel for Starbuck. If there was, according to Angela, it wouldn't be 'magical'."

9:15 pm

When they met with Naomi, she was smiling. Even though she was handcuffed to a table, with Agent Charlie Burns standing behind her, Naomi had a smile on her face that said 'I won.' When Booth and Brennan came into the interrogation room, Naomi actually tried to wave, but the handcuffs yanked her wrists downwards.

"Where are they?" Booth asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Naomi fluttered her eyelashes. "Agent Booth, surely you can't think that I had something to do with what is happening to Dr. Hodgins and Miss. Mendoza."

"The wall was painted with your symbol," Brennan countered. "So, where did you put them?"

"Okay, you got me!" Naomi giggled. "I know who has them, but that was left all to my associate. What was the time stamp on the video?"

"3:40 pm," Brennan said.

"At around 11:40, a tank of carbon monoxide will start to filter into the room via a small vent, visible only to those who know about it. They will die within the hour. The tank containing the CO will be blocking their only source of air, so they'll pretty much go to sleep. And we made sure that there was no evidence on anything you'll be receiving."

Brennan almost leapt across the table and grabbed her. Booth saw the intent in her eyes and grabbed her hand, hissing 'Don't do it' in her ear. It infuriated her. This woman was playing with people as if they were toys. Hodgins was an important member of their team and her friend. And Starbuck, while Brennan didn't know her well, was a human being. People weren't toys.

"For the record, I won't give you the name of my associate," Naomi grinned. "Some things are more fun to keep to yourself."

Meanwhile, Angela was in her office, alone, having banished Wendell to the lab. Watching Hodgins in such agony was taking a toll on her mind. The image would stay with her forever if something happened to him. There wasn't much time left. If they couldn't find out who was helping Naomi, Starbuck and Hodgins would die. Zach knocked on her door, pale and sad.

"How are you doing?" Zach asked her.

"I've been better," Angela said. "How are you?"

"At the moment, I am in emotional shock." For moment, there was silence. "Why do you love Hodgins?"

"Excuse me?" Angela was a bit shocked herself now. "Why do want me to tell you that?" Zach explained his discussion with Raul. "It's all the little things Zacaroni. The way his beard feels against my skin. How he makes bugs and slime sound interesting. The smell of his coffee/sticky bun breath. That spark in his eyes when he talks about the Illuminati or aliens. The way he says my name, like its silk sheets or strawberries dipped in chocolate-"

"I never got the sexual appeal of strawberries," Zach muttered and got a Look from Angela.

"Anyway," she continued. "I just love him because Hodgins is…Hodgins. All those little things that make him a unique individual, and by that I do not mean DNA, I mean personality quirks. The way he smells, how he just doesn't give a crap what anyone thinks. The way our bodies seem to fit when we're cuddling or making love. When we're together, I just feel like anything can happen."

"Being in love sounds relatively pleasant, if one eliminates the real world factors," Zach said. "A constant adrenaline rush might be dangerous in the long run."

"That's the point," Angela sighed. Wendell popped his head into her office. "Yes?"

"We just received their wallets. And we were able to find some particulates." Wendell looked a bit excited.

**9:40 pm**

A black eyeliner pencil, a tube of mascara, a stick of Chapstick, three pens, a copy of Salem Falls, a red Nintendo DS, two chargers, one for the DS and the other for maybe a phone, a sleeve of powdered doughnuts, a pack of gum, a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a notebook. Nothing piled before them could get them out. The DS wasn't a cleverly disguised flame thrower, or her mascara a machine gun.

Whoever had locked them up had left Starbuck's backpack in the far corner of the room. The contents could only entertain them until someone came for them. Starbuck had calmed down hours before, but was now trying to tear down the walls of their prison once again. Her knuckles were bleeding, but she kept it up.

"You're giving me a headache," Hodgins said through a mouthful of doughnuts.

"I have to keep trying. We aren't going to die here," Starbuck proceeded to kick at the wall once more. "Do you want to see Angela again? Because I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for Zach, for my father, for my friends. There is no way I am going to die in this hellhole without seeing the people I love again." She breathed heavily and took a long sip of her soda. Hodgins stared at his hands for a moment. The bastard that had taken them had also stolen their wallets, and there was a picture of Angela in there. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. The thought of not making it hadn't crossed his mind yet. After all, he had confidence in the team and Booth.

"If we get out of here, I'm going to ask Angela to marry me," he announced.

"There is no 'if' Hodgins. There is only a 'when'. We're getting out." Starbuck chanted and swept her hair from her eyes. She bent her head and took a moment to be emotional. "When I see Zach again, I'm going to just hug him and never let go." She then got up and went back to the wall. "I think I found a weakness," Starbuck motioned him over and pointed to the wall. There was a dent in the metal. "This isn't steel. This is…"

"Aluminum siding," Hodgins breathed. "We can tear down the wall if we had the tools." Experimentally, he punched the wall and the dent became larger. The panels were about eight inches long and six inches high each. "Okay, we just need to get this one out so we can see where we are." He looked around the room and grabbed the flashlight and DS. "Start hammering away. I'll use your DS to clamp and tug it." Starbuck nodded and they went to work.

**10:30 pm**

"Where are they Charlie?" Booth asked his co-worker. Agent Burns stared blankly at the powerful man before him. "We found a fingerprint on the photograph of Angela Montenegro Hodgins had in his wallet."

"Hodgins let me look at it once." Burns replied.

"The problem with that was this is a new picture. The woman that was kidnapped with Hodgins took it for a project less than two weeks ago. Angela said she gave it to Hodgins two days ago. So, you must have handled the wallet when you took it from his pocket after you dumped him in a bunker with a tank of carbon monoxide that's going to go off any minute now."

"Agent Booth," Zach ran in. "In the 1950s, a community of cabins was built along the Potomac. Each cabin had what they called a bomb shelter, but instead of steel, the walls were aluminum siding. The chemicals gradually mixed into the dirt, making that area the only one with aluminum rich dirt in a fifty mile radius. One cabin was brought by George Burns in 1958. George Burns was Agent Burn's grandfather."

"Okay, okay," Burns held up his hands. "Look, you gotta understand. Naomi is so pretty and I'm so lonely."

"Just tell us where they are," Booth said gently.

"Hodgins is my best friend," Zach added quietly. "And Starbuck is…mine."

**11:35 pm**

"HELP US, HELP US!" Starbuck's head was sticking out the wall. The panels had taken a while to remove and they had only been able to remove two. She would be able to get out, if there was someone on the other end to pull her out. She was gripping the floor, and was sitting on Hodgin's shoulders.

"It's starting to smell down here." Hodgins called up to her. "I don't feel so good." He must have fallen because Starbuck was suddenly left dangling, still screaming. _I'll be seeing you soon Mami, _she thought. _I'll watch over you guys, _she added, thinking of Zach, Emma, Lisey and her father. _Oh Zach, I never got to say I love you. I guess some things aren't meant to be._

Outside, they could hear her. Zach ran for the door, as Booth yelled for him to stay back until they were sure the coast was clear. The sounds were coming from the far side of the cabin. As he had correctly deducted, Starbuck was trying to escape from the wall, her cries still fervent. "I'm here, there's help outside." Zach told her as he grabbed her arms.

"Hodgins. Gas. He fell," Starbuck gasped as she clung to him. They collapsed onto the carpet, and he hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you." Booth and a rescue team ran in and were able to lift a barely conscious Hodgins out of the hole.

Outside, Angela, Sweets, Raul and Brennan were waiting for any news. The first thing they saw was Hodgins being wheeled out of the cabin on a stretcher. With a sob of relief, Angela ran for the stretcher and grabbed his hand.

"I-," Hodgins couldn't say much. "You.

"I you too Hodgie," she whispered.

Then came Zach and Starbuck. She broke away to hug her family. Raul began to cry and clutched his daughter to his chest. Sweets waited until he let go to hug his sister, who was crying by then, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Zach just stood to the side, waiting for his moment.

"You saved them," Brennan said quietly. "You found the dirt. You ran the compounds. Zach, you're a hero."

"I am?" Zach looked surprised. Brennan nodded. "But I was only doing my job."

"Sometimes that's all you need to do."

Xxx

Note: Do not fret, there's much more to come. Hodgela and Stach, plus more Brenth thrown in for kicks. Not to mention the return of Goodman and the tying up of a loose end: Starbuck's birth father.


	20. The Hospital

Note: I was watching 'The Truth in the Lye' when I started writing this and at the end my sister said about Cam: "She's a whore. She slept with Angela's ex-husband and Booth too. She's stealing him from Bones. I don't like her no more.' My _Bones_ moment of the week.

Xxx

"I feel fine."

"You probably have a concussion. And your arm doesn't look right."

"But I feel fine Lance."

"Starbuck, you're coming with us to the hospital anyway. Just go in the ambulance and get checked out. You've been through a traumatic ordeal."

"But I feel great."

"That's the adrenaline from your daring escape."

After a few more minutes of bickering, Starbuck acquiesced and got into the second ambulance. The other was taking Hodgins, with Angela riding with him. Booth and Brennan were in one car, Cam and Zach in another, with Raul driving his ancient Chevy behind all of them. Sweets had dragged his sister into the ambulance and they were still bickering even as the doors closed and she lay on the stretcher. Cam had hinted to Zach that the family may have wanted some family time and then basically dragged him away when he didn't get the hint.

At the hospital, both were taken to have their heads x-rayed and then Hodgins to be treated for his CO poisoning while Starbuck went to have her wrist taped up, as she had sprained it with all her banging on the walls. Both were going to be kept overnight for observation. They were only allowed two visitors at a time, for fifteen minutes. Angela and Zach went to visit Hodgins while Starbuck was with her family.

"How do you feel?" Angela asked as she took his hand.

"The pain meds just kicked in," Hodgins said. "So I feel great."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Angela leaned over and gave him a hug. Hodgins winced. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Worth it," Hodgins was able to say.

"What was the extent of your injuries?" Zach asked.

"Concussion, slightly fractured ribs, minor CO poisoning and a lot of cuts and bruises."

"Poor baby," Angela leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head. They started to stare into each other's eyes, forgetting that Zach was in the room.

"Are you two having a moment?" Zach asked. Hodgins gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' and Angela nodded and he excused himself.

"Is he far away?" Hodgins asked a moment later. Angela nodded and he struggled a bit to sit up. "Angela, I love you. When I was down there, I realized how much. All I could think about was you. And I decided to ask you to marry me. I don't have a ring, and I know this isn't romantic, but will you do me the honor?"

"Oh Hodgie," Angela hugged him again. "Yes. Life is too short to debate this."

In the waiting room, Cam was flipping through a magazine while Wendell took a nap. Booth and Brennan were off in parts unknown.

"How is he?" Cam asked.

"The same as he always is," Zach frowned. "Some might say that's a bad thing." He settled into his chair. "How long until Sweets' allotted visiting time is up?"

"Ten minutes." Cam answered. Zach began to squirm in his chair and stared at his watch every twenty seconds until he saw Sweets come down the hall.

"Go on in," Sweets said and told him the room number. Starbuck was in her bed, sitting up with her arm in a sling and watching TV.

"Hey," she said. Zach sat in the chair next to her. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said. "Are you?"

"I'm alive," she shrugged and reached for his hand. Their fingers twined and shifted the chair closer. "Zach, when I was in that place I was so scared. I seriously thought I was going to die down there and all I could think about was you. Well, I thought of my family and friends, but you were in there a lot. All I could think was that I was going to die without seeing you all again." Tears pricked at her eyes and Zach reached out to wipe them from her face. "Just…don't go yet Zach." He bent down to touch their foreheads.

"Okay. We have fourteen minutes left." he said and kissed her on the mouth. Rather than pull away, she pulled him closer and kissed him back, trying to find her way out of the dark. "I will stay for as long as I can."

A few feet away, down the hall, Angela was walking out of Hodgins' room when she nearly barreled into someone.

"Excuse me," she said and the man above her laughed.

"What a twist of fate we should meet again Miss. Montenegro," Goodman boomed.

"Dr. Goodman!" Angela flung her arms around him. "How are you?"

"Well. My wife just had a baby, so I'm coming from the truly abysmal cafeteria," he said. "Why are you here at one am?"

"Hodgins was kidnapped, but we found him just in time," Angela said. "The nurse made me leave the room." They began to walk down the hall.

"Why was he abducted?" Goodman asked.

"Naomi Jenkins, the Romantic, tried to destroy Zach's life by killing the people closest to him. Needless to say, she failed." Angela explained the events of the past 12 hours, which resulted her giving the five minute summary of everything that had happened since Goodman had left.

"So, everything is the same as it was?"

"Pretty much," Angela said. "Booth and Brennan are still clueless and Hodgins and I are still figuring out what we are, Cam is…Cam and Zach's humanity is still questionable. Hodgins' latest theory is that Zach was kicked off his home planet, but was told he was on a fact finding mission. So, how about you? Where have you been? Your sabbatical was only supposed to be for a year."

Goodman then proceeded to tell her how he had wrote a book (the kind that only others in his field would read) and then he had to deal with the loss of his wife around the same time Angela was preparing to get married. So, he had taken the extra years to recoup and had ended up meeting his new wife, Victoria, at a mixer at his church last year. When the New Year came, he would be returning to the Jeffersonian on a part-time basis.

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were walking down the hall, cups of hospital coffee in hand and debating whether if injuring one's self in an escape attempt was either brave or detrimental.

"Bones, she was terrified. Starbuck is a kid-"

"I hardly think 21 is a kid." Bones chuckled.

"Believe me, she's a kid," Booth continued. "Just put yourself in her place. She's trapped in what she believes is hell, and she knows that if she doesn't do everything she can, she'll die, maybe a violent death at that. It's natural to try and fight your way out. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"Would you?"

"Yes. Life is too precious to try and figure out some squint way to get out of certain situations. I don't want to never see my son again, or catch a bad guy." He paused to take a sip of coffee. "I wouldn't want to die without saying goodbye to you Bones." His free arm went around her shoulder for a half hug. "You and Parker."

"Thank you Booth," Brennan said. They continued down the hall, his arm still around her. The air suddenly sounded with the frantic beeping of a heart monitor and the running of the nurses into Starbuck's room. They broke apart to rush to see what the commotion was. Much to their relief no one was dying, although Zach was being held up by the collar by a very brawny nurse.

"What did you do Zach?" Booth asked.

"I was doing nothing wrong," Zach said. "Starbuck and I were kissing and her heart rate shot up, which seemed to make the machine beep and the nurses come running."

"I'm okay!" Starbuck piped up from her bed.

"What made you think it was okay to get it on in a hospital?" Booth asked Zach as they fled for the waiting room.


	21. Reveal

In the morning, Zach found himself still at the hospital, sleeping in his chair. As he stood up, he felt a crick in his neck right itself and his eyes fell on Angela, who was still asleep. Everyone else had gone home and there was a bag of clothes on the floor that Emma had dropped off at dawn. Zach straightened himself and grabbed the bag. In her room, Starbuck was watching TV, but turned it off as soon as she saw him. No one had ever looked at him that way before, like they had been waiting for him forever.

"Emma dropped these off," he offered her the bag. Starbuck smiled and took it. Zach sat in the chair by her bed, looking around for the nurses before he did so, making her laugh. "How did you sleep?"

"Dreamless. Pain meds will do that for you," Starbuck shrugged. "You?"

"Fine," Zach averted his gaze. Starbuck grabbed his hand and made him look her in the eyes.

"Zach, don't lie to me," she said, her voice eerily measured. "Are you okay?"

"I had some nightmares," he mumbled. "Mostly about you dying, but Naomi torturing me was also featured."

"Baby…," she whispered and stroked his face. "It's okay. No one's dead. Hodgins is okay. You're okay. I'm okay." She kissed him on the cheek. "We're alive and that bitch is going to rot in hell for what she's done." Zach was startled by the vehemence in her tone. "Now. I need to dress." She swung her legs out of the bed and grabbed the bag.

"Are you going to require any assistance?" Zach asked innocently.

"You offering?" Starbuck asked. She figured that he had seen the worst. Zach nodded and they went into the bathroom. It was tiny, with a sink, a toilet and shower. There was hardly enough room for both of them to stand. The skirt was easy enough. All she had needed to do was step in and use her good hand to pull it up under her hospital gown. The shirt was going to be tricky. Zach had just realized how he would have to help her and his face turned bright red immediately. "It's okay. It's nothing you haven't seen before." She looked up at him. "I trust you." His hands shaking, Zach untied the back of her hospital gown. Her back was paler than her arms and face, almost white. A few scars and burns darted the surface and she didn't flinch as he slid the sleeve off her bandaged hand. The silver crucifix was gone, the chain broken when she had been abducted, and was now lost forever. For a few moments, as he helped her into her shirt, both were quiet. Then, as she turned to button, they broke. Zach kissed her, chastely at first, but then it grew as both realized where they were, how close they were and that they were alive. They embraced, and she moaned into his mouth as she perched onto the sink countertop, legs around his waist. Within seconds, her shirt had fallen to her waist, her chest pressing against his as Zach rested a hand on her hip and the other went onto the countertop. Their lips broke apart. While she gasped for air, Zach went for her neck, kissing and nipping, as he had remembered that she had reacted positively to it the last time they had been together. Unconsciously, his hand crept up her side, past the xylophone of her ribs, and grazing the side of one of her breasts. She froze, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We can stop," Zach muttered, frozen in place. "If you want." _I care too much to hurt you. That's the opposite of what I'm supposed to do_, he thought.

"I'm fine," Starbuck whispered. "Really." She titled his head upwards to assure him with her gaze. They resumed, his mouth on her neck the ragged fingernails of her good hand raking up and down his neck and back. She moaned when his lips touched one of her burns. As his hand began to creep around, the door opened.

"Oh my god," Angela slammed the door shut. "I'm so sorry. Oh Jesus, I am so sorry I saw that." Lucky for both, the light had been turned off, so all she had seen were their silhouettes, but that had been enough.

Xxx

A few days later, Starbuck made her return to the Jeffersonian, her arm in a sling that had been drawn on by her friends and Lisey in tow, carrying both their bags. Starbuck headed for Angela's office, leaving Lisey alone. Not the best idea, but certainly better than the alternative. While her friends walked up the stairs, Lisey set the bags down and sat in a chair.

"Hi," a tall, skinny, depressed looking man said and stopped.

"Hey," Lisey nodded.

"Fisher."

"Alicia. Call me Lisey." She arched an eyebrow, something that had taken her weeks to perfect, and her work was done. There was a supply closet to her left. Fisher gestured to it and she nodded.

Upstairs, Starbuck popped her head into Angela's office. They were fine now, over what she had seen in the hospital. Angela was alone, staring at a pad of paper.

"Is this a bad time?" Starbuck asked.

"No," Angela looked up and gestured at the chair across from her. "What's up?"

"How do you know if you're ready to have sex?" Starbuck turned bright red as soon as she said the words.

"Wow," Angela breathed. "That's pretty major."

"What's major?" Brennan asked and Starbuck jumped. "Did I startle you?"

"Um, yeah," Starbuck muttered. "I was just asking Angela how does one know they are ready to have sex."

"For the first time or with a new partner?" Brennan asked.

"First time," Starbuck stared at her lap, her face red.

"Well, I waited until I was 22. That was when I found a man, my thesis supervisor, who would provide me with a skillful introduction and the basics that would serve me well for the rest of my life," Brennan said.

"I was 16. This drummer and I hooked up in his van," Angela shrugged. "I don't think he taught me anything."

"Are you going to sleep with Zach?" Brennan asked. Starbuck nodded, mortified into silence. "While I have no first hand knowledge of his sexual prowess, I believe he would make a satisfactory lover. Those same qualities made him an excellent assistant. He's eager to please, enthusiastic and very gentle. Although the last quality didn't really come into play all that much while he worked for me."

"That was a bit weird Bren, even for you," Angela said.

"I was being honest," Brennan defended herself. "She should have all the facts. But apparently emotions also factor in. Booth believes that the first time should be when you're in love. Are you in love?"

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with him," Starbuck whispered, the deer in the headlights look on her face again.

"Yay!" Angela clapped. "That's so sweet!" Before anyone could say anything else, Booth popped his head in and asked for Brennan. She went with him and left the other two alone. "That's great, for you. It's been a great week for love. I'm engaged; you're falling in love and…well its just great."

"Congrats on the wedding," Starbuck said.

"Hopefully it goes better this time," Angela began to rhapsodize. "Neither of us is married to someone else, Zach can be the best man and my dad can stay for the whole ceremony."

"Why wasn't Zach the best man the last time?" Starbuck asked. "No one told me that before."

"Zach didn't tell you? He was deployed, and he told us that if he was killed, then he didn't want us to associate his death with the wedding." Angela realized that she was saying the wrong thing as she was saying it. "He never told you about Iraq, did he?"

"No. He didn't."

Downstairs, Fisher was emerging from the closet, Lisey behind him. Hodgins happened to pass by and gave them both a 'WTF' look. Fisher mouthed '87' at him while Lisey just smirked.

"Fisher…Brennan wants you to check out the hiker some Boy Scouts brought in," Hodgins was able to get out. "And you…well I can't really tell you to do anything."

Xxx

That night, Starbuck and Zach went to the diner. They sat in their usual booth, and over dessert, Starbuck brought up what had been eating away at her all day.

"Why didn't you tell me about Iraq?" she asked as she picked at her cake. Zach looked up, surprise written all over his face. "Angela told me."

"Because I couldn't find a logical time to do so," he answered. "I guess I will have to tell you now."

"That would be nice." Zach took a deep breath and began.

"When I was deployed, I was assigned to a crude imitation of the lab at the Jeffersonian. My job was to identify soldiers killed in combat, by suicide bomber or any other way one could die in Iraq. There was already a medical examiner there, so I mainly studied bodies that had been either burned beyond recognition or found buried in the sand. Although, I worked mainly with the former. As time went by, I started to identify bodies of people I knew personally. Private Kyle Donovan and I became friends, as we both seemed out of our element in Iraq. His father had made him enlist, to keep up a family tradition. One afternoon, he went on a run with some of the others and never came back. I ended up identifying his remains the next day. The Jeep he had been in had been bombed and none had survived. After that, I started to have nightmares and my work began to suffer. They decided to send me home a month later."

"Oh Zach," Starbuck whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," he said. "You know something about my past and I know something about yours. We're even."


	22. First

Author's Note: It was hard thinking of a gift for Zach. So I had to ask Dr. Google what to get him. Oh and slight lime alert. As it turns out, it is VERY difficult to write such scenes when people are watching you write it and offering advice *shudders*. The real Lisey was hovering over my shoulder and offering me advice, which was flat out terrifying.

For the record, Starbuck knows about Hodgins but was sworn to secrecy.

Xxx

The week leading up to Christmas was a quiet one. The cases had been simple, hiking and car accidents with one murder. Fisher and Lisey were still seeing each other, much to everyone's surprise. Apparently, their similar negative qualities canceled out the others while their differences seemed to spur them on. It had been a week, which was nearing a record. A week before Christmas found Zach and Starbuck at his apartment, having a goodbye dinner. He was off to Michigan to see his family and she was staying with her family right in the area. She would be driving him to the airport in the morning. So they were exchanging gifts and spending the night. After much deliberation on her part and rather aggressive encouragement from her friends, Starbuck had decided that tonight would be the night. The Advanced Arduino Starter Kit was only one gift. Her body would be the other. It was a big decision, but she knew it was the logical one.

Earlier that night, they had gone to see Avatar with Hodgins, Angela, Sweets and Lisher (that was what Starbuck had labeled Lisey and Fisher) earlier that evening. After the movie, as they said goodbye Lisey had slipped her a few condoms and had probably put a few in her bag when she wasn't looking. They were now watching a marathon of the old _Twilight Zone _episodes while eating popcorn.

"Merry Christmas," she said after they threw out their trash and were ready to exchange presents. "I had to ask Angela for help."

"I've been looking for this ever since it came out," Zach hugged her and handed her a tiny box. "I had to ask Lisey for assistance, in between her interludes with Fisher."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Starbuck laughed and she hugged him back. The box was made of faux red velvet, and it was long. Inside, nestled in something soft, was a necklace. The chain was silver and delicate and at the end was a cross that had the infinity symbol intertwined with it. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Zach blushed as she leaned over to kiss him. They were sitting on the bed, facing away from the TV. The marathon had ended and the room was otherwise quiet. She turned around and lifted her hair from her neck and he put the chain around her neck. His hands were trembling a bit as he hooked the chain. Outside, it was snowing lightly. It probably wouldn't be more than half an inch by morning. As Zach's hands slid down her back, Starbuck felt her stomach jump and her palms dampen. Could he sense what she was thinking or what she wanted? This was so new, frightening. The sling wasn't hindering her anymore, but her wrist was still bandaged.

They started slow, Zach on his back and Starbuck straddling him, her curls brushing his cheeks every other heartbeat. Their bodies pressed and melded, like they had done enough times before so that it was familiar by now. After a while, they broke apart, gasping for air. Starbuck shrugged off her hoodie and lifted her shirt over her head before Zach could realize what she was doing. The small mounds of her breasts pressed against his chest as she bent her torso so she could kiss his neck and her shaking hands slipped under his shirt. The heat of his body seemed to amaze her, creating a sound in her throat. She snapped off her bra with surprising ease.

"We can stop," Zach was able to clear his head a bit.

"Don't make me say something cheesy like 'I don't want to stop' or 'I want you'." Starbuck smirked as her good hand trailed down his stomach and went for his zipper. _Okay, okay, remember what you've read. This isn't hard, no pun intended_, Starbuck thought as her hand curled around him. She could hear Zach gasping and she stopped, remembering more of Lisey's 'tips'. They were surprisingly helpful.

"Zach…," she whispered as she fumbled with the act of pulling his jeans down. "Tonight can be the night, if you want."

"Only if you want to," Zach said and he went for the buttons of her bondage pants, pulling them to her knees. Even there, something had gotten to her. There were a few burns and scars, but nothing too awful. "Was it difficult growing up? Not being able to wear a bathing suit or fashionable clothes?"

"Yes," Starbuck's ardor seemed to dampen. "For a while, I tried to find a way, but no matter what, I couldn't escape it. You're the first man ever who hasn't freaked out. Most just leave, not wanting to look or know the story." She rolled off him and sighed. "I can't. Not right now."

"I understand," Zach kissed her forehead, where a thin line marked where Agent Burns had hit her. The clock read 12:15. "We should sleep if we want to be on time later today."

"You're amazing Zach."

"As are you." They fell asleep not long after that.

In the morning, Zach woke up before six. Starbuck was still curled next to him, sweetly asleep. He brushed some hair from her face and kissed her temple. The silver of the chain seemed to glow against her skin. Her eyes fluttered open and he kissed her on the mouth. It was like they hadn't stopped. Their mouths opened, not caring about morning breath. They tasted the same anyway. Zach rolled on top of her, holding onto her hips as their bodies bumped and melded. Their hearts aligned and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest, beating against his in the same cadence.

"How much time do we have?" Starbuck asked.

"About 45 minutes," Zach answered.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked, the words melting into her skin.

"Yes," Starbuck kissed his chest, on the skin covering his heart. "Are you?" Zach nodded. "There's some…stuff in my bag. I think we're going to need it." Zach grabbed her bag from by bed.

"There are…nearly a dozen here."

"Lisey kept slipping them in last night." She blushed prettily as he took one at random. Her smile faded as he scrambled to get on top of her, holding onto her hips as he recalled what he knew. Starbuck's injured hand was holding onto his arm as her good one stroked his side, tracing patterns on his ribs and her fingers brushing his boxers. Taking a deep breath, she removed them. _Almost there_, she thought. It was strange. She never thought, she would be here, with a guy that cared about her, waiting for this moment to come, watching him suckle her as his hands threaded through her hair. It was like how she had written it.

Zach lifted his head and a question sparked in his eyes. Starbuck nodded and he did what he had to do with the little foil packet. She pulled off her own underwear and they joined her jeans and other clothing. It seemed like a second later, Zach was hovering over her. She nodded and there was pain.

"Oh," she hissed as he pushed himself slowly inside her. Every single source had told her it would hurt, but yet it was still a surprise to feel it. But, the show had to go on. When he paused to see if she was okay, she nodded and it continued. It was a bit awkward, and she had to admit that she was still a bit afraid. He kissed her face and whispered assurances in her ear. The sharp edge of his hips hit hers, and she winced when his nails dug into her skin. But, his mouth dropped from her neck to her chest and that seemed to keep her from over analyzing it. Suddenly, the world went into hyper speed as he bumped against her faster and faster. Her mouth clamped onto his neck, sucking and kissing to divert her mind from the sharpness coursing through the lower half of her body. Then, it was over. He went limp on top of her and she breathed heavily. Something coursed through her mind as they took a while to balance themselves out.

_**Sooner surrender**_

_**Then watch the last wall collapse**_

_**And sooner surrender**_

_**And our love will count for everything**_

"That was…" Starbuck breathed. "That was not was I imagined. But in a good way." Zach was still shaking and she kissed the top of his head. "What about you?"

"You didn't yell at me, so it ranks above some of the other encounters I've had," Zach said. They both knew who he was talking about. "It does get better." He knew he was her first. When they had started dating, she had told him, praying that his oddness extended into all areas of his life. Thank God, it did. "Starbuck, I-." He was cut off by someone knocking on his door. Wrapping a sheet around him, Zach walked to the door. Standing in his doorway was Hodgins, covered in snow and wearing a giant coat and what appeared to be goggles.

"There's at least a foot of snow outside," Hodgins announced. "I have my snowmobile outside, so get dressed and pack some stuff. You're coming up to the main house."

"But my flight leaves in a few hours. We have to go to the airport," Zach protested and Starbuck waved from the bed, having wrapped a blanket around her.

"Dude, foot of snow. I had to ride my snowmobile here. Believe me, no one is going anywhere," Hodgins said. "Ten minutes or you're stuck here until I can get someone to dig you out. They're predicting nearly two feet." He left, taking whatever Zach had been about to say with him.

Xxx

Author's Note 2: Yes there was a blizzard the weekend before Christmas in DC. There was nearly two feet of snow. The snow started Friday the 18th at around 8:30 pm and didn't stop until Saturday afternoon. People (at least smart people and people who didn't have jobs that made them come in) didn't go past the curb in front of their houses until Monday. I was one of the saps struggling on Sunday to get some food dressed like well, Hodgins was in this chapter, sans snowmobile and goggles. And yes those are song lyrics to 'Sooner Surrender' by Matt Nathanson


	23. The Blizzard

For a few moments, they sat in silence. If Hodgins had seen or suspected anything, for once he was being discreet. Or maybe in the chaos, he hadn't noticed. The latter seemed likely, as Hodgins usually couldn't resist saying something about something this glaringly huge. Neither of the other would have been able to keep their mouths shut. So when Hodgins came back, neither of them was surprised.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" Hodgins asked.

"Because I would be nude otherwise," Zach answered. Starbuck was still wrapped in her blanket, with only her face peering out. Her appearance was almost nun-like. The irony would have made her laugh of she had been in the mood. All she wanted to do was burrow under the sheets until Hodgins left. "Did you two…" Hodgins screwed up his face. "Wow."

"Can you please go, so we can dress?" Zach asked.

"Please," Starbuck piped up from her position. Hodgins complied and shut the door, trying to erase what he had seen and what was going through his mind. Meanwhile, in the apartment, the couple just stayed still. Zach could feel the metaphoric gears in his head spinning and spinning. There was a lot to process. First thing had to be the packing. He opened the blinds. Hodgins had been right, there was an obscene amount of snow outside and it was still falling. So he began to open his drawers and pick appropriate clothes for the weather and put aside things he needed. Zach turned to put things in a bag when he saw Starbuck standing by his bed, pulling on her pants, her head slightly bent and her hair hanging down, like a ghost woman from a Japanese horror movie. For a moment, he took the time to look at her. Her bones seemed to ripple under her skin and he noticed that she was biting the corner of her mouth. It was endearing. Almost automatically, he handed her the Firefly t-shirt and a wool hat.

"You'll be cold," Zach said. It was unspoken about the shirt.

"Thank you," Starbuck smiled and stood up straight to hook her bra back together. It was strange, the way he felt when he looked at her. The gray light of the dawn had filtered in and some fell on her body. It wasn't that strange sort of perfect that made him feel nervous and unworthy, but rather just a body he couldn't avert his eyes from. This was the after, he realized. The peace after sharing something like what they had shared. His arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He could feel the heat of her body against his, skin on skin, hearts beating in the same rhythm as his hands stroked her back and hair. Suddenly, she began to sniffle.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked. She didn't answer, just continued to whimper. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Starbuck wiped her eyes.

"Then why are you crying if you're fine? If you were fine you wouldn't be crying." Zach was puzzled. She stopped, laughing and wiping up her tears with her bandaged hand.

"I'm just emotional, I guess," she shrugged. Zach held her tighter and pressed his lips to the side of her head. "It just hit me, what we did."

"I'm sorry! Did I do it wrong?"

"No. It's not you, it's me. You were fine. Zacky, I think I was waiting for you my entire life."

"How? We only met three months ago. There is no way you could have been waiting for me for you whole life."

"That was a metaphor. That means I have held out for someone like you. Zach, you were my ideal."

"Oh. That's logical," Zach said. "I have to tell you something. I think that I-." He was cut off by Starbuck's cell phone ringing. She grabbed her bag and dug around for it. Before she found her phone, she tossed out three condoms, a pen and a hairbrush.

"_Hey Dad. I know its snowing. I'm okay. At Zach's. Yes there's supplies. No, there's no way into his place. Very safe. Okay. Okay. See you when we're dug out. Love you too_." Starbuck as she somehow talked and put on her clothes. Zach just felt a bit disappointed as he dressed and packed. It seemed impossible to say three syllables.

Xxx

At the main house, they were greeted with giant cups of hot chocolate and a warm fire. While Zach and Hodgins went to pick some movies to watch, Angela and Starbuck curled up in front of the fire and drank their hot chocolate.

"So, how was last night?" Angela asked.

"Whatever do you mean Miss. Montenegro?" Starbuck smiled mischievously.

"Lisey is about as subtle as a flying turkey," Angela said. Starbuck gave her a look. "The Wonder Twins over there once dunked a turkey in liquid nitrogen and threw it from the stairs. Nearly killed us all. Not important. The point is that I saw her putting condoms in your purse."

"She put eleven in there last night," Starbuck couldn't stop smiling. "And there are ten in there now."

"You mean-?" Angela leaned forward. "Oh. My. God. You and Zach?"

"Less than an hour ago. Hodgins ruined the afterglow." Angela choked on her hot chocolate. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Angela coughed. "So…how was it?"

"It hurt. But in a good sort of way. He was so sweet and gentle." Starbuck took a sip of her hot chocolate and a moment to think. "I'm falling in love with him."

This time it took more than a few coughs to calm Angela down. Of course, the actual statement wasn't the reason. She had seen this coming since Lisey had made her first appearance at the Jeffersonian and Starbuck had practically freaked out during the failed seduction of Zach. Angela had known right then that Starbuck had a thing for Zach and was very pleased to see that she had been right. The shock came from Starbuck admitting it. Getting her to even admit that Zach was even a possibility had been like pulling teeth. Angela was pleased with their progress and her major hand in it.

Meanwhile, Hodgins and Zach were in the media storage room, picking through the DVD collection in an awkward silence. It wasn't everything you walk in on the afterglow. Hodgins was thinking of a way to bring it up when Zach did it for him.

"How did you know that you were in love with Angela?" Zach asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I want to know if I'm in love with Starbuck." That little announcement made Hodgins knock over his entire horror/thriller section. DVD after DVD fell to the ground and on top of their brothers, creating a crashing noise. "Wow." Zach added.

"If you're asking me, then you know the answer. You're just trying to find some sort of logic to pin it on," Hodgins replied. "Dude, I can't believe this. You're in love, I'm getting married in a few weeks and even Fisher may have found someone. It's like some sort of freaky alignment of the planets is making everyone fall in love."

"There's no such thing as the plants aligning and causing a group of people to fall in love," Zach said.

"I was being metaphoric."

"I am really bad with metaphors today. And I am not sure if she loves me back, which would make any declarations foolish until I know what her response may be."

Hodgins sighed and gestured for Zack to come closer. "You will not repeat this to anyone. Do you understand?" Zach nodded. "When Starbuck and I were in the 'bomb shelter' and removing the panels, she told me something, something I was supposed to pass onto you in case she didn't make it and I did. That woman loves you. She told me so, while she was crying and cutting up her hands so she could get out of there, that she never thought anyone would love her and she never thought she would love anyone, much less feel the way she does when she's with you. Zach, she said that you made her feel worthy of love, that you didn't care what was wrong with her on the outside because you really saw her. I have no idea what half of it means for the record. Believe me, she isn't going to say anything but I love you back when you tell her."

Xxx

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but more to come. The Blizzard: Part Two! Hopefully I can work in some Lisher and does anyone want more Emma later on? Since Emma was originally supposed to be a murderer and I threw that out (I realized the finding out what happened to Starbuck's father is a better storyline), I realized she has no story now. Any ideas, pairings or even just random moments? Also, I googled why people cry after sex. 'An orgasm releases a rush of horomones that can have powerful impacts on the emotional state of mind, sometimes leading to crying for no reason. It doesn't mean that the woman is upset or distressed or embarrassed or hurt; only that she is experiencing a rush of horomones.' Later it said 'Sometimes people - men and women alike - experience anxiety about sex that can be rooted in trauma, past experiences or horomone levels, and this means that he or she is uncomfortable during sex, so that afterwards a flood of emotion ensues. Sometimes these emotions are associated with relief - it wasn't as scary as he or she thought - or many the anxiety has been confirmed. Either way, sex should be an act with which both partners are entirely comfortable.' So, yeah, Zach did nothing wrong. My betas thought I was being sadistic so I had to put that down so people have a better understanding of why Starbuck cried.


	24. The Blizzard: Part Two

_Every year, the AP students of Richard Montgomery High went on a field trip to the Jeffersonian. This year, however, three female students had peeled off from the group and were wandering the halls and were now closing in on the Forensic Anthropology wing. The youngest member of the trio, Emma Walker, was spouting off facts about Forensic Anthropology wing like machine gun fire. The 14 year old had a brain stuffed with random facts. Knowing she would enjoy the trip, her friends Alicia Gray and Starbuck Mendoza had smuggled her onto the bus. _

"_I wonder if we're going to see any bodies," Lisey, who was the tallest of the trio, said in a disturbingly cheery voice. _

"_They keep the bodies on those platforms you need a keycard to get onto," Emma pointed out. She was of medium height, with eighties bangs that she kept blowing on to puff them up._

"_Thank you Information Station," Lisey rolled her eyes._

"_Children!" Starbuck said in a warning tone. She was the mother hen of the group, a role she had been in for as long as anyone could remember. She as also the smallest of the group, coming up to Emma's chin and just below Lisey's shoulder and often joked most of her height was her wild hair, which had recently been streaked with red and blue. Despite her size, the other two did see her as a mother figure, Emma more so than Lisey._

"_Look at that hunk," Lisey pointed to a muscular man in a suit. _

"_Not my type," Starbuck said as they neared the main area. "Too alpha male and he's too old for us. Plus he seems pretty into that woman over there." The man in question was talking to a pretty woman in a lab coat._

"_You can practically see the sexual tension," Emma murmured._

"_In five years, they'll be married or at least having hot and heavy lab sex," Lisey predicted._

"_What about that guy?" Emma pointed at a curly haired man who was examining something on one of the platforms. _

"_Ew!" Lisey squealed and made a face. "He has a pedo-beard." Both Emma and Starbuck laughed. A few feet later, Lisey said "Whoa." They were now standing less than a foot from a cart with a skull on it. _

"_You got your wish Lise," Starbuck cracked._

"_My grandma told me that if you make a wish while paying respects to a dead body it will come true," Lisey said in a completely serious voice. _

"_Is this the same grandma who told you that you could get pregnant from sitting on a boy's lap?" Emma asked innocently. _

"_Shut up," Lisey said and grabbed the hands of her friends. "Dear Heavenly Father, we pray for the soul of this person. While we may not have known him or her in life, we offer up a prayer in hope he or she will rest in peace. Amen." There was a pause while they made their wishes._

_Lisey wished for a job so she could save for her implants._

_Emma wished that they wouldn't lose touch after graduation._

_Starbuck did not believe that the skull had any powers to grant wishes, so her wish was in jest. Nor did she believe in true love. So she wished to meet the love of her life before midnight. After their moment of silence, they had to go back to meet their group and pretend they had been there the whole time. Halfway to the lobby, Starbuck had to pop in the bathroom and fix her hair. The other two went on without her at her insistence. On her way down the hall, she tripped and stumbled into a wall. _

"_Are you alright?" someone behind her asked. _

"_Um, yeah," she said. The guy in question was older than her, probably in college, with floppy hair that needed to be cut. He was carrying a few boxes that obscured part of his face. "You need help with those?"_

"_No. I'm fine," the guy said. Starbuck mumbled something and ran off to join her friends._

Xxx

It was getting late. They had spent all day watching movies. At the moment, Hodgins was grabbing some more choices and Zach was making popcorn. The women were having a girly moment, huddled on the couch and gossiping.

"So, it's getting serious, huh?" Angela tugged the hem of Starbuck's shirt.

"I guess. I mean, I think he gave this to me. And he loves this shirt," Starbuck said.

"But he loves you more. I mean, this is borderline miraculous." Angela grinned. "A few months ago, Zach had no plans to get involved with anyone and you had lost hope. Now look at you."

"You know, I didn't really believe in love. I just thought it was crap. But, as I got older, I started to think it wasn't. I mean, my father still loves my mom, even though she's gone. And I know that Hodgins loved you. He risked cutting off his hand to get to you. That's powerful. So, now I'm open to the deal of The One and all that," Starbuck said. For a moment, she paused, remembering something. "That actually reminds me of something." She then told Angela about the time she had gone to the Jeffersonian her senior year of high school

"Do you think that guy was Zach then?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Starbuck shrugged.

"Maybe. What did Emma and Lisey wish for?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Starbuck frowned. "I'm gonna call them." First, she called Lisey.

"What's up dicklicka?" Lisey squealed into the phone. "You okay? Oh my god, did you see the snow? I mean, wow. Colin and I spent the whole day in bed. He's on a Gatorade run. Gotta replenish those fluids girlfriend!"

"Who the hell is Colin?" Starbuck asked.

"Fisher. He has a first name, ya know."

"Oh. Sure. Listen, when we went to the Jeff senior year, what did you wish for?"

"That skull thing? Um, I think I wished for a job. Because my mom was only going to cough up half the cash for my boob job and I needed the rest. Why are you asking?"

"Didn't you get that job in that dentist's office a week later?" Starbuck felt her mouth dry up.

"Oh yeah! Gotta go. He brought whipped cream!"

"That was way more than I needed to know."

Emma didn't pick up, which meant that she was probably at her father's place. He hated cell phones. So Starbuck texted her, hoping her friend was in a position to do so. The answer made a chill run up her spine.

_I wished we would stay friends after you graduated._

So far, two out of three. This had to mean something. While Starbuck still didn't believe that the skull had the power to grant wishes, she couldn't ignore all the other evidence. Lisey had wished for a job that would help her pay for her implants. The dentist had paid her 10 bucks an hour and she had saved up enough exactly two weeks before she had gotten the implants, just in time. Emma's wish was a bit easier to wave off as coincidence. They had been a team and that hadn't changed. But it was possible that the guy she had met in the hall was the love of her life. It was also likely that the guy had been Zach. While Starbuck hadn't gotten a good look at him, Angela had told her that Zach had been the only guy in the Forensic Anthropology with floppy hair. Everyone else had to keep a professional look in case they had to testify.

"Okay, up next, the choices are _The Princess Bride _and _The Fast and the Furious_," Hodgins announced. Angela gave him a Look. "_Princess Bride _it is!"

"We didn't even vote!" Zach protested.

"Fiancée overrules you Z-man," Hodgins said as he put the DVD in. Starbuck hopped off the arm of the sofa to sit with Zach in the giant chair. He shuffled to accommodate her and put an arm around her shoulders. She nestled into his side, as if she belonged there. His hand began to stroke her back and her hand began to trace patterns on his knee. On the other side of the room, Angela poked Hodgins in the ribs.

"We have to leave them alone," she hissed. Hodgins nodded and they exited. The other couple didn't appear to notice, by all appearances, absorbed in the story of Buttercup and Westley. However, as soon as they were sure that Angela and Hodgins were upstairs and far out of hearing range, the movie was turned off and they moved to the couch.

"I've missed you," Starbuck hissed in between kisses.

"How? We've been together the whole day," Zach's voice was muffled as he kissed her neck.

"Not like that. I've missed you. Being close to you. Touching you," Starbuck whispered as she took off his shirt. In the bright lighting of Hodgins' living room, everything was visible. He was pale, a sharp contrast to her own skin and smooth, except for a fine trail of hair leading to his belt, which she was working on now. There was a scar near his ribs that she hadn't noticed the night before that started by his ribs and snaked its way to his back.

"Where did you get this?" Starbuck asked, tracing it.

"A lab accident.," Zach said quietly. They both knew which one. He took off her shirt and almost automatically, she tried to hide herself. "It's okay." He kissed one of the cigarette burns under a breast and moved to one of the longer scars and licked his way from her breast to clavicle, making her shudder. One hand went behind her back to try and unhook her bra. It took a few attempts, but it finally snapped off. After that, all control was lost.

"Zach." Starbuck moaned, grabbing his arms, raking her nails down his flesh. One of his hands went for her pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down. Shaking fingers ran up to the apex of her thighs, making her cry out something almost unintelligible in Spanish. As his fingers moved and twitched inside her, she began to pant and cry in a mix of English and Spanish. Soon, she was shaking, whimpering and had to bite him to keep from being too loud. "My bag." She breathed. Zach took all of ten seconds to grab what Lisey had provided and get back to the couch.

This time, it was different. It wasn't movie good, but the agony of the first time was over with. He was inside her, holding her closer as she tried to move with him. Zach could feel the sting of her nails breaking his flesh and he bit her, not thinking of the mark it would leave.

The afterglow was better this time. They lay on the floor, as there was no room on the couch. The only source of light was the fireplace. As Starbuck drifted off to sleep, Zach gazed down at her. The soft light of the fire cast a warm glow onto her face.

"EGO diligo vos," he whispered in the dead language, kissing the side of her face. For a moment, he held his breath, praying for any answer. There was none. She had already fallen asleep.

Xxx

Author's Note: Yes, he finally said it. In Latin. That's was the online translator thingy said, at least. Coming up next, did she hear him? Will they ever say it in English? Also Emma and an intern in an elevator. Torn between Vincent and Wendell so a little help. Also, I'm thinking of having Zach's family come in a few chapters. Because he couldn't go them, they may come to him. Anyone for that?

Also: insert shameless plug for 'Halo 8', Lisey's own BONES fic, which I'm co-writing.


	25. The Blizzard: Part Three

It was nearly six in the morning when Emma snuck out of her father's apartment to go on the roof. The day had been pure insanity. She had been trapped in the apartment with her father, step-mother and two half-siblings. Both of the latter were under ten and had been antsy all day. Her step-mother had made her stay inside with everyone else, which meant she hadn't been able to smoke. So, cigarettes, lighter, cell phone and iPod in her pockets, she pressed the UP button on the elevator.

"Hey." Much to her surprise, she was greeted by Wendell Bray. "Emma, right?"

"If you're Wendell," she replied and got in the elevator. "Haven't seen you around here."

"I just moved in last month," he said.

"Cool," Emma began to fiddle with the packet of Virginia Slims in her pocket. As she was about to ask what he had been up to, the elevator suddenly stopped, throwing Emma to the floor and causing Wendell to grab the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" Wendell asked.

"The power went out," Emma breathed and Wendell grabbed her by the arm to haul her to her feet. "Happens all the time. From what I have observed, 17% of the time the elevator doesn't work and 8% of riders end up trapped inside for an average period of six hours. It may be even longer, because of the storm." Wendell just stared at her. "I get bored easily."

"Ah," Wendell said and leaned against the wall. "So, what's up?" The statement was delivered so calmly and it just so normal, that Emma couldn't help but laugh. Wendell gave her another funny look.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Emma took off her hat and coat. She held her cell phone in the air. "Do you have any bars?"

"Nope," Wendell said a moment later. Emma sighed and sat on the floor. A moment later, Wendell joined her. "Why were you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Emma said as she raked her bangs with her fingers.

"I was at a friend's house when the storm hit. The roads were finally clear enough this morning so I walked. What about you?"

"I wanted to go on the roof. And why were you walking this early?"

"My friend and his girlfriend…well let's just say they have a lot of energy," Wendell took a while to delicately form his sentence. "So I just wanted out as soon as possible."

"Dude, that sucks," Emma laughed.

"There was cable. As it turns out, I would rather watch Lifetime than have to hear them." Wendell noticed the quizzical look on Emma's face. "They took the remote batteries. I did not ask why."

"Did you see the one at four, with the people trapped on the mountain?" Emma asked.

"The one that kept showing the little girl on the swing? Yeah. That was stupid. How can a blind doctor deliver a baby?" Wendell said.

"I know!" Emma giggled. "Well, we better start getting used to each other. Knowing the super, we'll be here at least until after lunch."

"Luckily, I have some junk food," Wendell declared and held up a plastic bag. In response, Emma mock-squealed.

Xxx

A light smack to the face woke Zach. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Next to him was Starbuck, but her body was twisted and her face was screwed up in what had to be terror.

"No, no," she whimpered. "Stop. No!"

"Starbuck, wake up," Zach shook her. Nothing. She continued to twist and cry, sounding like a scared child. "Wake up, wake up. It's only a dream."

"Hurts. Mommy stop it! It hurts!" By now, her cries were a bit louder and tears were starting to leak from her eyes. Zach grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upwards. Her head was flopping around as he shook her. Finally, her eyes snapped open. "What's happening?" she asked. "You look a bit freaked out."

"You had what appeared to be a nightmare." Zach let her go. "And it unsettled me to see you thrashing around." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Are you okay?" Starbuck nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. Zach pulled her into his arms, cradling her as if she was a baby. Gathering what he had picked up from the media and real life, Zach attempted to comfort her, rubbing her back and rocking her gently until her body stopped shaking. The feeling in his chest was strange. It felt like someone was sitting on him. This is some form of empathy, he realized. In a way, he was sharing whatever she was feeling. It only confirmed what Zach had blurted out the night before.

Later that morning, both couples were crammed in the kitchen. Angela was teaching Zach how to arrange food to make it look fun while Hodgins and Starbuck made pancakes.

"Hey, you're well versed other languages besides English, right?" Starbuck asked.

"Yeah," Hodgins asked.

"Okay, so what does 'EGO diligo vos' mean then?"

"Where did you hear that?" Hodgins almost dropped the bowl.

"I have no flipping idea. It just popped in my head a second ago," Starbuck said as she dropped a square of butter into the frying pan. "So do you know what it means?"

"Yeah," Hodgins said. "It means 'I love you' in Latin."

"Oh," Starbuck shrugged and began to slide the pan to spread the butter. "Okay. Does anyone want their pancakes in a shape?"

"I want a circle!" Angela joked. Starbuck made a face and took the bowl from Hodgins, who was amazed that her reaction hadn't been stronger. So, rather than press her for more, he decided to go to the likely source of the phrase. Zach sat at the counter, attempting to arrange bacon and sunny side up eggs into a smiley face.

"Dude, what did you do last night?" Hodgins asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want any details," Zach muttered.

"Not that. Did you tell Starbuck 'I love you' in Latin?"

"Yes," Zach looked up from his project. "Did she hear me? What was her response?"

"She thinks she heard it somewhere else. So, you're in the clear in case it was a slip of the tongue. Though you're probably the only person who says that stuff in Latin." Zach turned red. "Oh my god. It wasn't an accident. You meant to say it."

"My declaration was hindered by her falling asleep." Zach pretended to be completely focused on the eggs and bacon. "So, I have to come up with another plan."

"Did telling her to her face ever occur to you?" Hodgins asked.

"Not really."

After breakfast, everyone bundled up and went outside. There were no hills big enough for sledding, so they settled for making snow people, snow forts, etc. While Angela and Hodgins worked on a snow family, Starbuck was trying to explain the concept of snow angels to Zach. The snow had stopped falling sometime yesterday and it would only be a few hours until the trucks came by and dug them out.

"You lay down and flap your arms," Starbuck said slowly.

"How is that anything angelic?" Zach asked.

"The snow angel was named for its supposed shape, not because of any religious background." Starbuck lay on her back in the snow, sinking a few inches in. "See?" She began to go through the motions of snow angels. "The full angel affect is marred by footprints though."

"I do not see the appeal of just laying there and waving your limbs."

"That is the appeal." Starbuck stuck out her tongue and her foot. Zach fell, landing right on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "You're so stubborn sometimes." She gazed up at him and their mouths met for a moment. "But, I love you anyway."

It took them a moment to realize what she had said. She turned red and he began to stutter. "Oh shit." Starbuck whispered and rolled out from under him, running for the house. Angela followed her, and Hodgins turned to Zach.

"What did you do?"

Xxx

By noon, the power hadn't been restored, which meant that Wendell and Emma were still inside the elevator. Neither of them had no sense of time by then. The past six hours had been filled with random conversation and now there was a lull. Emma lay on her back, sucking on an unlit cigarette while Wendell played a game on his phone.

"Those things will kill you," Wendell said when he saw what she was doing.

"I know," Emma muttered. "I know the rates. 440,000 per year, 36,666 per month, 8,461 per week, 1,205 per day, 50 per hour in the US alone. And it cuts twelve years off your life. I know, I know. You sound like Star."

"How are you two friends anyway?" Wendell asked. "No offense, but you're kinda…"

"Mean, hard, bitchy? And she's quiet, kinda sweet? Well, we met my freshman year. I was hanging out in Smoker's Corner, trying to fit in. These punk-ass upperclassmen were giving me crap, grabbing my lady parts. I was starting to cry and Lisey and Star were coming back from the 7-11 and Star just punches this one guy, knocks him out. They kinda adopted me after that."

"That's nice," Wendell said. "So, it's similar to what we have at the Jeff. We're one big, crazy smart family."

"A surrogate family," Emma smiled. "Which are about to become one."

"What do you mean?"

"Please. Zach and Starbuck are crazy in love, although they won't admit it yet because she's scared and he's a squint. No offense."

"None taken." Wendell said. Emma moved over to lay closer to him, a light in her eyes.

"Yeah. You can't deny that they're going to end up together. It's one of those inevitable things. And Lisey and Fisher, well, you said it yourself. Lotta energy. So they may go 20, 30 years on sex and laughter alone. So, we're going to end up family in way." A small quiet came over them as her words sunk in. "What's your real family like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. You created a surrogate family. The scary lady and Booth are the parents, Cam, Hodgins and Angela are like their siblings, and the rest of y'all are the kids."

"My dad died when I was 12. Lung cancer." Wendell stared pointedly at her cigarette. "And my mom and I are really close, since we're all we have."

"Sorry about your dad." Emma patted his cheek.

"Thanks Emme." Wendell pulled her into a half hug.

Little did they know, that they had started another cycle. The length of the cycle was left up to fate, not them. All they knew was that they were with someone semi-tolerable.

Xxx

Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't a lot Zach/Starbuck. The Wendell/Emma bits just poured out of me like crazy. Next chapter, there will a lot of Stach. Or else you can set me on fire.

And because Lisey is RIGHT BEHIND ME (she needs to go home. I think her mom has forgotten she has a kid) insert plug for 'Feeling Strangely Fine', our story. Formerly titled 'Halo 8'. CAN YOU READ THIS LISEY! GO HOME!


	26. Declarations

For someone so tiny, Starbuck moved quickly. Angela didn't catch up with her until they reached the main house. Snow was all over the carpet, quickly melting and she was throwing her stuff into her bag, her arms flailing wildly while she tried not to cry.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I told Zach that I loved him," Starbuck ran past her. Before she could get out the door, Angela grabbed her arm.

"You did what?" Angela spun the other woman around until they were face to face. Starbuck repeated her sentence, this time slower, without the undercurrent of panic. "That's great sweetie. What did he say?"

"Nothing," Starbuck mumbled. "I don't think I gave him enough time to reply."

"Sweetie, you ran away. Why did you do that?"

"I know that was stupid," Starbuck wiped her eyes, tears struggling from them. "But, I don't know what to do. Ange, it's too soon. It's been two weeks. But, it feels like forever. Things like what I think is happening don't happen in real life. This happens in romance novels, or the movies I hate. Real people don't fall in love so fast." By then, the tears were falling so quickly, they were pouring down her cheeks, off of her face. "I don't want this to happen. But I can't stop myself."

"I have an idea," Angela's eyes sparkled. "It'll make you feel ready for anything."

Outside, Hodgins was helping Zach up. The latter kept falling down whenever he tried to stand. "Dude what happened?" Hodgins asked.

"Starbuck told me that she loved me," Zach sounded a bit shocked. "At least I think she did."

"What did she say?" Zach told him. "Whoa. What did you say?"

"Nothing." Zach answered. Hodgins hit him upside the head. "Why did you do that?" Hodgins stared at him.

"You love her. She loves you. There better be a good reason why you're balking."

"The concept of 'true love' is overly sentimental and mawkish. Statistically, the chance of finding a soul mate is impossible. The colloquialism one in a million may actually apply. While you and Angela have been lucky and found each other, I don't think it could happen to me. With my history, things will end badly. Either she will get fed up with me and leave or what we do for a living will result in either her death or mine. That almost happened once and I don't want to go through that. Plus, how can one know that they're in love after such a short period of time? It's not logical."

"Zach," Hodgins put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"No, I'm not. My intelligence has been proven to be superior to most, including yours."

"Well, in this case, you're an idiot."

Xxx

They found each other a little more than an hour later. Zach was in one of the libraries, flipping through a book of Keats when Starbuck came in, wearing one of Angela's robes and smelling of flowers. Her hair was dripping onto the fancy carpet. For a moment, they just stared at each other, unsure of their next move.

"We need to talk," Starbuck said. Zach nodded and she joined him on the sofa. "I can't take this anymore." She shut her eyes for a moment, gathering her courage. "I love you."

"You love me?" Zach was taken aback. Starbuck nodded. That wasn't the only part of her body that was shaking. It looked like she was sitting on a washing machine with an uneven load or having a seizure.

"Yeah, I love you. Not in a lustful, want your body sort of way. But, in a way that is just so confusing and new that I don't know one word to describe it. It's just total and it's consuming me but I don't care because it's you. The night we met, I just knew something. That you were going to matter, but I ignored it because I was scared. I thought I would never feel this way about anyone. But you changed all that." She took a deep breath, her eyes wide and wet. "Te quiero con todo mi corazón." She made a fist and thumped it over her heart. "That means 'I love you with all my heart'. And if you don't feel the same way, than that hurts me. But you should know that someone loves you and that someone is me."

All Zach could do was breathe. This was a lot of information to absorb in such a short period of time. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. For years, he hadn't dared to hope for a partner. It had seemed that what he had with Naomi, random periods of sex, was all he would have. But now, this was happening.

"Thank you," he blurted out. "Do I have to say something?"

"That would be nice."

"I did not expect you say those things. While falling in love with someone over the course of two weeks is illogical, doing so over the course of three months is not. But, the realization has come to me over the past two weeks. I love you Starbuck." Zach let out a deep breath. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted. "I am in love with you. This is illogical. Love isn't a rational thing. This shouldn't be going well, yet it is. Like you, I thought that I would have to go through life with no partner. So I closed the door, as the expression goes, on love, many years ago. You caused a welcome disruption in my life."

Of course, after that they kissed. That was always the next step when you tell someone these things. You grab them and pull them to you, feel their warm breath breathe into your own mouth as they scramble for a better grip on you. Zach could feel her body twitch above his as her legs wrapped around his waist, the silk of the borrowed robe riding dangerously high. The sash was barely knotted and was easy to undo. It seemed different now, knowing that this wasn't going to be just sex anymore. This was what everyone else in the world called 'making love'. Two bodies joined in mutual pleasure, in the early stages of synchronization. The marks from the past two nights were still visible, purple and red badges of passion dotting their skin. By now, they were confident enough so that their hands did not shake. The bright, post-snow sunshine streamed in through the windows, and washed over them. Starbuck tried to hide herself again, as over eighteen years of shame and anger would take longer than a few days to overcome. So he just moved her hands and kissed her body, now taut with her automatic reactions of fear, shame, and anger and told her that it was okay, that everything was fine. And because she loved him, she believed him. And because he loved her, he forced out words of comfort. While he meant them, they hurt to say, as his mind had yet to re-program itself when it came to such matters.

"I love you," she whispered as they moved together, their movements languid and sweet.

"EGO diligo vos," he said into her ear, and her eyes widened. Then she smiled, and kissed him hard, whispering the ancient phrase into his mouth over and over as their dance sped up, and soon all they could do was breathe and marvel in the other. Not too long ago, they had been separate entities, floating in the same universe, but not meeting yet. Not until they were fully ready for what they would have to go through in exchange for the bliss that made their bodies sing, for the ecstasy that made them think: _this is it, this is what my life has been leading up to. _

Because with every passion comes its price.

Xxx

Note: Sorry, it's short but hopefully interesting. It is hard to write when your room smells like cat pee. As it turns out, if you cover your nose, it will burn your eyes. To sum it up, REVIEW! I CAN SEE YOU. Maybe if you're good there will be small story arch featuring the Addy clan and Christmas before we get to the BIG CASE.


	27. Talk to Me

The Zach List:

20. When you found out Zach was coming back for the 100th episode, you reacted so strongly, people came running because they thought you were hurt or worse. (Thanks to mizPGDCstar09 for this one)

21. The severe lack of Zach-centric storylines makes you mad. (I have seen nearly every episode and there are none. Booth and Brennan have a lot, and Angela, Hodgins and Cam have a few. But Zach had none. WHAT THE HELL? No wonder people thought he was an alien. We never got a decent Zach-centric episode. No use getting angry. The show still rocks, Hodgela forever, etc)

Xxx

The therapist in Sweets told him that it was good for Starbuck to be in a relationship with Zach. They seemed good for each other and it just may help heal some of their emotional wounds. But, the big brother in him wanted to have a 'talk' with Zach and maybe threaten him a little bit. Even though he knew Zach was a good guy and his friend, the woman in his friend's life was his sister. When Sweets had asked Booth for advice, he hadn't gotten any.

"_You know I don't have any sisters right?"_

"_I know that. But, I don't know who else to ask."_

"_Jesus Sweets. I have no idea."_

"_What if it was Brennan? You're protective of her."_

"_Kid, you aren't strong enough to throw Zach off the roof."_

So, Sweets had decided to be happy for Starbuck, but a bit wary of Zach, just in case. So, when she had called and told him that she would be spending pretty much the entire weekend at his place, Sweets had been worried. But, it was Sunday, which meant they were going to have dinner together. The last time they had spoken, Starbuck, with the help of Hodgins and Zach had been digging out her car. It had been a weird weekend. Being trapped inside for two days had made him lose all sense of time. Daisy had been with him, so it hadn't been too bad. In fact, it had been fun. She had been jumping and squealing, jabbering about sledding and snowmen. Too bad she had forgotten that neither of them had a sled or a yard. Since the Metro wasn't running yet and she lived too far to walk, Daisy would be having dinner with them.

A few minutes after six, Starbuck arrived, with a bottle of margarita mix and a smile that Sweets could not read. Upon seeing the margarita mix, Daisy had squealed and rushed to make a pitcher. The siblings went into the living room.

"Do you know what today is?" Sweets asked. Starbuck nodded. That day was the anniversary of the day their birth mother was convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison. His birth father had also had been found guilty, and had been sentenced to death. But, he had yet to be executed. Of course, neither Sweets nor Starbuck had known this as children. As adolescents and adults, together and separately, they had researched their family history. Between them, they had collected every piece of information. They had every article, every picture, even the trial transcripts. Their mother, Grace Delaney, had been beautiful, but soulless. The Naomi of her generation. Brian, Sweets' father, had been handsome in a thuggish sort of way.

Throughout the investigation and trial, even now, neither of them had revealed where Miguel Mendoza was, dead or alive. Brian had stuck to his original story, that Miguel was dead, but Grace had killed and buried him. When she had been asked, Grace had just laughed. No words, just hysterical fits of laughter.

"What was she like?" Starbuck asked. "Our mother." They had somehow avoided the details, too afraid of what they might remember.

"She went to church every Sunday," Sweets began. "I remember thinking that Sundays were the only days that she looked like a real mom. But, she never took us. Whoever was home would watch us when she was gone. Usually it was my birth father, but sometimes there were other people there. But, they were usually passed out, so I took care of you after your father disappeared.

"Our mother was beautiful. And she had a charm that made people do whatever she wanted. A classic sociopath, now that I think about it. When she was in a good mood, it was like we were living in a sitcom. But, she was angry most of the time and took it out on us. Under all of her beauty, she had an immense cruel streak that was only satisfied by hurting others. When it came to me, her weapon was choice was a whip and her fists. When it came to you, however, she preferred cigarettes. I tried my best to protect you but-."

"Lance, you were four years old. There was no way you could have stopped her," Starbuck whispered. "No one could have. But, you told someone. You got us out. That's the important part." For a moment, they sat in a semi-silence, the whirl of the blender being the only sound in the apartment. "Do you ever worry that we could be like her?"

"When I was kid, yeah," Sweets said. "But we're not. We aren't going to do the things she did."

"What I worry about is killing someone I love," she said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You won't," he assured her. "We aren't them."

"I'm in love with Zach," Starbuck blurted out. "And I'm so scared that I'm going to get angry and hurt him or worse. Because we came from her, we look like her and I'm just so scared that I could be just like her."

"You love him?" Sweets stared blankly. Starbuck nodded "That's great. You won't hurt him because you love him. Grace couldn't love anyone, so it was easy to hurt them. But we're, for the most part, normal people. You're not going to kill Zach and I'm not going to kill Daisy."

"That's good to hear," Starbuck laughed.

Meanwhile, Zach was in his apartment. The snow plow had finally come and he could get into his apartment without falling into a giant bank of snow. It was a bit disconcerting to be alone after spending nearly two days in constant company. So when his phone rang, Zach almost fell over. The Caller ID showed that it was his mother.

"Hello Mom," Zach greeted her.

"So, you can't come home for Christmas because of a bit of snow?" Diane Addy barked.

"Two feet is not 'a bit of snow' Mom. I had to evacuate my apartment," Zach said. "I would still come, but I wouldn't be able to get a flight out until next week at the earliest. I apologize."

"Don't worry Zachary. We can come to you." Diane's voice suddenly switched to a cheery tone that Zach feared just a little bit. That was her 'I am going to find a way for our family to spend Christmas together, even if it involves catapults and donkeys' voice. "I have to go. Your idiot brother just set the curtains on fire. KEVIN DON'T CARRY THE ELECTRIC LIGHTER THAT WAY!" Zach hung up, a feeling of impending doom settling in his stomach. This was got going to be good.

Xxx

By Wednesday, life was back to normal. The snow was still everywhere, but the roads were clear and public transportation was running again. Classes were canceled, so the trio was able to pick up the morning shift at the store. They had not seen each other in days, and texting, phone calls and IMing paled in comparison to being together. It was empty at eleven am, so Emma was busying herself by organizing the clearance rack while Starbuck played DJ in the back and Lisey lay on the floor and annoyed Emma by asking her questions about Wendell.

"Nothing happened," Emma said for the fifty-seventh time that week.

"You were trapped in an elevator for ten hours. Something had to have happened," Lisey insisted.

"Unlike some people, I don't hump guys the moment we meet," Emma snapped.

"Hey! Colin and I are different. We're both sexual creatures, always ready for something new and exciting. You, my little lunatic, are a monogamist. And Wendell is probably one too. He seems like the type," Lisey said.

"He is," Emma smiled just the tiniest bit. "He's definitely a sweetheart."

"Knew it," Lisey laughed. Starbuck returned from the back room. She wore her necklace and Firefly shirt. The ponytail she had wrestled her hair into poorly hid the hickies on her neck. They were fading, but still visible. The other two took great delight in teasing her about them. When Starbuck had spilled the details about her weekend, Lisey nearly deafened them all and Emma had just whispered a congratulations.

"Customer," Starbuck droned, causing Lisey to jump up and fall over in a tangle of her own feet. It wasn't a customer, but Wendell. He looked a little nervous. "Hey, how I can help you?" Starbuck asked, gesturing to Lisey to shut up.

"Is Emma here?" Wendell asked. Emma popped her head up from behind the clearance rack. Upon seeing Wendell, she almost ducked right back down. Thinking there would be no reason to look sexy, she had just pulled on a red and black sweater with baggy jeans and her older than God boots. Her hair had been pulled into the crack head's version of the librarian's bun. But, he had seen her and was walking towards her. Behind him, Lisey was almost dying from silent giggles. "Hi."

"Hey," Emma said, standing up fully. "What's up?"

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me," Wendell said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure. It's time for my break anyway," Emma said. "Just let me grab my wallet." She glared at her friends, who were both about to collapse. "Let's go."

She got a giant pretzel and he got a cinnamon bun. They sat on one the benches and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, why were you in the neighborhood?" Emma asked.

"My hockey team is playing down at Cabin John later. I was down here, checking out the rink and then I remembered you told me you worked at the mall, so I decided to just stop by, say hey," Wendell said.

"Cool," Emma said. "The rink there is decent, nothing special."

"I noticed that," Wendell nodded.

"But they have awesome hot chocolate," Emma crumpled the remains of her napkin.

"You free tonight?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that you could come and watch the game. Maybe grab some hot chocolate afterwards?" Wendell stared at his lap.

"Sure," Emma had to bite her lip to conceal the growing smile on her face.

Meanwhile, at the store, they were being besieged by possibly the largest family they had ever seen. Hot Topic was not a family store, despite the baby clothes and stuffed animals. Their last-minute shoppers numbered ten. They all looked related and vaguely familiar. There were two people that had to be mom and dad, three people between 20 and 30-something, and four kids of middle school age.

"Okay, so we're here. Donny and Grandma took Liv, Josh and Ben to the Build-A-Bear, Megan and Bill are at the Apple Store and Mark is at the Hallmark store," the mother rattled off. Lisey was counting how many people that made. So far, she had counted seventeen people.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Starbuck asked.

"Do you think that she could find something for Dr. Death?" one of the older children, a pudgy boy of about thirteen asked.

"Do not refer to your uncle that way," a man who was either his father or uncle cuffed the boy upside the head.

"You do!" the boy complained.

"Ignore them," the eldest woman said. "We're just trying to find a few things for one of my sons." She narrowed her eyes for a moment at Starbuck. "He likes-"

"My brother's a nerd," one of the women piped up. "Who is also into dead people."

"Lisa Anne! You're making him sound like a pervert!" her mother snapped. Starbuck noticed the nametag on her shirt. It read DIANE.

"Um, well, we have some _Robot Chicken _DVD box sets, a lot of t-shirts and some action figures," Starbuck said, trying to ignore the bickering going on around her.

"Did you buy that shirt here?" Diane pointed to her t-shirt. "Because I know my son is just going to love it."

"Um, no, my boyfriend gave it to me," Starbuck blushed. "It was his. I don't think they make them anymore anyway."

"Ma, Peanut doesn't need shirts or dolls. We all know what he needs," the father muttered.

"Is prostitution legal in DC?" Diane asked Starbuck. In the background, Lisey had fallen over laughing.

"Um, no," Starbuck looked shocked.

"There you go!" Diane glared at her husband, who's nametag read JAMES. "We'll ask you if we need any help." Starbuck nodded and all but ran to the counter. Lisey had her hand over her mouth and was rolling around.

"That was…weird," Starbuck muttered.

Xxx

Note: This was mainly filler. I am very sorry. I wanted to introduce the Addy clan (most of them are still in Michigan because they couldn't get everyone to come. More details on why later) and have that Sweets/Starbuck scene. Next, a very _Bones_ Christmas.


	28. PreChristmas

Note: To my knowledge, Zach's family does not have a nickname for him. 'Dr. Death' and 'Peanut' were random things that sprang to mind as I wrote. Well, 'Dr. Death' was. My sister came up with Peanut. Once, she was all, his hair is the color of peanuts! She isn't right in the head. Point: She thought Howard Epps was hot. *Shiver*

Oh, and on the Zach-centric episode rant, I will give Greytune credit for 'Judas on a Pole'. That one was semi Zach-centric. He was the sub-plot. Though I would have totally forgive them for that if they had given him a shirtless scene. Or a longer singing scene. Though both would have rocked my world and a few of your's.

Xxx

December 23rd

The game had been canceled by the time Wendell reached the rink. There was a notice on the door, which was locked and his car was the only one in the lot. The sky above him was inky, with only a smattering of stars. As he took in a breath, the frigid air rushed into his lungs. It tasted like wood smoke and snow. If it had been any sweeter, Wendell knew he would have tasted Christmas. There were still heaps of snow on the ground and thin ice crunched under his feet as he made his way back to his car. Suddenly, he remembered. _Emma. _She would be waiting for him and he knew that disappointing her would be a big mistake. So, he sat on the hood of his car and waited. It was weird. Somehow, the blue haired woman had gotten under his skin.

"Hey," Emma sat next to him a few minutes later. "The game get cancelled?"

"Yeah," Wendell said and turned to her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Lisey," she mumbled as she adjusted the painfully tiny skirt she wore. It was paired with a shirt that glittered in the parking lot lights. "She thought that I should look nice for tonight."

"Well, you do," he smiled. "But you looked better before. More you."

"Thanks." Emma said and withdrew a thermos. "I brought some hot chocolate, just in case there was a line or something." She opened it and offered some to Wendell, who took it. For a while, they sat there, trading the thermos back and forth, talking about their day. The ease talking came to them was surreal. It was like that had known each other forever. Before the elevator, they had only met a few times, when Emma had tagged along with Starbuck to DC and had been left alone while Starbuck went with her brother or Zach. Even then, they had been friendly. It didn't matter that she was barely out of adolescence, and he had been a man for quite some time. It didn't matter that while he worked with the dead, she was a woman of the law. All they knew was that they were just able to speak without having to grasp for words.

An hour later, they hadn't left the parking lot. They were now inside his car, staring at the sky through windows as they talked and talked. Both of the front seats were down. Wendell lay on his back while Emma sat, with her coat over her legs.

"Okay, first love?" Emma asked.

"Maggie Dubois, seventh grade. She had long black hair and liked basketball. We kissed behind the equipment shed two days before Valentines Day," Wendell smiled at the memory. "She dumped me because I wasn't tall enough."

"You? Not tall enough? Man," Emma shook her head. "But, you turned out just fine."

"Thanks," Wendell said. "What about you?""Caleb McDowell. We had Art together and he kissed me when we were supposed to be gathering soda cans for a project I don't even remember," Emma's face darkened. "He was the only guy who ever told me that I was pretty. Long story short, he broke my heart a few weeks before summer finals."

"Sorry," he said. She shrugged and laid her head on her knees.

"It was a long time ago. But, first cut is the deepest, blah blah blah, Sheryl Crow, etc," Emma waved her hand in the air.

"Well, let me be the second guy to tell you that you're pretty," Wendell's voice was soft. He sat up to look at her. As he was about to say something else, someone knocked on the window and both jolted. It was a rent-a-cop.

"You two get on home now, ya hear?" he growled and both nodded. Wendell fixed the seats and Emma blushed a dark red.

"Thanks," she said as she got out.

"For what?"

"Listening."

Xxx

Christmas Eve

Booth surveyed the main area of his partner's apartment. All around him were happy people. From Hodgins and Angela, who were sitting on Brennan's couch, laughing at something Max said. Angela's diamond and pearl ring glinted every time she even twitched, to Cam, who just looked so right as she mother-hened her daughter away from the sight of something on Brennan's bookcase. Even Zach, whom Booth always kind of thought was an alien, was smiling, his arm around Starbuck as he showed her various items in Brennan's apartment. Sweets and Daisy were perky as always, and from the look on Margaret's face, their joy was pissing her off. But, Booth also saw a flash of envy there. _I wonder who disappointed her_, Booth thought as he took an eggnog.

"Look at everyone," Booth said to his partner, as she set out wine and glasses.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Aside from your cousin, what do you see?"

"My father, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Daisy, Cam, Michelle, Zach, and Starbuck," Brennan said.

"No, no," Booth stressed. "Bones, happy people. Cam is happy. Sweets is happy. Your father is probably happy. And look, even Zach is acting like a regular person." He pointed at the younger man stroking the cheek of the woman he was holding. "Happy, happy, loving people. See, this is Christmas. People who care about each other all together."

"But, I don't care about Margaret and Sweets' sister in the way you mean," Brennan stared at him blankly.

"But, you care about Zach, who cares about her." Booth stared at his cup. "Christmas with someone you love, who you may spend a day or forever with, is always special."

"What's wrong Booth?" Brennan asked. "You seem… sad."

"I'm fine," he muttered and looked up at her. As she bent, the glow of one of the candles caught her face and something rose in his gut. That was when he knew that Sweets may have been onto something. That his coma fantasy, at least one part of it, had been a manifestation of his real feelings. And it wasn't the whole lab being a nightclub thing.

It was being with the woman who was less than a foot away in reality.

Meanwhile, miles away, a crime was being committed. Well, it wasn't really a crime, as Diane Addy had a key to her son's apartment. What she was doing with her various relatives was more frowned upon than illegal. They were deciding to sneak in to decorate his surely dreary apartment and surprise him. It was only Diane, James, Zach's grandma, Hope, his brother Donny and his nephew, Evan. For the Addy family, this was a small group. Diane and Hope headed the group, carrying a few plastic bags filled with ornaments and other decorations. Behind them, Donny and James carried the mini-tree (three feet high) and Evan brought up the rear, holding one of the gifts, which were three t-shirts in a bag.

"Where are all the bodies?" Evan asked as they entered. The living room looked so normal. Just like the one at home, except for the posters for things no one else watched and two teeming bookcases. Bookcases were kept in one's room back home.

"He doesn't bring them here," Donny snapped at his nephew as they set the tree down. While the men set up the tree, Diane decided to snoop through her son's bedroom.

It was normal on first sight. A neatly made bed, a dresser with nothing sticking out and a night table with a nice lamp. There was a poster for _Battlestar Galactica _on the wall, with ones for Firefly and one of the Batman movies. A book was on the night table, something about bones that Diane didn't want to know about. She sat on the bed and went through his nightstand. Inside the drawer was a brush, comb, and some other things. At the very bottom, under a pile of junk, was a condom. Diane froze. What wasn't her baby telling her? Of course, she knew that he did these things and she didn't need to know about that, but if he was, then she should know about the person he was doing them with. Like maybe that there was someone and her name, and basic life story. Nothing too special. Just what every mother should know. Why is he keeping this from me? Diane thought as she shut the drawer.

In the living room, something else caught her eye. A picture of a group of people, the ones Zach worked with. Or at least most of them were. Near the middle, with one arm around an Asian woman and the other around Zach, was the clerk from the mall.

A few hours later, after Brennan's party had wrapped up and Starbuck had lied to her brother and said it was too late to drive all the way to the burbs, Zach was on his way home, in the passenger seat of her El Camino, following Hodgins.

"So, am I spending the night or sneaking out at 3 am in case Hodgins decides to 'visit' again?" Starbuck asked. The clock in her car read 11:07 pm.

"Spending the night would logical, since after we have intercourse, it will actually be too late for you to drive back," Zach answered. "Plus, we agreed to notify each other with a phone call or text message before we come over."

"Yeah, can you not call it intercourse? It sounds so… cold when you do," Starbuck said.

"Would you prefer 'making love'?"

"Yeah, let's work on metaphors later." Starbuck laughed as they pulled into the driveway. They climbed the steps to his apartment. When they opened the door, it was as if they were walking into some sort of Norman Rockwell painting.

Someone had set up a tree the size of small child in the middle of the room, with glass balls and tinsel decorating it, with a wooden rendition of the scene in the manger and a bag under it. A stuffed Santa was on one of the bookcases, as well as Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman. Clearly someone had gone Christmas crazy.

"Wow," Starbuck whistled. "Who do you think did this?"

"Maybe Angela," Zach said. "This is someone that she would do, to make up for me missing Christmas with my family." He took her hand. "I will thank her in the morning." Starbuck was still amazed at the sight of the baubles and tinsel. One could feel the love poured into doing this. It made her feel like a kid again, waking up on Christmas morning to see the tree, gifts and her family. Tears welled in her eyes at the memories. For some reason, she felt hope. That this was going to be the first of many Christmases with her new 'family'. That she would never be alone again.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Starbuck said. They stood there for a few more moments, reveling in the spectacle. Then, they went to bed.

Xx

Christmas Day

A thump on his bed woke Zach from a dreamless sleep. At first he thought it was Starbuck returning from the bathroom. But, two things told him this wasn't the case. One was that she was still in his bed. The other was that whoever had jumped into his bed was screaming 'UNCLE ZACH, UNCLE ZACH!'. He poked his head from under the sheets to see his five year old nephew, Joshua.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the little boy screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked, sitting up, hoping that the small child didn't notice that there was a second person in his bed. A second, naked person.

"We came to see you because you couldn't come to see us. Mommy and Daddy are here, and so are Grandma and Grandpa and even Great-Grandma!" Joshua squealed.

"Let me put some clothes on and I'll join you," Zach promised him. Joshua nodded and ran out of the room. A second later, Starbuck emerged from under the covers.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked.

"My family is here."

"I know. What are you going to do?" She stared at him, wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Let me think." Zach said as he got out of bed and dressed. She started to do the same. Just as they were mostly dressed, only needing shoes and sweaters, someone barged into the room.

"Zachary Uriah Addy," a deadly calm voice stated the man's name. Zach spun around to see his mother giving him the look of death that he knew well. The last time he had seen it, he had blown up the garden shed and some flying perennials had gone through the windshield of his mother's mini-van. "Who's your…friend?"

Xxx

Note: Yep, semi-cliffhanger. Up next…Christmas with the Addy family. My eyes are burning and I think I'm almost better.

Okay, my email (and Lisey's) have been acting up. I have no idea why. So, if anyone else wants to know, we updated 'Feeling Strangely Fine', but just got the update email TODAY! I think it's back to normal though. Oh, and so no one gets confused later...keep Emma's story in mind for later. Just saying it may be important.


	29. Meet the Addys

Note: The following list will introduce the bit of family that's in Zach's apartment. I refuse to break up the flow by a long list.

Hope- Zach's grandma (on his mom's side)

James and Diane- Zach's parents

Kevin, Lisa, Megan, Donny- Zach's siblings

Amy, Mark, Bill- Spouses of Zach's siblings

Evan (13), Kayla (12), Tara (11), Olivia (8), Josh (5), Ben (6), Logan (1) - Zach's nieces and nephews

Kevin/Amy: Evan, Tara, Josh

Lisa/Mark- Kayla, Ben, Olivia

Megan/Bill-Logan

And if anyone was wondering, Margaret is Brennan's cousin, the one who quoted Ben Franklin obsessively yet somehow figured out Booth and Brennan (at least I think so).

Xxx

This was the most awkward moment of Starbuck's life. A lot worse than when Hodgins had ruined the afterglow of her first time. Worse than when Angela had seen her and Zach sleeping together on Thanksgiving. Even worse than the time she had lost her top at a concert when she was 18. Zach's mother was staring at her, her shirt was half-buttoned and Zach's pants were unzipped. There was no denying what they had been doing. All she could do was hope no one made a big deal out of it. Of course, she did not know Diane Addy.

"Zach…who is she?" Diane turned to her bright red son, who looked like he wanted to crawl under his bed. Starbuck couldn't blame him. She wanted to do the same thing, and would if The Look wasn't boring into her. It was the universal Mom look. Her own mother had given her the exact same look a few dozen times herself. Maybe women learned it in Lamaze class.

"She's my girlfriend," Zach answered.

"Really?" Diane raised her eyebrow and looked at Starbuck, who felt surprisingly calm. Maybe it was the shock. "I remember your face from the news. You were abducted by that woman."

"Technically Naomi's accomplice kidnapped Starbuck and Hodgins," Zach said. Both women stared at him now. "I was merely stating the facts."

"Do you talk?" Diane asked Starbuck asked her. The other woman nodded, panic closing up her throat. This feeling was familiar, but she hadn't felt this way since high school. Of course, she had been in a holding cell, while Lisey argued with a hooker and Emma screamed at the officers for her phone call. But, that was a story for another day. "You can talk honey, I don't bite." Starbuck nodded. "Okay. Finished getting dressed and come out in a few minutes. No hanky-panky while we're here." Both of them nodded, their faces bright red. When she was gone, both sighed in relief.

"That was intense," Starbuck said the minute her throat relaxed.

"I agree with you," Zach said as he zipped his jeans.

"Well, it's only fair. You've met my family. Now, I get to meet yours," Starbuck stated. "Plus, you get to spend Christmas the way you always do. Surrounded by a group of people who love you." Zach wanted to say that it wasn't fair to either of them. While there had to be at least a dozen people in his apartment, her family could be counted on one hand. And he was sure none of his relatives were going to threaten her with bodily harm.

In the living room, Starbuck had gone from body pillow, to dead body and finally, hooker. Of course, all whispers and assumptions had halted when Diane came back.

"Whatever you people thought up, she isn't it," she said and sat down. Three minutes later, the couple emerged. Seventeen pairs of eyes settled on the woman, staring at her like she was a museum exhibit. To her credit, she had the decency to smile at them. "Everyone, this is Zach's girlfriend, Starbuck Mendoza."

"Are you a zombie?" Ben asked innocently. "Daddy says that Zach's only lady friends are dead."

"No. I am very much alive," Starbuck said. "What's your name?" Zach gave his brother-in-law a Look of his own, and proceeded to introduce her to everyone in the room. While he opened the gifts from his family, Starbuck sat on the couch between his grandmother and Lisa.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lisa asked. Hope was dozing.

"Um, it's a bit convoluted. Technically, we met at a mini-mart, but we officially met when I tracked down my half-brother. They kind of work together. In fact, Zach was the one who recognized me from an age enhanced sketch."

"Wow," Meg had been listening and tore her eyes from her son to stare. "So, you two have been dating…?"

"Nearly three weeks," Starbuck answered.

As she was hit with question after question, she glanced over at Zach, who seemed to be having a similar experience.

"Is she crazy?" Kevin asked.

"No," Zach said.

"I got it! She needs a green card." Bill kicked in. Everyone glared at him. Nobody but Megan liked Bill that much. "Emotionally stunted then?"

"No." Zach really wanted Bill to leave. That one was a bit too close to the truth for his comfort. Their gazes met across the room. Starbuck was being interrogated by his female relatives while Logan treated her legs like a Hot Wheels ramp. It was a pleasing sight, when he studied it. For years, he had wondered if he would ever have someone to share life with. Watching sibling after sibling get married and reproduce had squashed any hopes of his own years ago. If his brother Greg, who he sometimes thought was little more than a Neanderthal, could find someone, then maybe there was something wrong with him.

Eventually, the novelty wore off and they were left alone. While the kids watched cartoons and the adults talked to each other, Zach sat next to Starbuck, who was still on the couch next to his still sleeping grandmother.

"What do you think of my family?" he asked, looping an arm around her waist.

"They're…different. But in a good way," Starbuck said. "Like you. Except I don't feel the same way that I do about you." Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, she pecked him on the lips. Zach gazed at her, and squeezed her hand. Then, his father called him over, presumably to help pick what movie to watch. However, when Zach reached him, James decided it was time for a Talk.

"Who is she? What does she want? What do you want?" James asked. While his wife was just happy that their lonely son was finally with someone, he had to be wary. That was his job, as man of the family. After his son's last 'girlfriend', he had to be doubly careful.

"I believe she was introduced," was Zach's answer to his father's first question. "As for what we want, I have no idea. It seems that we both with companionship."

"Just, be careful is all I'm saying. Don't fall in love too fast." The look was on Zach's face was only there for a split second, but James saw the guilt. "Aw, hell. Not you too Zach."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Do you remember what happened when Meg fell in love at first sight?"

"Yes. Bill is still tied to us, somehow."

"Exactly. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to make any mistakes."

Meanwhile, Starbuck was sending Sweets a text, informing him that she would be a little late to Christmas dinner. All four of them, which meant Raul, Sweets, Starbuck and Daisy would be spending the afternoon together. Sweets had told his sister that he was planning to propose to Daisy before Valentine's Day, so she had better start getting used to Daisy being around.

"Who are you?" Hope McKinnon asked her, nearly sending Starbuck out of her skin. For what felt like the tenth time that day, she explained who she was and what she was to Zach. "Good. They were all worried he was going to end up alone."

"And you weren't?" Starbuck asked.

"Of course not," Hope smiled. "Zachary isn't going to end up alone. He's never going to be alone again."

"What do you mean?" An hint of anxiety crept into Starbuck's voice.

"Honey, I know these things. You're young, but you're not stupid. You know exactly what I mean." Starbuck nodded. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Starbuck whispered. Aside from Hodgins, Angela and her brother, no one else knew. It was irrational for someone to fall in love so quickly, so they were keeping it quiet, until enough time passed. But, this woman just reminded her so much of her own mother, that Starbuck couldn't help but tell her.

"Then you hold on. It sounds awful, but if you two mess this up, there isn't a second chance." For a moment, The Single Moment Theory popped into the younger woman's head. A while back, Angela had told her that every once in a while, two people had a single moment. And in that moment, the fate what they were going to be was decided. Some people bypassed the moment and if they got lucky, it wasn't their last moment with anyone. Hodgins and Angela had shared their moment the night before Thanksgiving and they had grabbed it hungrily. An odd feeling settled in Starbuck's stomach. While Hope was right, something else preyed on her mind.

As her eyes swept over the apartment, at all the happy faces, a single thought sprung to mind.

This isn't over, an unfamiliar voice teased her.


	30. New Year's

Less than a week later, New Year's Eve had arrived. Sweets was throwing a party and most of the team, plus Starbuck and her friends were in attendance. Even Cam was there. She was on her second glass of wine when she realized something: everyone else in attendance was paired up.

Sweets and Daisy. They stood in the center of the room, talking to Lisey and Fisher. They were pressed together, as if being apart would cause physical harm. What had made them this way? Cam wondered. Their love, while so sweet and real, seemed desperate and greedy sometimes. There was nothing wrong with that, at least for them.

Lisey and Fisher. Their body language was very sexual. If Cam saw her daughter acting that way, she would be grounded forever. From what she had heard, because Cam hears more than they think she does, they were only in it for the sex. Were they afraid of anything more? Risks of the heart were the greatest of all.

Wendell and…Emily? Emma? Cam couldn't recall her name. They were dancing, Wendell doing the guy shuffle with his feet while he watched the girl sway, her eyes half-closed. They claimed to be 'just friends', but everyone else could see it. Behind their discussions of classic rock, the Caps and the Ravens, was something else, what they really wanted.

Hodgins and Angela. They were in front of her, talking to her. An example of a happy couple, secure in what they were and where they were going. A small part of her was proud, since she had given Angela that push a few years ago. It didn't seem that long ago, but so much had changed since they had been unsure.

Zach and Starbuck. They were being a bit anti-social, sitting on the couch, talking. He looked so sweet, his arm protectively slung around her shoulder. It was rare to get this right on the first try. Cam had seen it in his eyes when he had taken her from the cabin and she prayed he didn't let go. Because once you did, you never really got them back.

11:50 pm

All the dancing had made her thirsty. He had been dancing with her. So when Wendell had followed her into the kitchen, Emma had thought nothing of it. There was a cooler on the counter, filled with soda and beer. She grabbed a can of Coke and sat on the counter. Wendell got a beer and sat next to her. His feet nearly touched the floor, while hers dangled nearly half a foot above. It made her feel tiny, but in a good way. Like she could count on him if she needed to. Not that she wanted to, but the assurance was nice. Wendell was the kind of guy she should date. He was sweet, kind, funny, loved his mother, had a bright future and the ambition to see it through.

They sat there for a few minutes, arms and thighs pressed together, listening to the sounds of the party. This was a comfortable thing for them, this Emdell bubble. Another item popped into Emma's head: stable. The girls were the greatest, but they were too much like her: unpredictable. A simple trip to the Dairy Queen could become a journey into the sewers, a simple chip and Coke run to Safeway could become a rotisserie chicken and flan. That was starting to annoy her. But Wendell meant what he said. A dinner and a movie was probably a dinner and a movie.

Wendell hopped off the counter to throw out his can. He turned to her, maybe to ask her if she was done, maybe just so he could get by. But, the inevitable crashed onto their heads.

He tasted of beer and chips, salty and warm. Everything pressed together, belly to belly, chest to chest. His hips were between her lips, clad in blue tights the same color as her hair. Unlike the guys her age, he didn't smell of Tag and sweat, but Old Spice. Her hands clutched his shoulders and they were so solid and warm, it just made her want and want.

She tasted sweet, like candy. Wendell thought that it was only something people wrote about. But lo and behold, Emma tasted like candy. His hands ran up and down her spine, feeling every bump, his fingers brushing where wings would spout. Her hair and skin smelled like oranges and all he wanted was her.

"Oh shit!" they broke apart at Lisey's proclamation. "Sorry guys."

"Go Wendell!" Fisher said. Lisey grabbed his hand and led him away. They still heard his "Ow, what was that for?" and her "No 'Go Wendell'! She's just a baby, remember?"

That made them think. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The age difference, the fact that they were in such different places in their loves and everyone would have something to say and they wouldn't like most of it.

"Um, sorry," Wendell mumbled.

"It's chill," Emma said as she fixed her skirt. "I'm gonna go back to the party."

"Okay."

What they were really saying was: _this never happened._

2:50 am

By nearly three, almost everyone had left. The only people left at Sweets' apartment were Sweets, Zach, Starbuck and Daisy. Starbuck had decided to play it safe and not drive home. Being the good boyfriend that he was, Zach decided to stay with her. In the morning, they would be going to her house, and stay there for the weekend, while her father was in Atlantic City.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Sweets warned them, looking right as Zach as he spoke.

"Why are you looking at me?" Zach asked as he made up his sleeping space.

"I do not know if you are having sex," Sweets said. "I don't want to know. Ever." He added when Zach opened his mouth. Starbuck giggled and put on an innocent face when her brother turned to her. "Good night."

"Night," Starbuck said.

"Technically its morning," Zach pointed out. The siblings rolled their eyes and Sweets went to his room. When he got there, he found Daisy sitting on his bed, a ring box in her hand.

"Lancelot," she whispered.

"You found that." Sweets was stunned. "Look I can explain-."

"Yes!" Daisy cried. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Really?" he asked. "I had a speech and everything."

"You didn't even need a ring. I would have said yes anyway." Daisy was serious. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In the living room, Starbuck was staring at the ceiling, her arm dangling off the side of the couch. As her arm swayed back and forth, she felt her fingers brush Zach's side. He had moved to be closer to her.

"There's room." She said.

"I do not wish to incur the wrath of your brother," he replied.

"I wasn't thinking about sex ya perv," Starbuck laughed and swatted him playfully. "Do you remember the night before Thanksgiving?"

"Of course I do," he answered. She flung back her blankets and he crawled beside her, gathering her into his arms. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

"Yes." As always, he could see through her. The nightmares of her early life were coming back, mixed in with new images of hate and violence. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that these were of things to come. As a result, she hadn't slept in three days. "They're worse, Zach. I think that I'm going crazy."

"No. You're going to be fine." Zach held her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be fine." He said it for her, but for himself as well. He had no idea if he was strong enough to save her, if she needed to be saved.

Xxx

That night, there were no nightmares, party because of Zach, and partly because of the booze. They were up by nine and gone by 9:30. They stopped at a McDonalds and were at her house by 11.

"Home Sweet Home," Starbuck muttered as she unlocked the door. "Hey Tulip." She greeted a gray and white cat and picked it up for a cuddle. "This is Zach." The cat stared at him with little interest and began to try and get away. "Down you baby." Tulip disappeared under her couch.

After a quick tour of the house, they wound up in her bedroom. Unlike his own, there was a hint of chaos in hers. The walls were covered in posters. The bulletin board above her desk was mainly pictures. A CD tower was next to her stereo and her bookcase was teeming with books, DVDs and some VHS tapes. A TV, laptop and textbooks covered the desk.

"I need a shower," Starbuck muttered as she stripped off her shirt. "You can join me if you like." She added this with a flaming face.

There is a strange sort of intimacy about showering with someone that can not be achieved otherwise. The shower was a bit cramped, so they were practically on top of each other. The warm streams of water flattened her hair, making her look almost child-like. As Starbuck massaged in her shampoo, a look of calm smoothed her features. Zach felt a bit stupid using her lavender body wash, but he did so anyway. He was suddenly aware of everything. There was a small mole on the back of her leg he had never seen before. When he washed her back, he was surprised to realize that the curling iron burn didn't feel different from any unscarred skin. A shiver ripped through her when he ran a finger around it.

When he picked her up and backed her against the wall, she had to balance herself on the tiny window ledge to keep her balance. As Zach's fingers danced up and down her thighs, teasing her, Starbuck moaned and began to rake her nails up and down his back. It stimulated him further and he couldn't wait. With no thought to any consequences, he was soon inside her. When a moan, she welcomed him. The water began to cool as he moved inside her and she slipped as she forgot everything but their act. As she reached her peak, she began to chant his name, softly at first and then louder. Her ragged cry of 'Zach' was his undoing.

Xxx

The routine they settled into over the next three days was oddly domestic. During the day, she would show him what little Rockville had to offer and at night, they would watch TV or movie, play board games and have sex. Sunday came too quickly and he was at his lonely apartment by Sunday evening.

When he got home, Zach discovered that someone had slipped a brown envelope under his door. Inside were three photographs. All of them showed Starbuck with a different man. In all, she was doing something kind of sexual with them. On the back of the third, which was the worst, were two lines written in red ink:

THERE WERE MORE

SHE LIED


	31. The Proof in the Pudding: Part One

Author's Note: Hello there! I am skipping to 'The Proof in the Pudding'. Random comment: when I was in the looney bin, I watched 'The Devil in the Details'. With the other patients. They were all like: that place is banging! I wanna go there. Transfer us there!

Another one of my lists

**How to Spot a Fake Bones Fan**

7. When you mention Goodman, you get a blank stare

6. They think Cam has been there forever

5. Ditto for Sweets

4. When you mention that Hodgins and Angela almost got married they go 'REALLY?' and act all shocked

3. The same reaction for the beirf Cam/Booth relationship

2. They don't know who Russ, Parker, Max or Rebecca are

And the most important sign, which will the liar killed:

1. They don't know who Zach is

If someone claims to be a mega Bones fan but shows four or more signs, THEY ARE LYING!

XXX

It had been nearly three weeks.

Three weeks since it had ended.

Three weeks since the world had collapsed on her head.

And now, when the world had just came back into focus, it was going blurry again.

Two and a half weeks ago, he had come to her house. Hodgins had driven him and had been waiting outside. When Zach had presented the photos, Starbuck had felt like screaming and crying, wanted to beg him to understand. After her mother had died, she had been lost, alone. So for nearly five years, she went from show to show, picking up guys. The first photo had been of her kissing some guy while he squeezed her breasts through her shirt. The second had been of her under some guy on a table, his hands inside her shirt. The third had been the worst. She had been on her knees in front of a guy.

_I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand. Please try and understand now._

_I can't have a relationship with someone who withholds large pieces of information from me._

That had been the end. And she had cried and cried for hours, her eyes swelling shut from the amount of tears that had left her. Because he was gone. No one was going to make her feel the same way that he did. He had been the One. Now there was zero. When she had told her friends, Emma had offered to kill him and she had been serious. Lisey had been stunned into silence for the first time in years. Angela had just given her a hug, and promised to do what she could. But nothing could be done. But, Angela's kindness was the reason that Starbuck was turning to her now, in her time of crisis.

"What?" Starbuck's announcement had made Angela back against the wall.

"I'm pregnant," Starbuck announced.

"Oh my God," Angela whispered. "How? I mean, I know how but Zach always struck me as the kind of guy who was super careful."

"He was. I mean, we slipped twice. Heat of the freaking moment." Starbuck took something wrapped in a paper towel from her bag. A positive pregnancy test was in her hands. "I took it this morning."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. There's no way I can have an abortion. And Zach hates me. So I'm gonna go it alone."

"First, Zach doesn't hate you. He just needs some time. And second, you have me, your friends, your dad, and Sweets. By association, you also have Hodgins."

"Um, is he really necessary?" They laughed, but stopped when the doorknob rattled. In a fit of panic, Starbuck tossed the test into the trash and ran out the door, nearly knocking over Michelle.

That night, Starbuck came back, with Emma in tow. Emma had no idea about her friend's situation. She thought they were there to see Sweets. It didn't hurt that Wendell of the intern of the week. Whatever awkwardness from their kiss had passed and things were back to the way they were before. In fact, Emma and Wendell were going to a movie that night. Or at least they were supposed to.

When they got to the Jeffersonian, Emma and Starbuck split up. Emma went to find Wendell and Starbuck went to find her brother. As she neared his office, she almost ran into Zach. When their eyes met, their hearts skipped a beat. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the breakup. The urge to run into the arms of their former lover was immense to the point that they almost acted on it.

"Hello," Zach said calmly.

"Hi." Starbuck had to pinch her leg to keep calm.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I have been fine as well."

They stood in the hall for nearly a minute, trying to figure out their next move. So when Sweets came, it was a relief.

"Something's going on," Sweets said. "It's like something out of a movie. Men in dark suits, a mysterious corpse and we aren't allowed to leave. This is weird." The three of them ran down to the lab, where everyone else was.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma was arguing with Mr. White. "Look asshat. I wanna go. I don't work here so I should be allowed to leave."

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed to leave," Mr. White droned. "Everyone here has a federal job. You all must do your patriotic duty."

"Um, we work for Westfield Montgomery Mall." Starbuck gestured to herself and Emma. "I don't think that's a government or federal job. So can we go?"

"No."

xxx

A few hours later, Zach and Wendell snuck into Angela's office, where Starbuck, Emma, Angela, and Hodgins were waiting.

"Any news?" Hodgins asked.

"We don't have anything concrete yet," Wendell said and sat next to Emma. She leaned her head on his shoulder. This left Zach having to sit next to Starbuck or the floor. He chose the couch. Lucky for him, she appeared to be taking a nap.

"Cam wants to kill her daughter," Zach announced. Everyone stared at him. "Michelle may be pregnant."

"Wow," Emma breathed. "That's heavy."

Something flickered in Angela's expression. It caught Hodgins' attention.

"Is it you?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"It's me," Starbuck stated. Everyone turned to her. The room was so quiet, they could hear Brennan and Cam all the way in the lab. Emma turned to Zach, her eyes absolutely burning.

"What did you do stupid?" she screamed and launched herself off the chair and at Zach, who tried to run away. "What the hell did you do? You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!"

"No!" Starbuck screamed and grabbed her friend's arm. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him," Emma explained. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't do that either." Starbuck begged.

"What's happening?" Sweets asked. "I just got off the phone with Booth. He's going to try and get us out of here."

"That's good," Angela said. Meanwhile, Emma was trying to get away from Starbuck so she could strangle Zach. Sweets was staring at them like they had turned into Teletubbies.

"Does he know?" Emma asked.

"Know what? I don't know anything," Sweets complained. Everyone shut up. No one knew who should tell him. It wasn't Angela's place, Hodgins had just found out, Wendell and Sweets weren't that close, Emma was too mad and the parents were too in shock to speak. "What's going on?"

"I think that I'm pregnant," Starbuck said.

"What?" Sweets shrieked like a woman.

xxx

Author's Note: Coming up next, Part Two of 'The Proof in the Pudding'. Zach goes to an unexpected source for help and some Emdell. Plus, the results. Is she really pregnant or was it a false positive. You all get to decide. Review and state if you think she should be pregnant or not. Don't worry, they'll get back together either way. Plus in a few chapters, you all find out where the photos came from.


	32. The Proof in the Pudding: Part Two

Thanks to the pot of coffee Angela had thought to make around midnight , Emma was still awake at three a.m. The caffeine buzz could also explain why she was straddling Wendell's lap in the storage closet. He was sitting on an upturned bucket, one arm around her waist, the other being attached to the hand inside her shirt. This would their fourth foray into physical activity. Each time they had gone a little farther, pushing the bounds of 'just friends'. Soon, they wouldn't be friends anymore, but something else Emma knew she didn't want.

But, he was so damn addictive. It was like there was heroin under his skin rather than blood and she absorbed it when they kissed. There was other rush like it, the feel of his mouth on hers, his hands on her back, supporting her. _More, more,_ her body screamed while her brain just whispered _bad idea. _

"We gotta stop doing this," Emma breathed.

"Why?" Wendell asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"We're friends," Emma had to push him away, and she hated that. "And friends don't feel up other friends."

"Then what are we Emme?" he asked. "What if I don't want to be friends? What if I want more?"

"Depends on what you want."

"You. That's all I want Emma. You."

From the look on her face, Wendell could tell that he had caught her off guard. There was a long pause as she considered her next move. Before she could answer, her cell phone rang. The Caller ID showed that it was Lisey.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Lisey shrieked. "I couldn't understand your message. Something about Star being in trouble with the men in black?"

"No Lise," Emma sighed. "We are being held hostage by some men in black and Star is pregnant."

"What!" Lisey was so loud, Wendell's ears hurt. "Holy crap on a cracker. What's she gonna do? Does Zach know? Is he gonna step up! Do I need to bring my gun and make him? Oh my god, oh my god! Is she gonna tell him? How did this happen?"

"Um, Lise, you of all people should know how babies are made."

"Shut the hell up."

"She's gonna keep the baby and I have no idea what Zach is going to do."

"I'm on my way." With that, Lisey hung up with a very loud click.

Down the hall, Zach was pacing, trying to think. This was the first time in hours that he had been able to get a moment to himself. He had to figure out what to do about his impending fatherhood. All Hodgins had done was to ask someone else and Angela had hinted that they should resume their relationship. Sweets had threatened to take Booth's gun and shoot him and all Cam had been able to say was 'Thank God'. When Zach spotted Booth in Brennan's office, he remembered that Booth had a child out of wedlock. If anyone could give him advice, it would be Booth.

"You did what?" Booth was so shocked, he almost fell over.

"Starbuck is pregnant. I would like your advice on the matter." Zach said again.

"Does Sweets know?"

"Yes. After he woke up from his faint, he threatened to shoot me."

"Okay then." Booth took a few minutes to process this new information. The thought of Zach having sex was a bit icky. "Why are you asking me?"

"You have a child out of wedlock." Zach just stared. "It was logical that I ask someone who has been in the same situation for advice."

"Um, well, when Rebecca found out she was pregnant with Parker, I asked her to marry me," Booth said. "But you don't have to do that. What happens between you and Starbuck is up for you two to decide. What I will tell you is that you should fight to stay in that kid's life. That baby is a part of you. If I hear that you abandoned it, you won't have to worry about Sweets shooting you." Zach nodded. "Good. I hope you do the right thing, kid."

In that moment, Zach knew what he had to do. Everything he needed was in the lab.

Xxx

_The house was two stories and run down. There were more weeds than flowers and cracks in the walkway. It was familiar. She had been here before, in another life. Her feet took a life of their own, up the walkway, onto the porch, right past the unlocked front door. _

_Inside, it was a pigsty. Beer bottles, beer cans, ashtrays, cigarette butts, and occasionally a child's toy. The TV is turned on full blast and upstairs she can hear footsteps. Something draws her up there. Suddenly everything is bigger because she is smaller. Her hands, feet, body. It hits her that she is three years old. _

_"Where the hell were you?" her mama grabs her. Lance would have distracted her so Starbuck could get a cookie. But Lance is at school and she was so hungry. "What is on your face?" Mama has seen the cookie crumbs. "You little bitch!" The familiar orange tip flares and she wants to scream, but she can't._

_The pain is familiar, but that doesn't help. When the cigarette meets her tender flesh, Starbuck's eyes water. A small hole is burned through her thin t-shirt. The area is now angry and red. It will scar. By now, she knows._

_"You gotta quit that Gracie," a man says. He is tall, with skin a bit darker than hers and he has green eyes. He just stares at her. _

_"Hey you left. Gave up all rights," Mama rolls her eyes. "My old man burned me. And I turned out okay."_

_"Yeah three kids before you turned twenty," the man claps. "Bravo."_

_"You see three kids? No, cause we agreed the third one never existed," Mama sounds mad. "Where is it anyway?"_

_"It has a name," the man reminds her. He turns around and beckons someone. "Say hi."_

_Starbuck is looking at her own face. She runs away, afraid of her double. When she gets to the stairs she trips and she's falling and falling and falling…._

"Starbuck!" Zach shook her awake. "Wake up!" She sat up, breathing heavily, her skin clammy. When she saw him, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Zach?" she asked. She was laying on Angela's couch, covered with a thin blanket. Since she decided not to drink any coffee, she had fallen asleep.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"About what?"

"Our child and relationship."

"You can be as involved as you want Zach." Starbuck crossed her arms. "I don't care."

"Will you let me speak freely?" he asked. She nodded. "I want to apologize for what I said to you regarding the photographs. What I said was said in a fit of irrationality. If I could take it back, I would." When he tried to take her hand, she yanked it away. "As for the baby, I will do anything for you and our child."

"I don't want to be your obligation," Starbuck said, her voice cracking the tiniest bit.

"I am merely saying that I will take care of our child. Statistically, children raised in single parent homes are at risk. Three-fourths of teen suicides occur in a single parent household. Sixty-three percent of those children also suffer from subjective psychological problems and fifty-six percent also have poor grades or perform below their abilities."

"Get to the point Zach."

"Do not shut me out of our child's life. He or she will suffer if you do. I want to be with you because I care about you. Whatever you need or what, I will provide. If you want to move in with me, you can. I will accompany to doctor's appointments, indulge your food cravings and anything else." It took him a few tries to get down on one knee and he fumbled for the ring he had made a few hours ago out of scrap metal. "Starbuck-." He was cut off by someone opening the door.

"We can go now," Hodgins said. Then he paused. "What's going on? Are you proposing?"

"Hodgins, go away!" Starbuck yelled and threw a hairbrush at him. It missed and hit the wall. Hodgins scuttled away. "Oh Zach. I don't know what to say." She reached out and tilted his chin to kiss him. For a few minutes, everything melted away. There was no fear, no chaos, just love and hope.

"Oh," another voice sounded from the door. "Do you want me to come back?" It was Cam.

"No it's okay," Zach said. "What is it?"

"When I thought the test was Michelle's I retested the sample," Cam said. "You aren't pregnant."

"Thanks for telling us." Starbuck half-whispered. Cam nodded and left the room. For a few more minutes, they just sat there, Starbuck clutching Zach to her chest. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she let the child that never was go. Then they joined the others downstairs. One by one everyone was told and they trooped down to the diner for breakfast. Much to their surprise, they found Lisey in the lobby, handcuffed to a post. Apparently she had tried to break in with a paintball gun. Said gun had been dismantled and the pieces lay on the floor. Mr. White begrudgingly uncuffed Lisey and she joined them on their journey to the diner.

No one was aware that they were being watched. Someone was taking pictures, recording the moment and capturing their faces.


	33. Attack

A week and a half before Valentine's Day, it snowed. The day after, Starbuck shoveled her way out and went to the grocery store. It had been nearly two weeks since the lockdown. They hadn't told anyone about it, just in case Mr. White and company would want to silence anyone who talked. Zach and Starbuck hadn't talked about the 'you-know-what'. They had eaten lunch together, gone to the diner and seen a movie, but they hadn't talked about the pregnancy scare or the possible engagement. The song 'Single Ladies' popped into her head: _Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_. Well, he had. But she was confused. She hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no.

Milk, cheese, waffles, chips, brownie mix, yogurt and eggs. Plus, a lot of candy. The cashiers at the grocery store knew Starbuck and her father well and they were friendly.

"Weren't you just here?" Tommy, her favorite cashier, asked her.

"No," Starbuck laughed.

"Chica, it was you." He said. "Or your twin." They chatted for a few more minutes and Starbuck began the trek home. When she waved at the man who lived three houses down from her, he gave her a funny look.

When she got to her house, the front door was unlocked. Starbuck felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. On her mother's grave, she swore that she had locked it. Her father was absorbed in _Gran Torino_. There was no way he would move, unless he was on fire. Starbuck walked into the house, listening for sounds of life. All she could hear was the movie. Then, a gurgling sound. Like someone was dying.

"Dad?" Starbuck called out. "Are you okay?"

"Run _mija_!" Raul shouted over the noise of the TV. For a moment, she was frozen. Then, a man in a ski mask appeared in the kitchen. She began to run, dropping her groceries. Somehow, she made it to the front door. The masked man was right behind her, breathing heavily. He almost tripped over the shovel. I'm gonna make it, she thought.

"Help me!" Starbuck was able to scream. "Please help me!"

Somehow, she lost her footing and her head slammed into the walkway. The pain made her gasp. Blood spurted from the wound and she rolled into the snow. Play dead, play dead, she commanded herself. The blood was warm, dripping all over her face and neck. The masked man stood over her, staring. Play dead, play dead.

Soon, the world began to darken. She didn't have to play anymore.

So, she dreamed.

Xxx

_The cry of a baby roused Starbuck from a deep sleep. When she rolled over to look at the time, she was disappointed not to feel the body of her fiancé. It was __4:27__ in the morning. This mean that he had stayed late at the club. The Lab was the club in DC. Starbuck and Zach were both employed there, she as a bartender and he was the owner's assistant. The owners treated their employees like family. They had given her a three month maternity leave and Booth and Brennan were even helping with Zach and Starbuck's wedding._

_"Hey, hey," Starbuck cooed to her son as she picked him up. Matthew Lance Addy was ten weeks old, born on the one year anniversary of the day his parents met. Life was fluid. Change came quickly, with little to no warning. Matthew was proof of that. 15 months ago, Starbuck had no one, just her two best friends, Lisey and Emma. Starbuck had been separated from her brother as a child, and he had been her only blood. They had been sent to foster homes and had aged out. As adults, they spent years trying to track each other down. One night, Lisey had dragged her to The Lab, where she had seen her brother tending bar. A week later, she had applied for a job there and got it._

_Although neither would admit it, it had been love at first sight for Zach and Starbuck. Zach had been walking across the floor when a stray bottle had hit him on the head, knocking him out for a moment. When he had woken up, Starbuck had been kneeling next to him. Their eyes had met and they were gone. Matthew had been conceived in the lost and found during a blizzard. Change was quick. 15 months ago, no family. Now, The Lab was her family, she had a son and in two days, she would stand up front of that family and commit to Zach forever. It scared her, but it was a good fear. The past was going to be the past now. She could forget her childhood, and make sure Matthew never went through the kind of things she and Lance had gone through. _

_The door to the apartment opened. Zach came in and Starbuck carried Matthew to greet him._

_"Daddy's home!" she said and smiled._

_"Hello." Zach gave her a quick kiss. "How is he?"_

_"Good. He slept for six hours," Starbuck handed him to Zach. Matthew looked a lot like his father, with his skin tone and hair color. But, he had his mother's eyes and curly hair. _

_"You've been an agreeable child, haven't you?" Zach cradled Matthew close. _

_"Honey, I love you, but you suck at the baby talk," she laughed. _

_"I thought I was getting better." Zach looked a bit offended. _

_"While you work on that, I am going back to bed for a few more hours." Starbuck gave both her boys a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mommy has in five and a half hours. Be good mijo. Don't drive daddy crazy."_

_At __8:07__, she felt a weight settling on her bed. _

_"Is he asleep?" she asked._

_"Yes." Zach nodded. _

_"Did the photographer call?"_

_"He will be there at __10 am__ the day after tomorrow."_

_"Good. Can you believe it? In 52 hours, we'll be married."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know."_

_The Star Wars reference made them both laugh. He kissed her and rolled on top of her, tracing patterns on her thigh, nipping at her neck. She arched herself towards him, putting her hand right above his heart. It beat in the same rhythm as hers._

_You see, with every major change comes a new life. So with that theory in place, one can conclude that you live several times. Often, it saves us. Look at Starbuck. Because of a chance she took, she changed her life. By chance, her life restarted. Anyways take that risk._

_Because you never know._

Xxx

It took a few tries for Starbuck to open her eyes. When she succeeded, she saw her brother sitting by her bed.

"You're awake!" Sweets cried. "Thank God."

"Where's my dad?" Starbuck asked. "Is he okay?" The look on his face told her everything. "No…no!"

"He didn't make it," he said. "I'm so sorry Boo."

"How?" she asked. "Tell me. Please."

"He was stabbed fourteen times. He died a few hours ago. Whoever attacked him kicked you a lot and you needed four staples in your head. The scar Burns gave you opened up. It'll take a while for you to be 100% again." Sweets leaned over to give her a hug. "We're here. All of us. Do you want me to get them?"

"I need to see Zach. And Matty. Where's my son?"

"What?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream I had while I was out. I was confused." Sweets nodded and left the room. With that, Starbuck started to cry. Not sweet little movie star tears, but huge gasping sobs that shook her body and bed. This couldn't be happening. That was when she noticed that her ring was gone. The bastard had taken her ring.

"Starbuck?" Zach made his way into her room.

"Zach." He went to her bed and she held out her arms. They embraced and he cradled her closer. "_Mi amor, mi luz. Sí, sí. Te amo."_

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying yes."

Xxx

Short but sweet. More to come! Does Zach accept? Where will Starbuck go? Who is the masked man? And more importantly…what the hell is going on?

Oh, check out 'As You Wish', my other Zach story.

Review people or I'll cry and Lisey will come to you in the dead of night.


	34. More Dreams

Everyone was gathered around Starbuck's hospital bed. The dark haired woman lay back, her hands intertwined with Zach's. He lay next to her, stroking her hair. What tears she had shed had dried long ago. Everyone was there. Emma was perched on Wendell's lap, and Lisey was curled up with Fisher, both couples in separate chairs. Angela and Hodgins stood by the door, as if guarding it. Daisy and Sweets sat by her bed.

"We have to find the bastard," Emma said, her dark eyes hardening. "He isn't gonna get away with it. No fucking way."

"Calm down Emme," Wendell rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"He killed an innocent man. Mr. Mendoza was a good man. He was like a second dad to us." Lisey was showing fire for the first time in ages. "Treated us like we were his own." She hit the arm of her chair hard. "He needs to pay."

"I agree," Starbuck whispered and squeezed Zach's hand.

"You can't become vigilantes," Sweets argued.

"He was a defenseless old man. What's going to stop the psycho from killing more people?" Emma was getting riled up. "My mom and I live two blocks away. Who says we're not next?"

"Emme, no one is going to hurt you," Wendell assured her. "I promise."

"We need a plan." Starbuck pointed out.

"First thing, we need to find you a place to stay after you get released," Angela said.

"She can stay with me." Sweets offered.

"No, I won't put you in any danger," Starbuck shook her head. "Maybe I'll stay in a hotel or something."

"You can stay with me," Zach offered. Starbuck opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her. "You are my fiancée. It is my duty to protect you."

"Wait, back up," Hodgins said. "Fiancée? When did this happen?" Before either could answer, a nurse came in.

"Scat, y'all. I have to check her vitals and examine the wounds," she smiled at them. "I'll come get you when I'm done." Everyone filed out, Zach giving Starbuck's hand one last squeeze. The nurse took her vitals, and fiddled with her IV. Then, she took out a giant needle and Starbuck's heart began to race. She hated needles. The nurse stood over her, a sad smile on her face.

"I have to do this. I'm so sorry, but they'll kill my son." The nurse's name was Ella. "This won't hurt you. It will only put you to sleep."

"No, please." Starbuck's cries went unheard. The nurse injected it into her IV and Starbuck fell into the familiar dark.

Down the hall, Emma was at the soda machine, kicking and cursing at it. Tears pricked at her eyes. This wasn't fair. Mr. Mendoza had been a good man and good people didn't deserve to be hacked to death in their own homes. The world was fucked up that way.

"You alright?" Wendell came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My best friend's father is dead, murdered in his own home and someone tried to kill her. I am terrified." Emma looked up at him. "So, no I'm not okay." She buried her face in his chest. "Just…"

"Okay." He held her closer and rocked her back and forth, back and forth. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Whatever it takes, I will make sure no one hurts you." With that he kissed her, hard and fierce, like a dying man to water. They backed against the machine, lips mashing and breath short and shallow.

"Finally!" Angela was right behind them. "It's okay, keep going." Emma turned bright red and Wendell let go of her. "Took you two long enough."

Fifteen minutes later, Zach went back to Starbuck's room. She was out cold, her head lolling to one side. He climbed into her bed and curled up next to her. It had been a long day. Zach could feel the exhaustion in his bones. But now was not the time to sleep. He had to make sure she was okay. After all that had happened, there was no way he could let anything happen to her. In the morning, he would call his mother and tell his family the news. There was no need to rush. They had plenty of time.

"Starbuck?" Zach whispered and shook her shoulder. Nothing. She wouldn't move. "Wake up, please." Her breathing was slightly shallow and when he pulled at her eyelid, there was no response.

"I need a nurse!" Zach ran down to the nurse's station.

Xxx

_It was nearly midnight. Starbuck was in the employee's bathroom, perched on the sink. Angela stood next to her, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth. On the counter was a positive pregnancy test. It belonged to Starbuck, who was crying quietly._

_"Oh my god." Angela reached over and hugged her friend. "You okay?"_

_"Um, not really," Starbuck mumbled. "I'm in shock, I guess." She wrapped her arms around her middle. It was early February, and they were snowed in at The Lab. And while everyone else was having the time of their lives, the two women were trying to figure out a solution to their little predicament._

_"How did this happen?" Angela asked. "I mean, I know how this happened, but Zach strikes me as the type to be really, really careful."_

_"During the last blizzard, we um…were in the lost and found and kind of forgot to use a condom." Starbuck began to cry. This was bad. She was only twenty-one. They had been dating for two months. They didn't make enough money to support a baby, they didn't live together and she was unsure where she stood with him. Sometime in the past two months, the realization that she loved him had hit Starbuck like a frying pan to the head. "What am I gonna do Ange?"_

_"Tell him," Angela said. "Honey, he has a right to know."_

_"But I'm scared." Starbuck looked horrified. "What if he dumps me? What if he wants me to have an abortion?"_

_"Then, I'll kick his ass." Angela was serious about that._

_"Do I tell him now?"_

_"Yes. I have your back." Angela thumped her chest, gangster-style and Starbuck smiled._

_Everyone else was still awake. Sweets was fiddling with a radio, Daisy at his side. Fisher, Lisey, Wendell and Emma were devouring a platter of chicken wings while Zach and Vincent talked by the bar._

_"Zach, I need to talk to you," Starbuck said. She dragged him to a lonely corner. "I'm pregnant." He just stared at her. "And you're the father." Still no answer. "Say something Zach."_

_"Are you sure?" Zach asked her._

_"Yes. What do you want to do?"_

_"I don't know."_

Xxx

The doctors ran a tox screen and found a sedative that also doubled as a paralytic. All they could do was wait for it to wear off. Security was looking for the nurse, as were Emma and Wendell. Lisey had become hysterical, babbling about murder and conspiracies. Fisher took her home. Hodgins and Angela had gone home as well. They needed to sleep and Sweets had promised to give Zach a ride home.

"Did you really propose?" Sweets asked Zach. They were in Starbuck's room, Zach in her bed and Sweets in a chair next to the bed.

"Two weeks ago," Zach replied. "I wanted our child to have a two-parent household."

"But she's not pregnant."

"I-."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes. While it isn't logical to want to do so, I want to be with her for a long time. She makes me feel-."

"Happy?"

"Human."

"Well, take care of her. Be good to her or I'll have Booth kick your ass."


	35. The Cat In the Closet

_By May there was no hiding it. Starbuck's stomach had swollen to the point where even her sweats were showing strain. Customers started to tip her more and they stopped smoking around her. But, there was a downside. People started to touch her stomach and talk to it. Who wanted a heart to heart with a fetus? Then, there were the questions. Was the father in the picture? When was she due? Boy or girl? She hated giving answers. The father was half-way in the picture, she was due in September and it was a boy. She kept the ultrasound picture in her wallet._

_Zach had been so freaked out by her announcement that he didn't speak to her for a week. Then, his mother had fallen ill and he had to go home. He had been gone for three months. _

_One night, after closing, Starbuck found herself laying in a booth, eating an apple while everyone wrapped up. Angela and Daisy were picking up random items to put in the lost and found while Lance cleaned the bar and Brennan did a final sweep of the club._

_"Mrs. B? Can I ask you something?" Starbuck asked._

_"Yes?" Brennan answered, taking a seat._

_"What's it like? Being pregnant?" Brennan had a three month old named Christine. Booth was home with her now._

_"Aside from being bloated, gassy, tired, cramped, hungry and of course the pain of labor, it is very satisfying."_

_"Wow." Starbuck smiled and rubbed her stomach. Brennan smiled at her and continued her rounds. The front door opened and everyone stared. It was difficult for Starbuck to sit up, due to her condition._

_It was Zach. He had returned. Rather than make some noise, they all stared at him. Lance dropped a glass, Angela fell into a chair, Brennan stopped dead in her tracks and Daisy nearly gave herself whiplash. _

_"Hello," Zach said warily, creeped out by all the stares._

_"Zach!" Angela squealed and ran up to him to hug him. "You're back!"_

_"Yes, I am." Starbuck got up and walked over to him, one hand on her stomach. The other was used to slap Zach across the face. _

_"You are an asshole," she seethed. "You didn't call or write. Not even a text message. Some contact would have been nice. Well, clearly the situation hasn't fixed itself." She pointed to her stomach._

_"I had to think about our options. My family counseled me through the decision making process," Zach said. "I would like to be a father."_

_For a few minutes, everyone was quiet. They were holding their breath, waiting for her answer. _

_"Say yes!" Daisy squealed. Now, everyone stared at her._

_"Let's go," Starbuck said. She got her things and they left. The night was warm, the sky clear. As they walked, he put and arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her hand on her belly._

_"Oh my God," she whispered. "He's moving!"_

_"It's a boy?" Zach asked._

_"No, it's an octopus," she rolled her eyes. All she got was a blank stare in response. "Yes, it's a boy."_

_"May I?" he asked and held out his hand. She nodded and he placed a hand on his stomach. Then, it happened. A strong kick into the palm of his hand._

_"He's doing it for you," Starbuck said. _

Xxx

"What is it Zach? Are you hurt? Are you in the hospital? Are you dead?" Diane fired question after question at her son. The last time he called in the middle of the week, he had been blown up.

"How could I call if I were dead?" he asked.

"So what is it?"

"I asked Starbuck to marry me. She said yes."

What followed was a scream that could only be described as blood curling. Diane began to babble. Zach was able to catch 'your grandma's dress', 'June', 'Oh thank Lord'.

"Mom, please calm down," Zach said. "The wedding won't be for a while. A year, maybe two. We are in no rush."

"What the hell is going on?" James had picked up the other line.

"Zach's engaged!"

"What the hell? Our Zach?"

"Yes!" Zach piped up.

Down the hall, Starbuck was waking up. The sedative had worn off, but not the paralytic. She could only move her eyes. Sweets was developing a system. One blink no, two blinks, yes, etc.

"Are you okay?" Sweets asked. Two blinks. "Are you in pain?" One blink. "Do you want to see Zach?" Two furious blinks.

When Zack came in, she started to blink and blink, wishing she could speak. The old habit was now pain. All the words were stuck and it did hurt, a little bit. But she could communicate that with simple blinks. There was a cop outside her door. He was fat and older, which didn't inspire much confidence.

"I informed my parents of our engagement. My mother is excited and wants to fly out and start planning." Starbuck's eyes widened with mock fear. "It's okay; I talked her out of it."

"One minute warning!" the cop barked.

"The doctor said the paralytic will wear off soon," Zach said as he smoothed her hair from her face. "Do you want me and Sweets to get some of your things?" Two blinks. "I love you." Two blinks. He kissed her on the cheek just before the cop came to drag him out of the room.

When Zach and Sweets got to the Mendoza house, they had to step over the crime scene tape. The chalk outline of Raul Mendoza's body was still in the living room. Sweets went to pack some clothes and books while Zach wandered the house. His attention was caught by an odd smell coming from the closet.

Inside was Starbuck's cat, Tulip. Her throat had been cut.

"Oh my God," Sweets said when Zach showed him the cat.

"What do we do?" Zach asked him.

"Throw it away! Try not to puke! I don't know! Do something."

They ended up burying Tulip under a tree. They agreed not to tell Starbuck for a long time. Hopefully a few weeks, if not ever.


	36. Start Wearing Purple

_I have always hated you._

_From the moment I was old enough to understand, I have hated you. The Holy One, the one who got a real life. But I'm older, stronger. And trust me, you're going down bitch._

The woman took one final drag of her cigarette and stubbed out beneath the toes of her brand new boots. Brought with a handy credit card. She had learned to reap the benefits of a life of crime quite early. Four or five. House after house, name after name. Her father had been a con man, simple as that. But she was a different animal all together.

As she walked up the dirty, lonely road, she took out her cell phone to look at a picture of her new target. Dumb, slow, easy. Out of the four that were left, she would be the easiest. She had been doing the easy ones first, working her way up. The old man had been the easiest. Sure, it had been overkill, but whatever. It had been fun.

D.C was a great place to live. For a price, she could have both the anonymity and what she needed for her mission. But, there was no time for a shopping spree right now. She had work.

xxx

Booth and Brennan had a new case. The decomposed remains of a college student had been found on the roof of her building. The massive snowfall had hid her for days. Some kids had come across her during a snowball fight. But, the dynamic duo was not at their victim's building. They were at the victim's place of employment, a strip club in downtown D.C called The Black Cat.

On stage, a woman was twirling to some 80s pop hit. On a Tuesday afternoon, the women on stage were not the A squad. That helped Booth keep focused. Brennan was staring at a woman who had a bullet scar on her left hip. The manager was in the back, but a nice Latina wearing a French maid's outfit was getting him for them.

"How old are you?" Booth asked a dancer wearing a lot of pink.

"Nineteen," she mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" Brennan asked. "You're young, you have a bright future ahead of you."

"None of your damn business," the girl snapped.

"What's your name?" Brennan asked.

"The Pink Fiesta." The dancer flounced off to give a lap dance. Booth and Brennan exchanged looks and went to the back when the Latina dancer motioned for them to come. In the distance, they could hear the song ending and the emcee asking the crowd to give it up for 'Candy'.

After they found out that their victim had a boyfriend that liked to smack her around, they stepped out of the office and back into the club. There was a new dancer on the stage, dancing to a song that neither of them had heard before.

**_Start wearing purple wearing purple  
Start wearing purple for me now  
All your sanity and wits they will all vanish  
I promise, it's just a matter of time..._**

There was something familiar about the woman on the stage. Her dark hair was straight, streaked with purple. Her long legs were encased in fishnet stockings, and she wore a skimpy purple bra. Brennan was the one who stopped, her eyes narrowing.

"I know her," she announced. "At least I think so."

"Well, I don't recognize her," Booth said, trying not to stare at The Pink Fiesta, who was staring at him, a come hither look on her face. On stage, the woman was upside down, her hair a flag. The bra flew into the crowd, revealing small-ish breasts covered with purple pasties. Brennan started to get closer to the stage.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" Booth hissed as he followed her.

"I want a closer look," she replied.

"So to the rest of us lady," a bearded man quipped. Booth flashed him his gun and badge and the man bowed his head, muttering something under his breath. As they grew closer, the woman grew younger and younger. Her eyes were closed as she hooked one leg around the pole. Booth was starting to see what Brennan was seeing too. There was something familiar about her. Then, as the song came to it's lively end, the woman opened her eyes.

They were green. It hit Brennan first and her face became a mask of shock. The emcee's announcement only made it worse.

"Give it up for Starbuck!"

Meanwhile, Zach and Starbuck were at their apartment. The doctors had released her after five days. She would have been released after four, but Sweets telling her about her cat had set her back a bit. In the end, they had decided to tell her. She had gotten that cat when her family had moved to Rockville.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her. They were sitting on the couch, half-watching re-runs of _Star Trek_.

"Nothing, really," she mumbled. "The medication is making me a bit sluggish." He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly, she got off the couch and went for her iPod, which was hooked up to a bright green speaker. After a few minutes of fiddling, something began to play.

**_Start wearing purple wearing purple  
Start wearing purple for me now  
All your sanity and wits they will all vanish  
I promise, it's just a matter of time..._**

Something came over Starbuck's eyes, a look Zach had never seen before. Well, he had, but it had been in darkness, as her hair fell over both their faces and she nipped at his neck, his hands sliding around her back, fumbling with the hook of her bra.

Back to reality.

Starbuck began to sway, her eyes closed as her hips swiveled, her hands running up her torso, cupping her breasts. Zach had to watch. The song kept playing as she removed her hoodie, her t-shirt and jeans. One by one, they fell.

"What's going on?" Zach asked her.

"Nothing at all sweetie," her throaty voice answered as she unhooked her bra. "Just a little dance."

**_So Vio-Vio-Violetta! Etta! Va-va-va-vaja dama ti moja!  
Eh podayte nam karetu, vot etu, i mi poedem k ebenjam!_******

Soon, she had shed all items of clothing and was standing before him. The fabric of the couch scratched her knees as she straddled him, her fingers undoing his belt while her mouth trailed down his chest. The carpet was rougher on her knees and Zach couldn't help but enjoy the moment. She took him into her mouth and his hips jerked upwards. His hands threaded through her hair and he made moaning noises as she did something they had only tried a few times. This would be the first time since they had gotten back together, but it didn't feel right.

When Zach had released, Starbuck looked up at him, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"What just happened?"

xxx

"Well, fuck you then!" Lisey screamed at Fisher.

"You knew that I wasn't ready for something serious when we hooked up Lise," Fisher said.

"I don't want that anymore Colin!" She was starting to cry.

"That's too bad," he crossed his arms and she stormed out of his apartment, not even grabbing her coat. "You forgot your coat!" he yelled, but she was slamming the door before he could get the words out.

Lisey hugged herself as she made her way to the bus stop. The whole morose rebel thing had been hot at first, but she was so over it. The drama of the past few weeks had kept her distracted from the current problem. There were two lines on the stick in her coat pocket. She had planned to get rid of it, but with what had happened to Starbuck's dad, she couldn't go through with an abortion.

"Just great," she muttered as she dug through her pockets. No cash. If she had a few bucks, she could take the Metro. But, no luck.

"You need some cash?" a woman behind her called.

"Thanks, but you aren't my type," Lisey answered.

"I am merely doing the work of the Lord," the woman said.

"Sure, okay." Lisey figured that the worse that she happen was having to listen some Jesus talk and take a Bible. But, as it turned out, that was no luck.

The first stab was painful. Lisey couldn't even scream, it was that bad. I don't wanna die, I can't die! she thought as she tried to crawl away. The woman turned her on her back and Lisey got a look at her killer.

The woman had green eyes.

xxx

Author's Note

The song was 'Start Wearing Purple' by Gogol Bordello. I was listening to it this morning and this chapter came to me.

Review pretty please. *Eric Millegan eyes*


	37. Chapter 38

They lay in each others arms, basking in the afterglow. Starbuck was on her side, curled into a ball. Zach lay on his back, his arm slung around her shoulders, stroking one blade. Whatever had happened that afternoon was soon out of their minds. Losing control of your body and mind was scary, but they didn't want to consider that. So they just lay there, her iPod playing once again, soft music designed for what they had just done.

Suddenly, Starbuck began to scream, and seized up. She kept howling, twisting in the sheets. Zach swore he saw long red marks appear on her arms, and one on her cheek. But, they disappeared.

"You fucking bitch, stupid cunt, die, die, die!" Starbuck howled in a demonic voice, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Suddenly, she was settled, her eyes now closed and her breathing regular. She lay on the floor, the sheet tangled around her waist and legs. Zach got out of bed and kneeled next to her. He swept some of her sweaty hair from her forehead and picked her up. She was still shaking and muttering, but he decided to ignore all that. After tucking her back in, Zach stared down at her for a few moments.

What is happening? he thought.

xxx

"What happened last night?" Starbuck asked the next morning over breakfast.

"You had a nightmare," Zach said, trying to tell the truth and lie at the same time. Starbuck narrowed her eyes for a few moments and then went back to eating her cereal. Then, her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Oh my god. Where are you? I can be there in a half hour," Starbuck sounded panicked. She slammed her phone shut and ran to the bedroom and pulled on random items of clothes. His shirt, her pants, one of his socks, one of hers, and her boots. Not bothering with brushing her hair, she pulled on the wool cap he had given her. "Lisey is in the hospital. Someone tried to kill her."

When they arrived at the hospital, the same one where they had gone after the whole Naomi thing, Starbuck just knew it was bad. Emma had been crying, her eyes swollen and red, a patch of Wendell's shirt wet from her face being pressed there. Emma never cried. In the four and a half years they had known each other, Emma had cried maybe once or twice. Wendell stood with her, his arm around her waist. The two women hugged, gripping the other tightly.

"How long?" Starbuck asked.

"Not long," Emma whispered. "She was pregnant...lost the baby in the attack."

"Oh god," Starbuck said. "Did she-?"

"She had prenatal vitamins in her system," Emma's voice sounded hollow. "The police say it was a random mugging."

"What do you think?"

"I think she was onto something last week."

They held each other for a few more minutes before letting go. Starbuck sat down and pulled Zach next to her. She was still crying, tears clinging to her eyelashes before falling down her cheeks. Like her, Lisey had almost no one. It was just her and her mother. The latter now spent her time traipsing around the country now that her only child was an adult.

In the end, it really was Lisey's family there in the waiting room.

Emma fell asleep on Wendell's chest, emotionally exhausted. He played with her hair, storking it and cupping her face. It hit Starbuck when she looked over at them while looking for the doctor. He's in love with her. Someone loved her little friend and it broke her heart a little. It meant she was growing up.

"Take care of her," Starbuck said softly.

"What?" Wendell asked.

"You heard me. Take care of her or else," she smiled a bit and settled back into Zach's arms. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Sing to me honey."

_**Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december**_

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Zach's mouth was right by her ear, and his warm, sweet breath washed into her and she felt a shiver go through her and he just held her. It felt right and she almost forgot where they were and what had happened. Lisey was going to be okay. It took a lot to get her down. Clearly the random mugger, if there was one, didn't know Lisey very well. The girl would bite your arm for a chicken wing, and she had kicked men for a bagel. She was going to pull through.

"Hey," Fisher came up to them. "Is there any news?"

"Um, no not yet," Starbuck said. "Do you know?"

"About what?"

"The baby."

"I found the test in her coat pocket. We had a fight....and I told her it was over."

"Normally, I would be mad, but I'm too worried. Emma will kick your ass later."

"Did she-?"

"Yes."

It seemed like hours before they got any news. By then, Starbuck and Emma had gotten food and stopped crying. Emma had kicked Fisher in the shins a few times, and by the time the doctor came, they were absorbed in a rerun of _Maury_.

"Are you the immediate family?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her sister," Starbuck said. He gave her a dubious look. "Half-sister."

"Despite the 10 stab wounds and the misscarriage, she's going to be fine."

Later, after looking in on Lisey, everyone had to leave. Starbuck, Emma, Zach and Wendell had work. Fisher was staying with Lisey, but was told not to talk to the other paitents, lest he depress them to cutting their life support.

"Zach," Starbuck said as they stood in the parking lot. "When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you like," he said.

"What do you think of next week?"

"That's fine."

xxx

Author's Note: Sorry for the ending. Had to rush. Computer is still broke and I'm at the library.

Coming up next: The Stach wedding!

Review please. *Eric Millegan eyes*


	38. The Wedding

"I'm getting married," Starbuck said. There was no answer. Not that she expected one. "I really wish you were here to see it Mami. You would love Zach. He's so smart and he worked hard for everything he has. Remember, you said it yourself that a man who had everything handed to him is no good. And he's so cute. His eyes are like a puppy's. Our babies will be beautiful. And in his own way, he's sweet.

"God, I wish you were still alive. Both you and Daddy. He got to meet Zach and gave his seal of approval. I think so anyway. But Lance will give me away. While I love him, I still wish Daddy could do it. If I ever find the son of a bitch, I will make him pay." She paused to wipe tears away. "Vaya con Dios." She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the headstones. "I love you both."

It was early in the afternoon. At the cemetery gates, Sweets was waiting, with Emma, Angela and Daisy with him. They were going wedding dress shopping. The wedding was in a week and a half, and Lisey would be getting out of the hospital in a few days. Due to her condition, she couldn't participate in the ceremony. So, Emma was the maid of honor. There would be no matron of honor. Hodgins was of course the best man. Daisy and Angela were bridesmaids. Wendell and Fisher were groomsmen. Of course, everyone else was invited. Even Clark. Caroline had also been invited mostly because Zach was too afraid of her to not invite her. The ceremony was taking place at a courthouse and the reception at the Jeffersonian.

It was going to be a very squinty wedding.

"Are you going to be wearing white?" Angela asked as they drove.

"I don't know," Starbuck shrugged.

"Dude, from what you told me, white is not an option," Emma laughed. She had been getting her sense of humor back slowly over the past few days. In response to her comment, Sweets almost gave himself whiplash and drove up on the sidewalk. Starbuck hit Emma upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Emma snapped and rubbed the spot where she had been hit.

At the lab….

"Why are you getting married?" Brennan asked Zach. They were wrapping up their latest case. Booth was there too; half-watching them fiddle with paperwork. He had zoned out, but tuned right back in at the word 'married'.

"Who's getting married?" he asked.

"I am." Zach raised his hand.

"You?" Booth cracked a grin. "To who?"

"Starbuck."

"Am I invited?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why you are insisting on participating on such an antiquated ritual. Zach, I thought you were more logical."

"When you look at it from a pro-marriage standpoint, it is a logical choice. Health benefits can be shared, there will be fewer custody issues if we get a divorce and several types of financial transactions will be easier," Zach outlined.

"Whatever happened to being in love?" Booth threw up his hands. "Only a squint could make something as beautiful as marriage sound boring and painful."

"Of course I am in love as well," Zach said.

"You do make a valid point," Brennan conceded.

That night, Zach came home to see Starbuck sitting at their kitchen table, a large piece of paper in front of her. That was the seating arrangements for the reception. It was going to be a rather small wedding. Zach's family was coming, but it was only his parents, grandmother and Donny. Everyone else already had plans. The total number guests was about 25. She looked tired, and he felt the same way. Not that it mattered. In ten days, they would be in Las Vegas, relaxing and far away from all the trouble that seemed to be piling on their heads.

"You need to eat something," Zach said.

"No I don't," Starbuck retorted. "I'm almost done. I just have to figure out the seating. Thank God for Angela and Hodgins. They have the food taken care of and the DJ. But the seating and all that, plus finding out where to stick everyone…I need more coffee."

"What you need is dinner and a good night's sleep," Zach argued. He lifted her in the air and carried her to the bedroom. By the time he came back, she was fast asleep, hugging a pillow. He set down the macaroni and cheese so he could lie next to her. She murmured in her sleep and snuggled into his arms. That first night, back in November came to mind. Then, he had started to realize it. That she wasn't going to be like the rest. That maybe this time, he would get it right.

Thankfully, that one guess had turned out to be correct.

Xxx

The big day had finally come.

In an hour, she would Starbuck Addy. The days of having S&M as her initials were over. In an hour, she would be part of the Addy family. No more sitting in her room with a bottle of vodka on the holidays while she tries to get someone to come over. Hopefully, with this small step, the visions would stop. Whoever this other person was would die.

_Never gonna leave ya, you know that._

In the end, they went with a light purple dress and ballet slippers. And lilies for the bouquet. Rather than pick bridesmaid dresses, that part of the wedding party could wear anything they wanted. Emma looked like a Catholic schoolgirl and Angela just looked stunning. Hodgins and Sweets guarded the door, to keep the happy couple apart and to keep anyone from coming in. Starbuck sat on the window seat, picking at her split ends and getting smacked every time Angela caught her. There was something living in her stomach, she swore it. If things had gone down another road, she would think it was the baby. But, it isn't. Just nerves.

Thirty minutes until 'I do'. Twenty until the walk.

Zach sat on a chair, trying to read the brochure for the hotel where he will be going for the honeymoon. But his own nerves are everywhere as well. Everyone thought that this day would mean the apocalypse. But, the world is intact. So, what does it mean? Maybe it means at long last, he is conforming to social norms.

Or that maybe there's a woman 'willing to put up with him', as one of his brothers pointed. The rest of his family will be watching the ceremony via webcam. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

Time to walk down the aisle.

'Here Comes The Bride' started up. They found something for Lisey to do. She was the organist. Thank God for so many years of forced lessons.

"Are you ready?" Sweets asked his sister as she took his arm.

"More than I have been for anything." Starbuck's voice was serious. They began their walk down the aisle. Caroline was fanning herself and staring blatantly at the bride, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. So far, she had come up with a whole lot of nothing.

"Who gives this woman?" the minister asked

"I do," Sweets said.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Zachary Uriah Addy and Starbuck Ophelia Mendoza," the minister said. "Two people that have found love so young and so soon." He then cast a glance at her stomach, just making sure. Emma threw a ball of paper at his head.

"I, Zachary take you Starbuck, to be my wedded wife, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

"I, Starbuck, take you Zachary, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said and they complied. Everyone cheered and Starbuck smiled tearfully at her new husband and they walked out of the courthouse, holding hands and waving with their free ones. While they waited for the limo, a crack sounded through the air. At first, no one knew what was happening. Then, Starbuck noticed that Zach wasn't holding her hand anymore. She looked down. He was laying on the ground, a red bloom on his shirt.

"NO!" she screamed and knelt next to him "Not today, not ever. No Zach, no. Come on baby, come on."


	39. Life At A Funeral

_The crack of gunfire._

_Her voice wailing for him to wake up._

_Blood all over her dress, hands, face._

_The sterile white walls of the hospital._

_Her own handprint on the wall._

_The booming voice of the doctor._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Addy_

_"We did everything we could_

_"But ultimately_

_"He couldn't be saved."_

Starbuck Addy woke up with a start. Her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The red letters of her alarm clock glowed 4:27. The calendar told her that it was March. Her brain told her that it was the 15th.

A week ago, she had said 'I do' in front of all her friends and meager family.

A week ago, she had proclaimed her undying love and promised herself to Zach until she died.

A week ago, Zach had died in her arms, killed by a sniper's bullet.

And with him, had gone her hope, and maybe even a bit of her mind. Attacking the doctor, biting his face, had not been a good idea. But, she had been driven mad by grief and rage. No charges had been pressed.

They had given her his wedding ring back. She wore it around her neck on a chain. They hadn't done a good job of cleaning it. There were still maroon flakes of blood in the engraved_ Forever_. It made her cry every time she looked at it. Not delicate tears for her. Giant heaving sobs that shook her body and bed. For the past week, she had stayed in bed, staring at the wall and crying. Emma checked on her daily, as did Angela and Hodgins. It was Angela that had come to see her that morning.

"You have to get ready," Angela said softly.

"Why?" Starbuck asked, her voice dull.

"It's today sweetie. In two hours." Angela peeled off the covers.

"I can't do it. I just can't Ange."

"You can. We'll be with you. All of us loved him. I've been crying for days. We all have to support each other."

An hour later, Starbuck was ready. Angela had forced her to shower and put her in a black dress. Hodgins, Angela and Starbuck drove to the funeral home in silence, where Brennan, Booth and Cam were waiting.

"Is she okay?" Cam asked Angela as Booth gave Starbuck a quick hug.

"For a woman whose husband died in her arms, she's great," Angela said. "I would be a mess. But, she's a zombie."

"When she snaps of the shock, it won't be pretty," Cam said. Starbuck was now being hugged by Brennan. Angela noted that Brennan's eyes were red.

"Hey," Sweets and Daisy had arrived. Starbuck buried her face in her brother's chest and began to sob. "I'm so sorry Boo."

"Why?" Starbuck whimpered. "Why us?"

"I don't know. But we'll catch the guy," Sweets promised. Everyone exchanged looks. When they caught Zach's killer, he would not face justice in the traditional way. But he would pay.

Fifteen minutes before the service started, Emma and Lisey arrived with their respective men. Zach's parents were having their own service back in Michigan.

"How are you holding up kid?" Emma asked.

"I know he's dead, but I don't feel he's gone. It's like he only went on a trip," Starbuck said.

"He's in a better place," Lisey said. Booth shushed Brennan before she could say anything.

When they got inside, they paused to take in the memorial. Angela had arranged it, since Starbuck had been a zombie. Zach had wanted to be cremated and his organs donated. That had been done. There was also a giant photo of Zach. It had been one of him and Starbuck but she had been cropped out. He looked so happy, calm and in love that it started a few tears.

Some people gave a short speech.

Brennan: Zach Addy was one of the most brilliant minds young minds I ever came across in my life. He was my grad student in the beginning but over time he became my good friend. Working with him was an honor. The field of forensic anthropology has lost a brilliant mind and I have lost a good friend.

Hodgins: What can I say? For a while I thought Zach was an alien. Or a robot. Turned out he was all too human. Not a very good one, but still a human being. He was my best friend. When he used to ask me about women, I got annoyed and told him to go away. Now, I would give anything for one more talk.

Angela: Zach was like a puppy. He just brought out my maternal instincts. When I first saw him, I just wanted to give him a hug. I loved him like he was one of own. It was hard not to. All I wanted to do was squeeze him, cuddle him. There were so many things I wished I could have said.

Finally, it was Starbuck's turn. She walked slowly to the podium, her footsteps heavy. A deeper hush fell over the room and she took a few deep breaths.

"Today is the six month anniversary of the day I met Zach. I didn't see this coming. How could anyone? Falling in love with a stranger at first sight. That's movie-worthy. We were only married for a few minutes before he died. But those few minutes were some of the happiest in my life. He was a great man. In his own way, he was sweet and gentle. Like a teddy bear. I just wish-." Starbuck broke down sobbing and had to be led away by Emma and Lisey.

The service was quickly wrapped up. Half his ashes had been given to Starbuck and the other half sent to his family in Michigan. They drove to the Jeffersonian and Starbuck was the first to take a handful and toss it in the air. As bits of his husband fell away into the early spring air, Starbuck put a hand on her stomach and thought: _You will never know_.

Xxxx

Author's Note: There's more to come, I swear! Like who was that stripper, what really happened to Starbuck's father and are all the attacks and murdered connected?

Stay tuned and review!


	40. Ghosts

A week after the memorial service, Starbuck got a letter from a publishing house. They were interested in her collection of poems, 'Evensong and the Bone-Man'. She had submitted her manuscript weeks ago, before everything had gone down. With some help from Brennan, she got an agent. The book would come out on her birthday, July fifth.

Two weeks after the memorial service, Starbuck went to the doctor to confirm what she had suspected at the service. It had been too early to tell then, but she had known. When the doctor confirmed that she was five weeks pregnant, she had not been suprised, but still broke down crying. For once, being right wasn't what she wanted.

"Oh my God," Sweets said when she told him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The doctor told me I'm five weeks along," Starbuck said.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes. Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "Well, the father's dead, you're living above a garage and you're only 21."

"22 in July. But that's not the point. This baby is part of me and it's also a part of you. It will be our family. The next generation." Starbuck took the sonogram photo from her purse and handed it to her brother. "This is him. Or her."

Sweets held it gingerly. It was black and white and kind of blurry. The blob took a while to get a shape. Then, he saw it. The tiny head, the curled body, the alien black eyes. This was a baby, his family. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" Starbuck whispered. "Lance, I have to keep this baby. It's all I have left of Zach. I already love it to pieces and I know you will too. My mother once told me all you need is your family because in the end they are all you have. We're going to be a family." She put a hand on her stomach and let a picture form in her mind. She was holding the baby from her dreams, with Sweets and Daisy at her side. It wasn't what she had imagined as a little girl, but it was enough. As the Beatles had once said 'All you need is love'. That was close. There also had to be hope.

That night, Starbuck fell into the dreamless sleep of one who is almost sure everything will be okay. Around two, she felt something and her eyes flew open. The line between what was real and what was not had been blurred by sleep. Something was at the foot of her bed. As her vision cleared, Starbuck gasped.

It was Zach.

"Dios mio," Starbuck said as she crossed herself. "Zach." She sat up and reached for him. Her foot caught in the bedsheet and she fell to the floor, smacking her head. When she came to, he was gone.

xxx

The next morning, Starbuck went to the FBI building to tell her brother what she had seen in the early morning hours. He was in a meeting, so she just went to the break room and made herself tea. Coffee was out of the question for a while.

"Do you need any help?" a woman asked her.

"No, I'm fine," Starbuck said. The woman smiled and began to make herself a cup of coffee. She was slight, about Starbuck's size, with fine light blond hair. Her ID," badge read SSA Cutler.

"Who are you waiting for?" Cutler asked.

"My brother, Lance Sweets," Starbuck answered. The look on the other woman's face told her that she knew him well. "I take it you've met him. I'm Starbuck Addy."

"I've attended a few seminars with him." Cutler is younger than Starbuck intially thought. It's her eyes. They are tired, and sad. "He's a good guy, just a little..."

"Oh, I know." They sat down, Cutler with her coffee and Starbuck with her tea. The blond agent saw something in the curly-haired woman's eyes, the same thing that she often saw in her brother's. It made her speak.

"I'm in love with my partner," Cutler blurted out.

"I saw my husband's ghost last night," Starbuck countered.

"Okay you win." Both laughed and took a sip of their beverages. "How long ago did your husband die?"

"Three weeks ago. How long have you been in love with your partner?"

"Six months. But I am not going to tell him."

"Why?"

"This job is dangerous. What if something happens to one of us?"

"All the more reason to do it. Zach was killed on our wedding day. But at least I knew that he knew I loved him. But he will never know about the baby. 'What If' will kill you every time."

"You're just a kid. How do you know so much?"

"Natural wisdom."

A tall, skinny man poked his head into the room. "Um, Cutler, we have to go."

"Spencer Reid, meet Starbuck Addy, Lance Sweets' baby sister." Cutler made the introductions as she threw out her coffee cup. A raised eyebrow said everything. Starbuck nodded, telling Cutler to go for it soon.

Unlike his fellow agent, Sweets wasn't so accepting. In fact, he laughed.

"Dude, what the hell?" Starbuck punched her brother playfully. "What's so hard to believe? I saw Zach."

"Zach's dead," Sweets reminded her. "And there are no such things as ghosts. Maybe it was just a vivid dream Boo."

"I know what I saw Lance. It was Zach." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "Just try and consider it. Maybe he wanted to say goodbye."

"Zach is dead. Dead people don't come back unless their graves have been disturbed."

"I know what I saw."

When Starbuck told Angela, the latter was a bit more receptive than Sweets. "There are a lot of things that science can't explain. Maybe he wanted to say goodbye."

"Um, Ange, I have something to tell you. I went to the doctor yesterday. They found a growth," Starbcuk said. Angela looked stricken for a moment before she continued. "Of the baby variety, not the cancer kind."

"Oh sweetie," Angela hugged her friend. "How many weeks?"

"Five."

"And you're sure...?"

In response, she handed Angela the sonogram picture. "That's him. Or her."

They hugged and Starbuck began to cry. "I wish..."

"So do I."

xxx

Author's Note: I realized something last night...we compare Zach to a puppy a lot but in The Boy In A Bush, he said he doesn't get the appeal of baby animals. A little bit of irony kids!

And anyone who can tell me where Spencer Reid is from gets a puppy.

Reviewers get much love and cake! Oh and I have a Twitter, which is my username on here. Add me! It will be a feed on my stories and junk.


	41. Readings

He had been told that she would be out most of the day, shopping with Daisy for baby things. Although the baby wasn't due for another four months, its presence was already making itself known. There was a crib in the spare bedroom, as well as several economy sized boxes of diapers, wipes and some toys and clothes. It was July and she wore tanks tops and t-shirts that showed off the mound of her belly. The book had come out the week before, and it was selling well. She would be able to provide for the child.

She had taken to putting a pair of earmuff headphones on it, presumably so the fetus could listen. The music ranged from rock, to classical, to recordings of the child's father singing. He smiled at the thought. Then, he noticed the tape recorder in her bedside table. He picked it up and turned it on.

_"Out first date was at the diner. I'm sure I have taken you there a hundred times by now. After dinner, we went to the park and we played on the tire swing. We went around and around until we got dizzy. I tripped and fell right on him. Then, we lay in the back of my El Camino and talked for hours. He had such beautiful eyes, big and brown like a puppy's. That first kiss was just amazing. Like fire and sparks. I was cold, but I didn't care. I couldn't think straight for hours, but it was worth it. That wasn't when I fell in love with your father though. I think that I was waiting for someone like him my whole life. The other girls were waiting for an Edward Cullen or Prince William, but I was waiting for a brilliant, shy man with eyes like a puppy's, because deep down I knew he was out there."_

Her voice filled the silent air. The conclusion that he drew was that she was making recordings for their child to listen to later. He put the recorder back in its place and made his way out, pausing once to look at a photo of them together.

One day, he thought. Soon.

Xxx

_Pure as the freshest snow_

_There is no science to my fear._

_Blood and nails fall as_

_I scrabble for purchase_

_Praying to a God_

_That I have begun to doubt_

_To save us. _

_In the dark,_

_The devil-whore's voice echoes_

_Taunts of death ringing in our ears_

_And in the dark._

_But still, I pray_

_For him to come, for my own strength._

_I will tear down these walls_

_In hope that someone_

_Anyone would come._

_My faith is foolish_

_But still I believe._

Starbuck closed the book and looked out at the crowd. She hated doing these reading, but her agent insisted on them. Soon, it would die down. At least that was what Brian had told her. Her agent was a god-send. He had gone to bat for her and made sure that the public knew nothing about her. Brian had even gotten a changing table for the baby.

"Any questions?" Brian called out to the crowd. He reminded everyone of Hodgins. They had the same curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Only Brian didn't look like the creepy Russian religious idols that Lisey's grandmother had kept all over her house. When the old woman had died, they had thrown them all away. Emma had taken great pleasure in this, as she was terrified of them. She said that they looked right at her.

"How far along are you?" a woman in the front called out.

"Five months," Starbuck said. Her hand went to her stomach. Next week, she was going in for a sonogram. If she wanted, she could find out the sex. But she didn't want to know. It was more fun to be in suspense.

In the back, a man caught her eye. He reminded her of Zach. The way he moved, the way he stood. Yet again, she saw him everywhere. At the grocery, at the Buy-Buy baby, at the diner. She was still grieving. One does not get over a guy like Zach in less than a year. It takes a lot of time. Starbuck had already decided to never get married again. The only man she would ever love more would be her baby if it was a boy.

After the reading, they went to the diner to celebrate another successful reading. Starbuck, Emma, Lisey, Sweets and Daisy were squeezed into one booth. It was one of the first times in weeks that they had spent time together as a group. School had taken up all of Emma's time, and Lisey's time was being taken up by physical therapy. Sweets and Daisy had work and the book was Starbuck's excuse. That and the fetus. It hit all of them at the same moment that they needed each other.

"Three more sessions until I'm one-hundred percent!" Lisey crowed and raised her water glass. "The squint molester will be back."

"Nooo!" Emma mocked-moaned. "Why God, why?" She smiled as she said it. "God, I've missed you guys."

"Same here," Starbuck said and tears welled up in her eyes. "Excuse me. It's these damn hormones. I'm either crying, peeing or eating these days." She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "How's Wendell Emme?" The two had finally made it official a few weeks after Zach's funeral. The realization that humans were fragile and mortal had hit them hard.

"Good, good," Emma blushed.

"How's the sex?" Lisey asked.

"Um, we haven't, you know, done it yet."

"Dude, why? You're not like Star here, waiting for Prince Charming," Lisey blurted out. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry Star."

"It's okay," Starbuck shrugged.

"Too much information!" Daisy squealed. "Guess what?"

"What?" Emma asked, grateful for the topic change.

"We set a date for the wedding!"

"When?"

"The day after Thanksgiving!" Sweets said. Starbuck leaned over the table and gave him a hug. "And I was wondering if you could be my best man Star. I know that's not the way it's supposed to be, but you're my sister and I want you to be a giant part of the ceremony."

"Literally," Lisey cracked. "Dude, she'll be the size of a boat by then."

"Shut up," Starbuck hit her jokingly.

That night, Emma decided not to go home. Her mom's new husband liked to watch TV at an impossibly loud volume. She had been sleeping on Wendell's couch for the past three nights, and was planning to make the move into his bed soon. As she walked past a CVS, she paused. There were condoms in there. And she had five dollars, enough for a small box. Maybe it was a sign. Tonight could be the night.

The cashier was old enough to be her grandmother and gave her a funny look as she paid for the three-pack. She was pretty sure that if it was legal, the old bat would have asked for some ID.

"Hey," Wendell greeted her. It was nearly midnight was she arrived and he hugged and kissed her hello. They moved into his bedroom.

The act was different from all the other times. When he took off her jeans, he didn't yank. Smooth and gentle. When she kissed her way up his thighs, he didn't force her head.

"Wen…," she whispered as he loomed over her, prepping for the final step.

"Emme."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xxx

"Are you an idiot?" Booth yelled at the man standing before him.

"You know I have an IQ of over 163, which is substantially higher than yours."

"YOU WENT INTO HER APARTMENT AND TOUCHED HER STUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING HER SLEEP!"

"How do you know that?"

"She mentioned it to Sweets, who told me. Dammit!" Booth slammed his hand on the table. "Zach, you're a pain in my ass."

Down in the lab, Starbuck had just arrived, as she had plans with Sweets for lunch. Vincent was the intern of the week and he told her that Sweets was upstairs, talking to Booth and Brennan about a case. There was sweat on his brow, but not from work. It was an unusually hot day and the AC was acting up. She thanked him and made her way up the stairs.

"Lance? Lance?" she called, poking her head into any room with signs of life. The third one she checked, she got the surprise of her life.

Standing in front of Booths desk, very much alive, was Zach.

xxx

Mwahahaha!

Coming soon: The fallout of what Starbuck just saw.

lovestoryfreak: Here's your puppy. *gives her a Beagle puppy*

Faded Feathers: Here's Reid. *hands over moving burlap sack*

Reviews are welcome.


	42. Chapter 43

For a moment, everyone was frozen in place. Booth was half-in, half-out of his chair, Sweets was cowering in a corner and Zach was unable to move, his eyes focused on a spot above Booth's head. Starbuck was slowly turning red, which made her look like a tomato.

The first sound was the crack of flesh meeting flesh. A red hand print appeared on Zach's cheek. Starbuck's hand lowered, her eyes burning with five months of grief turned into rage.

"You son of a bitch," she seethed. "Who knew?"

"Agent Booth, Ms. Julian," Zach also named some people she didn't know. "And Dr. Sweets."

You could have heard a pin drop. Starbuck turned on her brother, and just stared at him. Fear crawled up his spine. Their mother had given them that same look when she thought they were being bad. He had to fight the urge to hide behind a filing cabinet.

"Why?" Starbuck asked.

"We thought it would be best," Booth said. "By faking Zach's death, we thought the killer would be lured out."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"To keep you safe," Sweets said.

"Bullshit," Starbuck spat. "I cried for weeks. There were days I couldn't get out of bed, but somehow I did. Because I had to care for our baby." She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you," Zach threw out randomly in an attempt calm her down.

Starbuck then proceeded to scream at him in Spanish. "¿Cuál la cogida es incorrecta con usted? Le odio, usted hijo estúpido de una perra. ¿Por qué usted hizo esto a mí? ¡Soy embarazado! Si usted no deseó conseguir casado, usted debe haber dicho tan. Para el momento en que me hagan con usted, usted va a desear que usted había muerto." When she was done, she exhaled a deep breath and staggered into a chair and buried her face into her hands. Angry tears spilled forth. She hated Zach for 'dying', her brother for lying to her, the shooter, and even her birth mother for setting her on the path that led her here.

"Oh my God," Booth said. "You're bleeding." She looked down. Blood was seeping everywhere, staining her dress, the chair, her legs. "We have to get you to the hospital right now."

"Why?" Starbuck asked, her voice dull from shock.

"You could be losing the baby," Sweets said. "Come on." With Booth's help, he grabbed her arm and hauled her up and out of the office. Zach followed them, confused and trying to help, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"What's happening?" Angela asked.

"She's bleeding," Booth answered.

"Hey, you're dead!" Hodgins had just noticed Zach was there.

"It's a long story," Sweets said.

"I'm very much alive," Zach said.

"You faked your death to lure out the guy who shot you, didn't you?" Hodgins asked. Zach nodded. "I would have liked to know."

"Me too," Angela piped up, raising her hand. Brennan came up to them, Cam and Vincent right behind her.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"Let me guess," Cam said. "You faked your death?" She pointed to Zach, who nodded. Then, she noticed Starbuck. "Oh my God, you're bleeding! We have to get her to a hospital."

"That's what we're trying to do!" Booth said.

At the hospital, they got to use the private waiting room. The head nurse was a big fan of Brennan and it had taken a simple signature on a napkin and they were given a room with a working remote and a small snack table. While Booth and Hodgins watched the game and Angela, Cam and Vincent took advantage of the snack table, Brennan decided to have a talk with Zach.

"When Booth faked his death, I was very upset," she began. "For a while, I hated him for not telling me. But I forgave him."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Zach asked.

"Starbuck feels betrayed, hurt. Combined with pregnancy hormones, I am surprised she didn't react with more emotion."

"She slapped me rather hard," Zach mentioned.

"That is a normal reaction. But, you seemed to have caused her rather severe pain, at least emotionally."

Zach took a moment to consider what she had said to him. Dr. Brennan did have a point. Faking his death and not informing his spouse had been illogical, not to mention rude. But what upset him most was that no one had told him she was pregnant. He had found that out on his own.

That had upset him the most. But now he realized that he may have blown his cover if they had told him sooner. The safe house they had kept him in had been in a rather isolated that lacked in any intellectual stimulation. He had spent nearly five months being bored and lonely. After a while, he had begun to miss everyone, even Booth. But he had missed Starbuck most of all. She was his wife, she had been his best friend.

"Are you all the family of Starbuck Addy?" a nurse called out. They all nodded, even Vincent, who was still a bit confused at to why he was there. "You all will be pleased to know that Mrs. Addy is fine. We will be keeping her overnight for observation, just in case."

"What about the fetus?" Zach asked.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I am her husband," he answered.

"Well, your baby is perfectly healthy," the nurse said. "Its heartbeat is strong, and in the morning we will do a sonogram."

"May I see her?" he asked. The nurse nodded and told him where her room was. When he got there, Starbuck was watching a rerun of Law & Order, drinking a glass of water. When she saw him, she let out an angry huff.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you and ask how you feel," Zach answered and took a seat.

"I feel the same as I did a few hours ago. Angry and hungry," she snapped.

"May I speak freely?" Zach asked. Starbuck nodded. "All I wanted to do was protect you. Because I love you."

"Everyone leaves me. Why should I think any different of you?"

"Because I didn't want to leave."

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and put it under her hospital gown. For a moment, it was quiet. Then, he felt it. A flutter under his hand, a kick into the palm of his hand.

"That thing moving under you hand is your son." she whispered.

xxx

Author's Note:

What Starbuck said in Spanish:

What the fuck is wrong with you? I hate you, you stupid son of a bitch. Why did you do this to me? I am pregnant! If you did not want to get married, you should have said so. By the time I am done with you, you are going to wish you had died.

Review people!


	43. Twins

When Starbuck woke the next morning, she was surprised to see Zach next to her. For a few moments she just stared, not sure if he was real or not. But, there he was alive and well, sleeping in the ugly, uncomfortable hospital chair. He looked like a lost puppy. She found herself sitting up, brushing his hair from his face and fixing his shirt. The memories came flooding back.

_The mini-mart buzzing above their heads as brown eyes met green and those first sparks flew._

_The time she fell asleep on his shoulder, their first contact._

_In his arms, laughing at his surprising strength. _

_Waking up in his arms and knowing._

_That first kiss, holding each other in the back of her car._

_The great escape, seeing his face._

_Their first time, becoming one with his flesh._

_I love you. Those three simple words. _

_The pregnancy scare, the proposal._

_The wedding, tying herself to him forever._

_The funeral, losing him forever._

_The reunion, the anger and hurt._

The bump fluttered. Her son was awake as well. Matthew Lance Addy. He was 21 weeks old. She delighted in feeling him move, kick. Even her body rejecting certain smells, foods, even sounds made her happy. It meant that he was alive.

"Good morning," Zach said.

"You stayed the whole night?" Starbuck asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are the mother of my child. And my wife. I should stand by you."

"That reminds me. You have to call your family and tell them that you're alive and I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"It slipped my mind. I was planning to tell them when he was born. Now, it's your department." Zach went to find a phone and Starbuck settled back into her bed. She wanted to go back to sleep, but the nurse came to take her vitals. As they bustled around, a gap became visible in her gown, and so did one of her scars. Unlike the others, it wasn't messy or small. It looked surgical and ran down her left side. It appeared to be her oldest scar.

"How did you get that?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know," Starbuck said quietly. And that was true. The other scars and burns had a feeling of violence and fear attached to them. This one didn't. When she closed her eyes and tried to remember, all she could remember was cold, fear and silence. It was hard to explain her memory recall process. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure that what she conjured up was from her own life. It was like there was another Starbuck out there; doing things she would never do and beaming the images back to her. She had been playing with this idea for a few years, but had never told anyone. Lisey would say it was some form of Catholic guilt and Emma would say something about multiple personalities. But that wasn't it. It wasn't her body, at least most of the time.

_I can't think about this shit_, she thought. _It could affect the baby._ So she pushed thoughts of fugue states and insanity from her mind and went back to sleep.

Down the hall, Zach had found a phone and was talking to his mother. Since no one was trying to kill them, they had been informed of the faked death. Although Zach would want to meet the person foolish enough to try and kill his mother.

"Zach is it over?" Diane asked. "Are you no longer dead? Can you come to Kelly's baptism?"

"Mom, I can't leave the area," Zach said. "I have to stay with Starbuck."

"She can come too. There's more than enough room."

"In her condition, I don't think air travel would be wise."

"Zach…what are you trying to tell me?"

"Starbuck is five months pregnant. I do not want to take any risks."

For a moment, Diane was speechless. Then, she began to scream and speak at an impossible speed. "A BABY! OH MY LORD! I knew this would happen! Honey, you are going to love being a daddy. JAMES! ZACH AND STAR ARE HAVING A BABY!" There was a click as his father picked up the other line.

"What? A kid? Now? Are you two out of your minds?"

"James, shut up! They will be just fine. Don't listen to him Zach. I think it's wonderful."

"Remember when Molly and Sam brought home Peter? He was fine until Zach held him. Started screaming like holy hell and threw up on him."

"JAMES! SHUT UP!"

XXX

They got to the CVS at around one p.m. Booth and Brennan drove down to the CVS in Rockville where the woman was being held. The manager led them to the back room. There was someone guarding the door. The woman was cuffed to the chair she was sitting on. Her black hair was straight, her bangs almost hiding her eyes. When her green eyes met theirs, it freaked both of them out. They were empty, soulless.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Booth asked the woman.

"ID says her name is Lolita Ana Mendoza," the security guard said. The woman just smiled at them. The resemblance was creepy. From head to toe, with the exception of a pregnancy belly, she could have been Starbuck. Booth felt cold all of a sudden. He had gotten the same feeling when he had met Howard Epps. Those were the eyes of a psychopath. "She tried to steal a whole basket of makeup. She wasn't subtle. Wanted to get caught if you ask me."

"She looks-," Brennan said, but Booth cut her off.

"I know," he whispered. "They're twins."

Xxx

Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun!

And the ending to 'Blue Line'? I PREDICTED THAT! I AM THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE.

Review por favor!


	44. Prom?

Author's Note: This chapter will be pure fluff. I just felt the need to write some fluff and this was what was born of it.

Xxx

While Booth and Brennan were coming face to face with Lolita, Starbuck and Zach were waiting for the sonogram technician. When they were done with her, they would be able to go home.

"Are you the Addys?" a petite blond woman asked.

"Yes," Starbuck said, closing the pregnancy guide she had been reading. "I'm Starbuck and this is my husband, Zach."

"My name's Melinda," the tech said. "Okay, before we begin, I am going to apply this gel to your stomach. It will feel a little cold, but that's nothing."

A few minutes later, the image of the fetus flickered onto the screen. The tech turned the machine around so the parents could see. Starbuck let out a small gasp. She never got tired of seeing her son.

"I can't see anything," Zach said and squinted at the screen. All he could make out was a blob and some lines.

"He's right there," Starbuck said and took his hand and ran it over the image. "That's his head, his legs and those are his little hands." A catch came into her voice and she began to cry. Her parents would never see their great-grandson. She would never be able to hand him to them and tell them his name. They wouldn't be there for his baptism. They wouldn't see a lot of things that parents should see.

"I see him," Zach blurted out. "I can see the fetus." Starbuck and Melinda gave him a look. "I mean, I can see our…son." He kissed the top of Starbuck's head as he felt something hot start at the back of his eyes. Those were tears. Paternal feelings he never knew he had rose up in him. They stared at the screen, trying to contain their emotions.

"He's healthy," Melinda said softly. "I'll leave you two alone. Would you like copies of the sonogram?"

"Yes," Starbuck said and ran a mental list. One of her wallet, one for his, one for his parents, one for each of their siblings, one for his grandmother, one for Emma, one for Lisey and one for Hodgins and Angela. "We'll need 16." Melinda looked a bit startled. "We have a big family."

An hour later, Starbuck was released into the world. Hodgins and Angela picked them up and drove them to a diner for lunch. Starbuck ordered pancakes, a heap of hash browns, a breakfast burrito and a hard boiled egg. The sight of a tiny pregnant lady putting away that much food, people stopped and stared. One of them spoke.

"Oh…my…God," a woman said. "Starbuck Mendoza?" The woman in question looked up. It was her old high school enemy, Genie Abbott. "Look at you…all healthy." Starbuck's pregnancy belly was hidden under the table, and Zach was sitting next to her.

"Genie," Starbuck put on a fake smile. "You're still the same." That was a nice, subtle way of saying 'you're still a bitch'. "This is my husband, Zach Addy and our friends, Angela Montenegro. Guys, this is Genie Abbott. We went to high school together."

"Though most of the time, it was like we went to two different schools," Genie laughed. "I was SGA president, prom queen, all that. And Star was…well not. She was in our school's version of the Dead Poets Society. She didn't even go to prom, right?"

"Yeah," Starbuck shrugged and bit her lower lip. Zach could tell that this woman was upsetting her. So he decided to try and defend her.

"She is being modest. She has quite a successful career as a poet and our first child is on the way," Zach moved so Genie could see Starbuck's round stomach. Any hopes of her old enemy being a fat loser were gone. As soon as Genie was gone, Angela and Starbuck began to laugh and high-fived each other.

Xxx

A few hours after getting home, Starbuck left again, 'kidnapped' by Emma and Lisey. Despite the progress they had made, she still wasn't 100 percent ready to trust Zach, let alone fall in love with him again. So, he went to ask Angela for help. Because if anyone could fix this, it would be Angela.

"I have an idea," Angela said almost instantly.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Give her a prom in your apartment," Angela clapped her hands. "We still have some balloons and streamers, so decorations are no problem. And you have music. All you need is the girl."

"How can you be sure that will work?" Zach asked.

"Because," Angela said. "Starbuck never had that experience. There's just something about going to a dance will a boy you really like and dancing the night away…did you ever go to dance?"

"Is that question really necessary," Hodgins cracked from his chair.

"Good point," Angela said. "It's pretty much a rite of passage Zach. And both of you missed that. So you have to do this."

Two hours, a lot of streamers, twenty-two balloons, an iPod speaker and a lot of running later, the main room of the Addy apartment looked like a prom zombie had thrown up in there. In the attic of the main house, Hodgins had found a maternity dress that could also double as a prom dress. When Starbuck came home, she found the dress hanging on the door, with a note attached to it that said 'Wear me'. She pulled it on quickly and then went inside her apartment. The inside made her gasp.

"Every girl deserves a fairy tale," Angela whispered. "And this is yours." She pressed play. Starbuck and Zach's song, which they would have had their first dance as husband and wife to, began to play.

**_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_******

Angela pushed Zach toward Starbuck. He extended his hand. Taking it would mean that everything would be forgiven, that the past would stay the past. He mouthed three words to her.

"I love you."

She took his hand.

A few hours later, they had danced the afternoon and night away. Both sat on the couch, finally alone. Starbuck kicked off her shoes and settled on the sofa.

"I had fun," she smiled. "I think Matty did too." The baby was kicking up a storm. Zach placed a hand on her stomach and nestled his head onto her chest. He began to trace patterns on the swell of her belly and she began to play with his hair. They lay that way for a while before she spoke.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. "I never stopped."

Sometimes, a kiss can speak for you. Sometimes it can say 'I love you, I'm sorry, and forever isn't long enough'.

Xxx

The song is 'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against.

Review please. *Eric Millegan eyes*


	45. Speak

It hit Emma as she made her way home. Things were serious with Wendell. When she thought about going home, it was Wendell's place she was heading for. She had a bag of groceries for his fridge in her hand. This was too freaking domestic. It was insane. Why her, why now? She sat on a bus bench, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" a bag lady asked her.

"Um, kind of," Emma said. "I think that my boyfriend may think I'm gonna go all 'Fatal Attraction' on him because I think of his place as home. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Why?" the bag lady asked. "Are you two in love?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "We're happy and all that. But I don't know if I'm that big a part of his life yet."

"You should tell him. Is he a good man? A kind man?" Emma nodded to both questions. "Then you should have no problem. One more thing: Does he make you happy?"

"Very." Emma got off the bench and gave the bag lady a dollar before heading home. She was smiling the whole way. When she reached Wendell's apartment, he was on the couch, watching TV with a bag of peas over his left eyes.

"Shit, babe, are you okay?" Emma ran over to him.

"I got hit with the puck during practice," Wendell said as he eased the bag off his eye. Emma kissed the bruise and he winced. "Worth it."

"I wish I could have been there," she said and hugged him. He put an arm around her. "Can I say something?" He nodded. "Would it be totally crazy if I said that this place was slowly becoming my new home?"

"I would say 'welcome home'," Wendell answered. "Emme, you don't need to say anything. I like you being here all the time. It's nice."

Later that night, a few miles away, Starbuck lay in bed, spooning with Zach. His arms were wrapped around her middle, protecting it. Every other heartbeat, his breath tickled the back of her neck. She was awake, wondering. How had she gotten here? A year ago, she had led a normal life. She lived with her dad, went to school, went bar-hopping with Lisey on the weekends and no one she knew personally had been murdered. Now, she was married, pregnant, her dad was dead and so was her cat. But, she still loved her life. Except for the crazy woman in her dreams, a demented double who wanted her dead so she could have her husband, friends and even her baby.

No one is going to hurt you, Starbuck thought, placing a hand on her middle. I will keep you safe.

The next afternoon, Booth and Brennan had Sweets and Starbuck come into Booth's office to tell them the news.

"That's impossible," Starbuck said, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"Aside from different hairstyles, and her lack of a pregnancy belly, this woman looked exactly like you," Brennan said.

"But, I don't have a twin! I think I would know that!" Starbuck sounded almost hysterical. "Did you know?" she asked her brother.

"No. I only remember you and me," Sweets said. "There was never a third child. That I'm sure of."

"I'm telling you, she could have been you. We thought she was you for a moment," Booth said. "She jumped out of the car at a red light, so we have people looking for her."

A sharp pain ran up and down Starbuck's left side. The side with the weird scar. She put a hand on it and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah," Starbuck breathed. "My side hurts a bit."

"May I see?" Brennan asked. Starbuck nodded and lifted her shirt. "How did you obtain this scar?"

"I don't remember."

"It appears almost surgical." Starbuck let out another deep breath. For years she had wondered about her past. Where had her scars come from? And why had they done what they had done? What drove a mother to try and destroy her own children? Maybe that was why her brother had gone into his field, to try and find answers. In that moment, Starbuck came up with her own idea.

"We have to go to the source," she found herself saying. Sweets stared at her. "Lance, I know you don't want to, but we have to." She gave him a hug before finishing. "We have to see out mother."

Xxx

Their mother was in the women's prison not far from their birthplace. They had been born in a small town called Port Cross in the dead center of Ohio. A small plane would take them there the next morning. Starbuck was nervous. She had never flown before.

"I'll be back in a few days," she said to Zach as she packed that night. "It's my mission. I have to get some answers."

"Why can't I go with you?" he asked.

"If she sees or hears about you, then you could get hurt," Starbuck said. "And I don't want to lose you again. I just got you back." She put a hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the side of his face. "One last time before I go." He kissed her slowly, his hands on her shoulders. They walked backwards to the couch. His hands slid her dress to the floor. She plucked his clothes from his body. Gracefully, they came together. Zach kissed his way down her body, past her breasts, past the swell of their son. As their bodies joined in this sacred dance, they whispered promises.

_I love you. _

_I will never leave you._

_If you did, I would wait._

_We will never be apart again._

They lay there in the afterglow, Starbuck under him, kissing his neck softly. She wished she could take him; show her mother that she hadn't beaten her. Starbuck had broken the cycle, and had found someone who would stay and love her.

You couldn't take him away, now matter how much you tried, Starbuck thought. One day, they would tell their children their story and they would doubt. But it was true.

Twevle hours later, she was on a plane to Ohio.

Xxx

Note: Coming up next- Sweets and Starbuck meet their birth mother.

Review, pretty please!

Love, Annie


	46. Mommy Dearest

Emma woke up at nine, curled in Wendell's arms. It was very bright out. The bagel place down the street from the apartment was opening right about now. An idea popped into her head. She could get some bagels and stuff for breakfast. To celebrate the whole new phase in her relationship. So, Emma quickly dressed and kissed Wendell on the cheek. He slept on. Somehow, Emma had found that bit of happiness that had eluded her for most of her life. And all before she turned 19. Her birthday was in a week. That would be a fun day.

No one as out in the street at this hour. Just Emma. She was listening to her iPod, humming along to 'All Mixed Up' by 311. The magenta haired woman suddenly stopped in her tracks. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. When she turned around, she was suddenly face to face with someone.

"Oh my God," she said and turned around to run. But, she wasn't very fast. She had quit smoking way back in January, for him, but four years of that overrode that. So, Emma slowed down before she fell, smacking her head on the sidewalk. It hurt like hell. But, she tried to get up. Just as she was on her feet, something happened. A loud crack. No! She was too young to die. She was in love, she was happy. In a few months, she would become co-godmother to a surely beautiful boy. If she died, who would help Star, Lisey, and Wendell? He would be crushed if she died. No!

But when it hit her, Emma still fell.

Meanwhile, Starbuck and Sweets were arriving at the prison. Starbuck had not stopped throwing up since they had landed. She blamed it on the pregnancy, but they both knew that it was nerves. For the first time in over 18 years, they would be face to face with their mother. Sweets felt his palms grow damp as they entered the prison. He had faced many murderers, most of them worse than his mother. But yet again, they had never hurt him. They weren't the reason it had taken him years to trust anyone. They weren't the reason he had been separated from his sister.

"Are you ready?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Sweets said.

"Yeah," Starbuck said and then heaved into the trashcan for the second time since they had arrived at the prison. The guard led them to the room. They had been told that Grace would be handcuffed to her seat. She would not be able to hurt them physically. But emotionally, mentally…there would be no way to stop her. They had to be ready for anything.

"I've been waiting for you," Grace said. "For a long time."

"Grace," Sweets said.

"Lance. My little man," she smiled. "And which one are you?"

"I think you know," Starbuck said. "So I have a twin?"

"Starbuck…so much like your father," Grace said. "In a matter of speaking. You were a twin. Very much a twin."

"What does that mean?" Starbuck's voice was beginning to rise.

"Think about it…think about it…," Grace coaxed. Suddenly, it came to Starbuck in a flash.

"Siamese twins," she whispered. "Connected at the side."

"Bingo!" Grace said. "Ugh. The C-section ruined me."

"Wait," Sweets said. "Are you saying that the other twin survived? Who raised it?"

"Her. Her name is Leia," Grace offered. "And your father took her when he left. I don't know where they went after that. She never told me."

"That would mean that my father is alive."

"And he is, last I heard. Leia told me that he is mooching off of some rich bitch in Miami." Grace sounded bored.

A pain shot around Starbuck's belly. She placed her hand on it and sighed with relief when Matty gave her a strong kick. He was okay. That was when Grace finally noticed it.

"A grandchild?" she asked. Starbuck nodded, still in shock. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Sweets said. "Matthew."

"I always hated that name. But I don't think that's going to change your mind Starbuck. You were always a willful child. Does your husband know what a stubborn little bitch you can be?" Grace asked. Starbuck recoiled as if she had been slapped. "Does he recoil at the sight of your body when you fuck? Or does he close his eyes and pretend that you're Naomi? Does he whisper her name or yours?"

"Shut up, you fucking psycho bitch," Starbuck said and got out of her chair and banged on the door until they let her out.

"Why did you do that?" Sweets asked.

"I never liked her. You know that." Grace rolled her eyes. She seemed to be stuck in her youth.

"Why did you...?" Sweets asked.

"Why did I abuse you?" Grace filled in. Sweets nodded. "Well...it was just something to fill in the days. You two wouldn't shut up. Always needing something! So I figured you needed to be disciplined."

"Heavenly Father, Creator of all things, you have been pleased to enable my husband and me to collaborate with you in conceiving a child. Thank you for your gracious gift. Help me to guard this new life carefully and do nothing to hurt it in any way. After my child's birth, let me lavish him with love and bring him up in your love and service, so that he will become a child of yours and inherit your kingdom. Be with me, O Lord, in this greatest of tasks to comfort, strengthen, calm and enlighten me. Amen."

Starbuck got up, her eyes rimmed red. She was shaking, but couldn't calm herself. Thoughts of her father, mixed in with the news that she had a twin (a conjoined twin, she reminded herself) and the fact that she just saw her mother made her feel sick. But when she tried to throw up, nothing came. They walked to the car in silence. Starbuck began to cry as soon as they began to drive away.

"I hate her," she whispered.

"Me too," Sweets said. "But we have each other. That's the important part."

"Yeah. I guess it is. We have to go to where it all began."

"I knew you were going to say that."


	47. The Dream Meeting

Emma would be paralyzed. She was going to live a long, fruitful life, but would probably never walk again. While she was in surgery, Wendell, his mother and Lisey sat in the waiting room and prayed. Emma's mother couldn't make it and her father was in the Bahamas with his family. Polly Bray, Wendell's mom, loved Emma like a daughter. She thought Emma was good for her son. He had never been happier.

"She can have one visitor for five minutes," the doctor said at around six pm. "She is semi-lucid. If she says anything about the incident, write it down if you can. Try and remember."

"'The incident'?" Wendell stood up and got in the doctor's face. "My girlfriend is paralyzed. She nearly died. She won't walk again. How the hell is that an incident? Tell me!"

There was no answer to that.

When Wendell went in to see her, Emma was in bed, hooked up to a bunch of loud machnies. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. When Wendell moved the chair to be closer, she opened one eye, then both. He took both of her hands into one of his.

"Wen...," she whispered.

"Emme," he said and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"My legs. I can't fell my legs," she said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Most of the bullets missed you. But one hit you and you're paralyzed. But they're going to operate on you again. Don't give up hope. Please hold on Emme."

"For you, I will," Emma smiled. "I love you Wendell Bray. So much. You are my prince. Just wanted you to know in case I don't make it."

"You're going to be okay," Wendell said and bent down so their foreheads touched. "Emma Walker, I love you too. You're my princess. When you get out of here, we're going to be so happy. You'll feel happier than you ever have. I promise." He felt his heart swell and he knew he was going to be with her forever. It was that simple. Not because he had to. No, there was some force telling him they were meant to be.

Miles away Starbuck and Sweets were standing in front of their childhood home. It was up for sale. According to the real estate lady, every family had moved out within six months. No one could blame them. Who in their right mind would stay there, knowing what had happened? One of the neighbors, an elderly woman, came up to them.

"Who are you people?" she asked. "Are you reporters?"

"No, we aren't," Sweets said. "But we would like to ask you a few questions about the Delaney family."

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Lance Sweets and this is my sister, Starbuck Addy," Sweets said.

"You're those children," the woman said. "My name is Peggy Murphy. I knew you two when you were little."

"I remember you!" Sweets declared.

"I don't," Starbuck said.

"Ask me anything," Peggy said. "You two were the sweetest children I ever met."

"Did our mother ever have any other children?" Sweets asked.

"No," Peggy said.

"Did you ever see this man?" Starbuck took out a picture of her birth father.

"I saw him around a lot," Peggy said. "Wait…he had a little girl with him every time. I always thought it was you though. She looked enough like you."

Xxx

They decided to spend the night at a motel and fly back in the morning rather than take the red-eye. When Starbuck heard about Emma, she cried for nearly a half hour. It had to be Leia. Who else was trying to take everyone she loved away from her? After she got off the phone with Lisey, she called Zach.

"Zach Addy."

"Baby, it's me. Star."

"Are you okay? How is the fetus?"

"Matty is fine. And don't call him the fetus. He has a name Zachary."

"I apologize. Were you told about Emma?"

"Yes. I hope they catch the bastard who did it soon."

"The police will do their jobs thoroughly."

"I know. Look, Zach please be careful."

"I will." There was a pause. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Not long after she hung up, Starbuck fell asleep.

_In her dream, she is in her childhood home, standing at the foot of the dress, wearing her wedding dress of all things. She walked up the stairs and into a small room. There was a crib in the corner and a woman sitting on the bed. She looks just like her except for the hair and not being pregnant. _

_"I've been waiting for you for a long time," Leia says_

_"My whole life, I have wondered if you were real or not. I thought you were in my head. I thought I was crazy!"_

_"So many times, I wanted to reveal myself to you. But Daddy said that it would blow our cover if I told you anything. But he still loved you the best. 'Star gets straight A's' 'Star is a good girl' 'Star isn't a whore like you'. Well how could I not be? Guess what I had to do for my allowance money? No wonder I'm a fucking whore! He made me this way, he made me one!" Leia screams and screams._

_"Why didn't you ask for help?" Starbuck asks. Leia laughs at her. _

_"Life isn't that simple. I love Daddy."_

_This shocks Starbuck. "Why? He did things to you Leia."_

_"It's complicated. You got lucky. Zach and you got lucky. I wish someone like him would fall in love with me. But I knew that isn't gonna happen, so I tried to take him away from you, so you would be miserable like me."_

_"You shot him!"_

_"Yes. I did everything that made you suffer this year."_

_"Why? Why? You killed my dad! You almost killed everyone I loved. Why?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"What did my cat ever do to you?"_

_"I hate cats."_

_Starbuck felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She clutched her stomach. Matty gave her a strong kick. "I love you my baby."_

_"That thing…," Leia hissed, her eyes burning. _

_The pain was ungodly. Starbuck screamed and fell back. A knitting needle was sticking out of her belly. She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. "No, no. Not my baby! I can't lose my baby. No! No! No!" She got up and tried to run. But the house was a maze and there was no way out. Blood was running down her legs. Starbuck finally tugged the needle out and she began to stumble. She became too dizzy and fell once. Then again. Soon, she reached the stairs. After the stairs was a door. Then: freedom. The baby could be saved. But Leia came up behind her. _

_"DIE BITCH!" Leia screamed and pushed her. _

_And she was falling, falling and falling._

In reality, Sweets shook Starbuck awake. He had been watching TV in his room, but she had been screaming so loud, he could hear her. When he got there, he saw the blood. There was a lot of it.

"BOO! WAKE UP!" Sweets yelled and her eyes flew open.

"Oh my god," she whispered when she woke up. "Oh please tell me it's a dream."

"No, it isn't," he said and she saw the blood. It was coming from between her legs. Matty. "We have to go to the hospital." He hauled her to her feet and dragged her out the door, yelling for someone to call 911. When people saw the bloody pregnant lady, they did call. When they got to the lobby, two cops were there.

"Help me, help me. My baby, my baby! I can't lose my baby!" Starbuck screamed at the cops. "Please, please. My baby, my Matty.


	48. More Hospital Time

Hodgins paid for Zach to fly to Ohio as soon as possible and also gave him a lot of cash so he could take a cab from the airport to the hospital. For six hours, all Zach said was about six words. His whole body was numb. When he got to the hospital, Sweets was waiting for him. He gave Zach a hug. Zach couldn't hug him back. He was too numb. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. It didn't seem real. Life had warped the moment he had gotten the call.

"Zach, its Sweets. Starbuck is in the hospital here in Ohio. Something happened…and she lost the baby. I'm so sorry."

How can a baby get lost inside the womb? It didn't make any sense to him. His son didn't just get up and leave, so where did he go? Zach wanted to know every detail.

"I want to see my son! Give me my baby!" Zach could hear Starbuck as soon as he got off the elevator. "You let that other woman hold her baby! I fucking want to see my son! Where is he? I want my baby!"

"Starbuck?" Zach crept into her room. The nurse looked like she was about to pee herself. Starbuck was in bed, the TV remote in her hand. The look on her face told them that she would throw it if the nurse said anything that she didn't want to hear.

"Are you her husband?" the nurse asked. Zach nodded and she pulled him aside. "Your wife miscarried a 21 week fetus. It was male. We had to remove it and all the tissue was incinerated a few hours ago. We can not give you the remains of the fetus."

"He had a name," Zach found himself saying. "His name was Matthew." The nurse left him alone with her. He got into the bed with her and took her in his arms. She was crying softly. "How are you?"

"Awful. I just want to see him one last time," she whispered.

"I wish this could have been prevented," he said.

"How can he be gone? Just yesterday he was inside me, kicking and swimming and I could feel him." She buried her head in his chest. "This isn't fair. I wanted a baby and God gave me one. Why did he take Matty? He was only a baby."

"There will be other children. Within a year, we could have another child. Maybe a daughter that we could name Catalina, after your mother."

"I want Matty." Zach held her as she cried and a few tears of his own slipped down his cheeks. The pregnancy had been a surprise, but the moment he had seen the sonogram photo, he had wanted this child more than he had ever wanted anything, save for Starbuck.

"Everything is going to be okay." Zach soothed her.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

Xxx

In D.C, Emma and Lisey crowded in the former's hospital room with Angela, Hodgins, Wendell and Fisher. Via speakerphone, Sweets told them about the latest loss. Emma, Lisey and Angela left for the child that almost was. That baby would have been loved, and now it would never get the chance. Emma's tears were angry, because she knew that whoever had done this had been hurting them for months. The same person had taken her legs and Lisey's baby too. Wendell was trying to calm her down, but she still raged, spewing curses at the evil thing that had done this.

"We have to find her," Emma said. "Find her and make her pay for wrecking our lives. I don't care that we're all stronger and closer because of this. That miscarriage wasn't a freak accident. That bitch pulled a Freddy Krueger and we have to hunt her down and make her pay.

"Emma, we can't," Lisey tried to sway Emma's opinion.

"What about your baby? That bitch took your baby not to mention months of your life. Why shouldn't she pay like we did? I hope her death is slow and painful, and I am the one making sure it is."

Wendell was shocked. This wasn't the girl he had fallen for. All this had made her angry and bitter. He took her hand. "Emma, if you kill her, than that doesn't make you any better that her. Just calm down honey. If your surgery tomorrow goes well, the you'll be able to walk again. It's going to be okay."

"What if the surgery fails?" Emma fired back. "How can I live a real life? Where am I gonna get my kids? Who the fuck is going to marry a woman in a wheelchair? Tell me, who?"

"Me," Wendell said. "One day, it'll be me."

Everyone gasped. Emma gave them a look that told them to get the hell out right now. As soon as they were gone, she turned on Wendell. "You have no right to do that to me, no right? Why would you raise my hopes like that you jerk!" She was hiccupping and wiped her eyes. "I hate you right now."

"Emma, you were wearing a black Green Day t-shirt, a gray hoodie and jeans the day we met. Your hair was blue back then and you were drinking Red Bull with a purple straw. I have loved you since the day we met. I don't care about you be being paralyzed, or the fact that you're so mad right now. I love you."

"Are you telling me the truth?" she asked. Wendell nodded. "I love you too."

"So, is that a yes?"

"A very big one."


	49. Attempts

It took two months for the bump to go down. Two months after the miscarriage, the last sign of Matthew Addy's existence had flattened itself out. After her shower, Starbuck stood naked in front of her mirror. It was October. She would be nearly seven months if...it hadn't happened. She looked the same as she had before all this and she hated herself for it. Maybe if she had been stronger, Leia wouldn't have gotten through and Matty would still be alive. The room that should have been the nursery was locked. Lance had told Zach it would be good for her. Starbuck had other ideas.

A bottle of sleeping pills in the pocket of her robe, Starbuck used a chair and kitchen knife to get the door open. It looked the same as it had the last time she was in here, two months ago. The walls were a sky blue, the carpet a darker shade. The crib was white with yellow and white sheets covered in ducks. There was a bookcase half-filled with picture books she would have read to Matty the moment he was brought home. There was a changing table in the far corner and a giant stuffed bear. In the crib was an old teddy bear. It had been Starbuck's as a child. She grabbed it and began to pop pills like candy. Suddenly, she became very tired and laid down by the crib, clutching her bear and softly singing a lullaby.

Meanwhile, Angela was coming up the stairs with some pizza. She was worried about Starbuck. As soon as she opened the door, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. When she saw the chair and the knife on the floor, she began to panic. When she saw Starbuck laying on the floor, she began to scream and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" a female voice droned.

"My friend...oh my god...she took a bunch of pills and she isn't moving." Angela shook Starbuck. "Wake up, wake up!" She gave the 911 operator the address and spent ten minutes crying and trying to save her friend, who seemed pretty damn determined to never wake up. Just before the medics got there, Starbuck said one word: "Matty".

Angela rode with them. She watched in horror as they shoved what looked like a Medieval torture device down her throat. The tiny woman's body jerked up and down as they brought her back to life. When they got to the hospital, Angela called Zach and broke down crying when she tried to tell him what his wife had tried to do.

That night, they fell into an all too familiar pattern. Emma, Lisey and Zach crowded around her bed. Starbuck was asleep. She was going to be held in the psych ward for 72 hours or until they were sure she was no longer a danger to herself. Emma was learning to walk again bit by bit. For the next few months, she would have to use a wheelchair but they expected her to walk by Christmas or at the latest, Valentine's Day. Zach was stoic on the surface. Inside, he was mess, trying to figure out why.

"Why?" Lisey asked.

"She really wanted that baby," Emma said.

"So did I," Zach said.

"She knew that. All she would talk about was how great a father you were going to be," Emma said.

"We could have other children. She knows that."

"But this baby was special. It's what kept her afloat after you 'died'. That was totally dick move by the way. She would have done this months ago if not for Matty." That was the first time anyone had ever said his name since the miscarriage. Emma covered her mouth as if she had said a curse word in church.

"Matty?" Starbuck mumbled, waking up.

"You have to rest," Zach told her and stroked her hair. "Just rest Starbuck."

"Oh Zach...," she murmured. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"It's okay, it's okay. I love you too."

xxxx

Note: Sorry it's so short!

Oh, Lisey is writing again.

It's a BONES fic called 'Chapstick, Chapped Lips and Things Like Chemistry'. It has an extra Booth and Sweets is a front-seat character.

She's making me plug this.

GO HOME LISEY! RIGHT NOW!


	50. Fight

_The water was cold. It felt like a million tiny knives were stabbing her. As her head broke the surface, she took in a long gulp of air. It rushed into her longs and the shock of air nearly sent her back under. She nearly wept with relief. But a hand closed around her ankle. She screamed and kicked. The bone of her heel met her attacker's forehead. She felt the grip loosen and she began to swim to freedom. _

_"WHY __WON__'T YOU DIE?" an earthly howl come from below her and her attacker grabbed her again. She tried to kick her again, but all she could die was kick and scream for someone to help her. Her head went under for the last time. Her vision exploded with red and the world began to fade to black. "See you in hell cunt."_

Starbuck woke up from her nightmare screaming. Zach was jolted awake and held onto his thrashing wife until she calmed down. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.

"I hate these dreams," she whispered. Ever since her release from the hospital, she had been having nightmares. They ranged from someone putting Matty in a blender to the drowning dream."

"Why don't you take the pills the doctor gave you?" he asked.

"No. I don't need that shit."

"Maybe you do. Maybe they will stop the nightmares."

"No Zach. I just want to work on being normal again." She looked over his shoulder. It was 12:30 in the morning. The date was familiar. Then she remembered. A year ago, he had seen her scars. That had been the day she had fallen in love with him. His eyes hadn't been filled with judgment, but compassion and understanding. "Love me Zach." She whispered and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She took his hand and slid it under her t-shirt, to her breast. Zach sucked in a deep breath. Starbuck's hand slid past his stomach and into his stomach. Her hand wrapped around him and then her mouth took its place. Zach felt himself get closer and closer. Just before he could, she stopped and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders as she rocked herself on him, her hair sticking to her neck and face. Zach reached for her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples.

"Starbuck," he moaned as she bit him on the neck.

"Oh god Zach, oh," she moaned, her eyes shut. As she came, her words started to blend into one. "Iloveyou, Iloveyou." Zach held onto her hips as she whispered her name over and over.

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. A few hours later, Starbuck's phone rang. It was Emma.

"Emme, are you okay?" Starbuck asked.

"Better than okay!" Emma yelled. Wherever she was, it was very loud. "Guess where I am?"

"I don't want to play. It's 5:30 in the morning."

"I'm in Vegas! My dad and step-mom were supposed to go for their second honeymoon but my dad got the flu so he gave the tickets to me and Wendell."

"Why did you go to Vegas? You can't gamble. You're 19 stupid! Where the hell are you?"

"At this little chapel. Wendell and I just got married. He got down on one knee, and took out his high school class ring. It was amazing. I think Neil Patrick Harris was one of our witnesses! Oh my god, I'm married. Call you later!" Emma hung up.

"What the fuck?" Starbuck asked her phone.

Xxx

The next evening, Starbuck had a dinner meeting with her agent. They had dinner a few blocks from the Washington Monument. They parted ways at eight. Starbuck decided to go to the reflecting pool. It had always relaxed her. In the 10th grade, her history class had gone to the capital and she had jumped in with Lisey. They had gotten a week's detention for that stunt, but it had been worth it. In the back of Starbuck's mind, she remembered her son. He would be due an day now.

"I still love you baby," she whispered as she sat next to the pool. She trailed a hand in the water. "But I'm going to have to let you go. You're in heaven now, with your great-grandma and grandpa. I will never forget you, but I have to move on. I love you."

"You were always weak." A voice behind her said. Starbuck stood up. It had to be Leia. She was smiling, her hand languidly rubbing her large stomach. "Thank God for natural selection, right?"

"It's you," Starbuck said.

"Yep," Leia said. "Too bad this will be our last meeting. I would have enjoyed getting to know you."

"That's my son in there. How?"

"I know some mad scientists. We experimented on some homeless people before we got it right."

"You bitch!" Starbuck screamed and lunged at her twin. Leia hit her in the face and Starbuck landed a blow to her neck. They fought and fell into the pool.

The water was cold. It felt like a million tiny knives were stabbing her. As her head broke the surface, she took in a long gulp of air. It rushed into her longs and the shock of air nearly sent her back under. She nearly wept with relief. But a hand closed around her ankle. She screamed and kicked. The bone of her heel met her attacker's forehead. She felt the grip loosen and she began to swim to freedom.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" an earthly howl come from below her and her attacker grabbed her again. She tried to kick her again, but all she could die was kick and scream for someone to help her. Her head went under for the last time. Her vision exploded with red and the world began to fade to black. "See you in hell cunt."

"No!" Starbuck screamed. She thought of Emma, Lisey, Angela, and Zach. Their faces gave her the strength to kick her in the face and swim to freedom. People had gathered around the pool. "Call the police!"

xxx

Note: It's almost over. *Sad face* Two or three more chapters left.


	51. The End

Leia went into labor inside the police cruiser. They rushed her to the hospital. Starbuck was right behind them. She had a concussion, two broke ribs and her wrist had been re-sprained. Not to mention the hair Leia had pulled out. She was given pills so she could lactate. So when they heard, everyone came rushing. By everyone, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Booth, Brennan, Lisey, Fisher and even Cam. Emma and Wendell came a few hours later, their honeymoon cut short. They came at one a.m, wearing Las Vegas t-shirts and hockey mask wedding rings they had purchased at a comic book store. Their arrival distracted everyone for a few minutes. Booth gave Wendell a Danish as a wedding gift.

At 4:36 am on November 21, Matthew Lance Addy was born. He was seven pounds and 19 inches long. They brought him in an hour after he was born. While he had inherited his father's skin color and hair color, he had his mother's eyes and curls. In short, he was a very, very cute baby. The baby from his mother's dreams.

"He looks so much like you Zach," Angela cooed.

"I call godmother!" Lisey and Emma said in unison.

"Good work man," Hodgins said to Zach.

"I'm an uncle. I'm an uncle." Sweets seemed to be stuck on repeat.

"You are so cute, I am going to spoil you, yes I am." Daisy babbled in baby talk.

"I want to have a baby," Brennan said.

"Do you want me to be the father?" Booth asked.

"I don't usually care for children," Fisher said and Lisey hit him upside the head with her purse. Matty began to move his hands, seeking his mother's breast. "Though I may make an exception for this one."

"For the record, we are not having one of these for a long time," Emma said.

"Works for me," Wendell said and kissed the top of her head.

"Where did Booth and Brennan go?" Cam asked.

A few hours later, things had calmed down. Everyone had gone home. Zach was sleeping next to the baby's crib. Matty woke up around eight. He didn't want to be fed, but he was acting fussy. Zach picked him up for the first time and held him close.

"There, there," he said. Nothing. So, he tried something that worked on his nieces and nephews.

A long long time ago  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while

Matty quieted. He stared up at his father with wide, amazed eyes. Starbuck woke up and watched this for a little bit. It was sweet to see this.

"He knows his father," she whispered. At the sound of her voice, Matty turned towards her and extended his hands.

"He knows his mother too," Zach said.

xxx

Three months later...

"And do you, Lance Sweets take Daisy Wick as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

When they kissed, everyone cheered. It was a small wedding, held inside the Jeffersonian. Starbuck was the matron of honor, Zach was the best man, Brennan, the maid of honor and Matty was the ring bearer. Brennan was eight weeks pregnant, and Hodgins and Angela were already wed. They had taken the Emdell route and gone to Vegas a few weeks ago. Their witnesses had been Starbuck, Zach, and a wino that had wandered in, mistaking the chapel for the liquor store next door.

Leia was in prison. She had been given life in exchange for information on her crimes. The day the FBI came for him, Starbuck's birth father had shot himself. She had him cremated and threw the ashes in a lake. Grace tried to contact Sweets and Starbuck. But they chose not to talk to her. It was easier that way.

The reception was also at the Jeffersonian. While Sweets and Daisy had their first dance, the photographer came up to Zach, Starbuck and Matty and took their picture. When she saw it, Starbuck almost cried. They looked so happy, so...right. Her little family.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Everything's perfect."

xxx

How Everything Turned Out (25 years later)

Starbuck wrote 5 novels after her second poetry collection. Her first 'Sooner Surrender' was based on her and Zach's relationship. It became a movie and won 11 Oscars.

Zach became head of the Medico-Legal Lab. He never did learn how to be bureaucratic. They had two more children, Byron Zachary and Catalina Belle.

Emma became her generation's Caroline Julian. She and Wendell had two children, Alicia Starbuck and Caroline Elizabeth.

Lisey became a fashion designer. She and Fisher got married when she got pregnant with their first child, Jennifer Sarah. They had five more, Enzo Colin, Kelly Ophelia, Jacob Paul, Bella Starbuck and Emma-Lynn.

Angela and Hodgins stayed in D.C. They had two children, Freya Temperance and Victor Zachary.

Booth and Brennan had twins, Christine Angela and Henry John. They never married, but stayed together for their entire lives.

When a Medico-Legal lab opened up in NYC, Sweets and Daisy moved up there (Fisher ended up working there as well). They had three children, Guinevere Starbuck, Thomas Arthur and Anne Marie.

Matthew Addy and Christine Brennan ended up together, which surprised no one. They just had their first child, Maia Catherine.

Everyone lived happily ever after. Well, as realistically as possible.

THE END.

XXX

Author's Note: Wow. I feel so sad that this has ended. I want to cry a little bit. In fact, I shall. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me. Look out for my next Zach fic 'Mood Rings'.

Love,

Annie


	52. Chapter 52

Note: I will be writing a new Starbuck fic, set in the club universe. Emma and Lisey will be condensed into one person and much more! The other one will be, as I said, set in the nightclub universe! Due out tomorrow! It will be called, Come On, Get Higher


	53. Chapter 53

Hello my lovely readers!

Just thought I would let you know that I have finally given into the annoying muse in my head and am going to rewrite this story.

I read to over and it came to me in a flash.

This can be so much better.

And it will! More humor, more drama, less plotholes and now that Season Five is behind us, I can work with the timeline.

This will still be up, because it was the longest story I ever wrote and it deserves to stay.

So much love and thanks to all of you. It was you guys that made the original great and I know that the revamp will kick just as much ass.

Some changes:

Emma and Lisey's names will be changed to go with the sci-fi theme of names. Do no fret, the parts you love and hate about them will be the same. Lisey will still be the lovable kinda ditzy, sexually capable lunatic and Emma will be the tough as nails little sister. Lisey will now be called Ripley and Emma will be Pris.

There will a purse dog.

And some other changes that I will not detail here

It should be up by tomorrow evening (DC time) at the latest.

All my love,

Annie aka queenofthelooneybin


	54. Chapter 54

Note: Final, final author's note:

I took down the remake some time ago, but I will re-boot it. It will be up either on the 16th or 17th of March 2011. My depression (which I have been struggling with for years now) took a turn for the worst twice this winter and I made the firm resolution to not post when I am in such a state. When I did that last year, this story became a train wreck.

So I will never abandon my work, but updates may be sporadic.

Apologies and here is a preview of the revamp. Emma and Lisey's characters will still have there names changed, Lisey's to Ripley as I previously stated but Emma's to Conners (yes the S is intentional. I just saw Terminator 1-3 and I was in awe!). They will also be more fleshed out in this story.

Some quotes from our girls that will appear in the first few chapters.

**Starbuck**

Sometimes she wondered if dreaming about gore rather than sex was normal, then realized that for her, normal had gone on an acid trip and never come back years ago.

The guy she saw at the coffee house every day sort of brought out the desire to be carried off into a tree somewhere, but he didn't seem like the Tarzan type.

"You know I hate Starbucks. Every time I drink something from there, I feel like I'm committing some weird form of cannibalism."

"I highly doubt he'll ask me out. I'll run into my long lost brother before that happens."

**Conners (Emma)**

"Welcome to the Pits of Hell. I mean Costco."

"He looks like a dollar store version of the Ken doll. I wonder if he's anatomically correct."

"How touching. Where's the Pepto?"

**Ripley (Lisey)**

"Hey, nothing can be a worse day than the one where you're stabbed in the boob, scarred for life by farm animals and have to fish your best friend out of a well when you're in a foreign country. Nothing."

"Oh please, it's called having a grip on your sexual identity. If you don't have one, you end up like Michael Jackson."

"Hey, he looks like Angel. I wonder if he would want to play 'Buffy'?"


End file.
